Behind These Crystal Eyes
by Hirina
Summary: Syria grew up as a normal child, But since her mother died, her past has been none above a whisper. Secrets unfold as lies become truth. Jealousy rises and romance begins. What truly lies behind these crystal eyes?
1. Death Already!

Hey peeps this is my new story, and it's going to be unlike anything thing I've ever thought of doing, or at least I'll try. None of my original characters will be in here; this is about new characters that don't resemble anyone in my life. There may be events from my life in here, but that's to be expected in most peoples story. Well, hope you enjoy this first chapter, READ& REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho; I figured you'd know that. BUT I do own my characters so if u even THINK about taking them, I have my lawyer ready……..

**Chapter One – Death Already! **

As I sit here in this hallow darkness, I remember my past so willingly. Sometimes I try not to remember, but forgetting is only drowning your soul in guilt………..

The sky was dark and the air cool as school was about to be let out. Syria was a quiet girl in most people's eyes for she hardly talked. She had caramel colored skin with deep blue/green eyes. Her hair was a silky black with natural light brown and red highlights. She reached the height of 5' 4" as she was 15 starting her second year of high school. It was 3 minutes till the bell rang and Syria was quietly sitting outside on the school bench letting the gentle wind play at her hair.

**RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG **

The bell rang as students raced out of the school eager to get home. Syria got up and started to head home. Just then one of the "popular" bitches came up to her and bumped into her.

The girl spat, "Watch where you're going you ugly tramp!"

Her little group of friends came up behind her as one of them said, "Yea! Or you might get it one of these times!" Quickly the girl snatched the necklace she was wearing off of her neck. They then pushed her hard as she fell into a puddle of mud. They all laughed at her, several other people joined in.

Just then the worst of them all came, the guys. Shuichi walked up to the girls with his friends behind him, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. As the girls saw Shuichi they all came up to him fawning over his so sexy looks.

Syria had had it; she wasn't going to let this year be the same as the last. Syria slowly got up and glared at the evil whore. Shuichi looked like he was really sorry for what they did, but he always did, that selfish bastard.

Suddenly Syria's eyes turned crimson. Only Hiei seemed to notice this for he had a slightly shocked look on his face. Syria walked up to Katie (The girl that pushed her down) and said harshly, "That necklace you're wearing, it belongs to me!"

Katie looked at her surprised and questioned, "Did you not hear me before?"

Syria was now pissed, she grabbed Katie's throat and squeezed it tightly as she stated, "I heard you loud and clear bitch, but you better hear me even clearer…" Her voice dropped to a whisper so only Katie could hear her, "I will kill you if you don't learn your place!" At that Syria kneed Katie in the gut causing her to fall to the ground. She grabbed the necklace off of her neck and put it back on. On the necklace was a silver fox pendent with turquoise crystals for the eyes.

Everyone stared at her in shock; she never stood up for her self, or talked to anyone like that! Syria then turned to Shuichi and threatened, "You better learn your place too, and learn to speak up more!" At that, Syria picked up her stuff and turned to leave.

Everyone started to leave the scene talking to their friends about what just happened. Yusuke stated, "Damn, she's never done that before."

Hiei stated, "Her eyes changed colors when she did."

Shuichi questioned, "What?"

Hiei said, "You heard me fox boy."

Kuwabara stated, "She's hot though!" Hiei hit Kuwabara in the head harder then usual. Kuwabara complained, "What was that for!"

Hiei replied, "Hn."

Yusuke suggested, "Maybe we should get to know her more, maybe she's a demon. What do you think Shuichi? Shuichi!" Yusuke turned around and didn't see him. He looked down the side walk and saw him running towards Syria.

Shuichi ran till he caught up to her. He then grabbed her arm and stopped her. Syria stopped dead in her tracks, since when was he aloud to touch her? She turned around and demanded, "Get your filthy hand off of me now!"

He removed his hand from her arm and replied, "I'm really sorry for what happened back there."

Syria sorted of growled, "Sure you are! You all are!" She started walking again. Shuichi sighed and started walking with her. Syria started to growl harsher now. He stared at her confused, was she growling! Syria demanded, "Is there a reason why you won't leave me ALONE!"

Shuichi explained, "I just wanted to talk to you, is that a crime?"

Syria spat, "It is when you're a bastard!" Just then Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei caught up to them. Syria added, "Great, the rest of the gang! What is wrong with you people! All I wanted was to be left alone!"

Kuwabara shuddered at her anger and harshness through her words. Suddenly it began raining as the skies crackled with thunder flashing lightning. Syria then took off at a run to try and lose them. Hiei was about to go after her to stop her, but Shuichi grabbed the back of his shirt and stated, "Don't."

Syria ran all the way to Voir Park and collapsed on the ground as she was on the bridge. Tears swarmed her eyes as lightning cracked across the sky. She felt like she couldn't breathe and her life was being taken from her; stolen from her. Ever since her mother died, she couldn't find the words to speak. She couldn't find the thoughts to think. What she loved most was taken from her so willingly and there was nothing, nothing that she could do at all. Guilt filled her entirely as she remembered the day her mother died; it was a horrible day, worse than this one.

Back at Syria's house, someone attacked. Her father was sitting on the couch watching TV as usual, when suddenly the windows shattered as people came through them. Syria's father quickly got up and ran upstairs. He got his revolver from the side of his bed. It was a good thing Syria wasn't home yet.

He slowly peeked around the corner of his room, suddenly a person shot at him, and quickly he brought his head back in the room just missing the bullets. He then came back out and shot the person repeatedly to their death. Just then a blade was put to his throat. The person holding the blade whispered, "Where is she?"

He replied, "Who?"

The person snapped, "Don't get slick with me, or I might just let this blade slip! Now tell me, where is your daughter!"

He said calmly, "I don't know, she's not here." The person sniffed the air looking for her scent, but they couldn't smell it.

They demanded, "Why have you ignored me for so long Rio?"

Rio, Syria's father explained, "She's my daughter, what could you possibly want with her Sashi?"

Sashi spat, "I want her powers! You know better than me what those are worth! And if you don't give her to me, I'll take you instead and then hunt her down."

Rio questioned, "Why must you take her powers?"

Sashi explained, "Her mother was once mine until you came into the picture. Now, she's dead because of you. Her daughter should have been mine! Once I have her, I'll use her to bring my true love back! You won't get in my way! NOT AGAIN! And if you think about it, I WILL kill you! Now, I'll leave you here. I'm going to go find your precious daughter. You'll NEVER see her again!" At that he vanished along with all of his other gang members.

Rio cried out, "NOOOOOO! SYRIA!" He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house to try and find his daughter before they got to her!

Syria was still on the bridge crying as it was pouring badly. The river was rushing swallowing everything in its path below her. Suddenly Sashi appeared behind her.

He stated, "Syria, we meet again. This place looks familiar from our last visit." Syria turned around and gasped as she saw Sashi standing there.

She yelled, "You're not going to get me like you did to my brother!"

Sashi questioned, "And what makes you think that?"

Syria responded, "This!" She jumped over the bridge rails and dove into the river with a small splash. Suddenly her body was being pulled along swiftly with the fast moving river. Syria was trying her hardest to get oxygen as the river kept swallowing her down to the bottom. As she got up to the surface for air, all she saw was the river falling off over the edge……….a waterfall.

The next thing she knew, she was falling. The cool misty air blew past her as she kept falling.

**SPLASH!**

She hit the bottom sinking into the calm depths of the now gentle river. Slowly he body floated to the surface as she was unconscious face down in the river. With in seconds, her body floated to the bank. There she lay only hearing the soft whispers of the wind.

Rio ran to the bride and saw Sashi. He demanded, "What have you done to my daughter!"

Sashi smirked, "You mean what she has done to herself? She's dead now Rio, your daughter jumped into the river. I know for a fact it leads to a waterfall. There is no way she could have survived. She's dead." He laughed menacingly.

Everyone went to Shuichi's house after Syria left. Yusuke asked, "So, should we contact Koenma about her? She might be a demon, and evil one not to mention."

Shuichi nodded as he replied, "Yusuke go and notify Koenma, and bring me back her file."

Hiei added, "And take the idiot with you."

Kuwabara blurted out, "Hey!" Yusuke nodded. They then opened the portal and both Kuwabara and Yusuke walked through.

Shuichi sighed, "Hiei, what do you say……..we go look for her? She's bound to be in some sort of trouble." Hiei smirked. That's why he got rid of dumb and dumber. Hiei nodded. They left to find her immediately after.

-Some Time Later-

They reached Voir Park. Hiei stated, "I smell her scent!" They reached the river and saw nothing. Suddenly her body floated to the surface of the water. Both of them had shocked looks, was she dead!

Slowly her body floated to the river bank. Hiei and Shuichi rushed over to her. Shuichi exclaimed, "She's still breathing!" Hiei dully sighed, "She's still unconscious though." Shuichi picked her up bridal style and responded, "We'll have to take her back with us."

Hiei nodded, but added, "You're taking care of her though." Shuichi glared at him as they opened a portal back to the house.

-When Yusuke and Kuwabara finally get back-

Kurama explained to them what had happened while they were gone.

Yusuke questioned, "So we have a dead body in the house now?"

Kuwabara added, "A really cute dead body….." a perverted grin came across his face.

Hiei glared at him fiercely, but said nothing.

Kurama sighed, "She's staying because we need to find out what type of demon she is……….and she's not dead you know."

-The next day in the morning-

Kurama walked into the guest room where Syria was sleeping. He found her curled up sleeping like an innocent animal. Kurama sat next to her and looked at her curiously. What type of animal was she? What was she?

Suddenly Syria moved in her sleep as she moved against Kurama and laid her head in his lap. Kurama blushed a little; she was a bit close to where she shouldn't be.

Just then Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei walked into the room. Kuwabara complained, "Hey! I wanted first dips on the girl!" Hiei hit Kuwabara in the head very hard this time, accidentally knocking him out.

Yusuke stated, "Geeze Hiei, was that necessary!"

Hiei muttered under his breathe, "Kuso baka!"

Kurama sighed, "It's not my fault, she just moved on my like this!"

Yusuke questioned, "Are you sure she's not awake?"

Kurama explained, "I wouldn't know!"

Yusuke walked up to Syria and poked her side lightly, she didn't move. He poked her side harder…………she still didn't move. Yusuke said, "Dang! Is she on sleep medication or something! Or, does she just find Kurama comfortable?" Yusuke started laughing. Hiei grew hot with anger. He simply walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Yusuke questioned, "What's with him?" Kurama shrugged.

Well, that's all for now folks. This is my first story that I'll be making up randomly on the spot. I hope you enjoy it. Please READ&REVIEW! And READ& REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME!

Later peoples

Rina


	2. FREAKS!

Here's the next chapter peoples, thanks for all who reviewed. Now, I'll hand tha mike to my beloved twin kitty disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Kemiko here, reporting live from the computer room at 12:35 a.m., I would like to say that Hirina does not own. I, however, own my stories, which I feel needs to go because they are wasting Fanfiction's precious memory space. (Meaning they're worthless) And it's true too.

Chapter Two – FREAKS!

Syria stirred a bit in her sleep as she heard the door slam. Kurama looked down at her curious if she had woken yet. Suddenly Syria's eyes snapped open. She saw Yusuke. Quickly she got up and rushed out of the bed tripping over Kurama and falling flat on her face. Both Yusuke and Kurama sweat dropped as they saw her stumble up. Syria demanded, "WHERE AM I?"

Kurama walked towards her, "It's alright, you're safe here."

Syria's eyes widened as she noticed it was Yusuke and Kurama, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kurama stopped right where he was and didn't move any closer to her.

Yusuke sighed, "You could be a bit more thankful. He did save your life you know!"

Syira glared at them with suspicion in her eyes. She questioned, "What happened?"

Kurama explained, "You fell off a waterfall, we found you."

Syria demanded with anger rising in her voice, "And why were you looking for me?"

Kurama stated, "We know you're a demon."

Syria looked at him like he was crazy, "A WHAT? I'M NO DEMON! YOU'RE ALL INSANE!"

Kurama sighed, "Syria, you are a demon; we saw it in your eyes. They changed colors when you attacked Katie. You-"

Syria cut him off yelling, "YOU ALL ARE MENTAL! I AM NOT A DEMON! LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Yusuke said, "Would you relax, we're not harming you in any way. So could you stop yelling!"

Syria saw the door and quickly darted for it. Yusuke grabbed her around her waist to try and stop her. Syria yelled, "LET GO OF ME!" She started glowing a redish silver color. Her strength increased as she broke Yusuke's grip and wrenched open the door and took off at a run.

Hiei came out of his room too fast for her to notice. They collided into each other as she fell back onto the floor. Hiei was still standing staring at her in confusion. She crawled back a little. Hiei grabbed her wrists and pulled her up off of her feet and stared at her.

Syria backed a little bit and then took off at a run in the opposite direction. Hiei used his speed and caught up to her and stopped right in front of her. Syria jumped in shock and fear. She stuttered, "How- How- How'd you- How'd you do that!" A smirk spread across Hiei's face.

Syria started to fill with fear, but she pushed it aside as she yelled, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Hiei's smirk turned to a glare. He replied firmly, "No." Syria growled in frustration. She turned to run the other way, but Kurama and Yusuke were there. She turned back to Hiei.

She said harshly, "Move!" Hiei stood his ground and didn't move an inch. Syria tried to go around him but he moved to fast for her to escape. Syria grew hot with anger. Again she began glowing red and silver. As her anger increase her glowing did too.

Sparks started flying from her. Syria yelled, "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" None of them moved. They all stared at her surprised at what she was doing and shocked that she didn't notice. Syria tried running past Yusuke and Kurama, but she failed as they both blocked her from passing them. Syria stood there in the middle of them with her anger sparking. Suddenly she passed out as everything went black.

Kurama picked her up bridal style. They opened the portal and carried her though it to the Spirit World.

Syria woke some time later. She found herself in a room with black, red, and silver walls. Suddenly the memories from before came flooding back to her. She shot up and looked around her. '_Where am I?' _

Syria heard voices on the other side of the door. Quickly she got up and pressed her ear against it to get a better listen. Voices filtered in….

"What are we going to do with her though?"

"We're going to do exactly what Koenma wanted us to do, would you stop asking me that question!"

"Well, I don't want to end up hurting her."

"Too bad, we might have to."

Syria freaked. '_They're going to hurt me!'_ She panicked. Quickly she opened the window in the room and took out the screen. She looked down. She was about three stories up. Quickly she climbed out the window and grabbed onto the vines. She started to climb down. Just then, above her, she heard someone yell, "WHERE'D SHE GO!"

"The window's open!" Just then Yusuke's head popped out the window and looked down at Syria. He said to the others, "She's down here." Syria started to climb down faster. Yusuke demanded, "Hey! What are you doing!"

She ignored him and continued to climb down. Suddenly she slipped and was holding on with one hand. Yusuke stated, "Oh shit!" Just then she lost her grip and fell. '_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna DIE!'_ She closed her eyes awaiting the fall………………but it never came. She opened one eye curious to why she wasn't dead yet.

She saw Hiei as he stood there holding her in his arms. Syria quickly jumped out of them and demanded, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hiei looked at her confused. She continued, "Don't ever touch me like that again!" Hiei's face faulted.

Hiei glared at her, "I did save your life you know!" Syria rolled her eyes at him. The others rushed down to see if Hiei had caught her in time. They found that he did.

Syria glared at all of them and demanded, "Why won't you freaks leave me alone! I heard you talking! You're going to try and hurt me in some way!" They all raised an eyebrow at her.

Kuwabara spoke replying, "You shouldn't eaves drop if you can't do it correctly."

Syria grew hot with anger and punched him in the face. They all looked at her shocked and Yusuke rolled on the ground in laughter. Kuwabara demanded, "What was that for!" He began rubbing where she punched him; his lip was now bleeding.

Syria yelled, "NOW LET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS NUT HOUSE!"

Kurama explained, "We can't."

Syria demanded, "AND WHY NOT?"

Kurama explained, "You're a demon, and Koenma wants to see you so he can find out more about you. We're not going to hurt you in anyway." Syria then walked up to a tree and started to bang her head on it '_This- Is- Not- Happening- To- ME!'_

They sweat dropped as they saw her actions. Kurama grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her away from the tree.

She turned around quickly and pushed his hands off her." Don't...Touch...ME!" Syria said in a threatening voice.

"We need to take you to Koenma." Kurama said to her as he backed off a little.

"What is he another freak, maybe a talking baby this time! That's all I need! To be send to a talking baby so he can research me!" She said not knowing she was right.

Yusuke again threw himself on the floor and began laughing.

"What are you laughing?" Syria asked him.

"You'll ..laugh...see..laugh" Yusuke said standing up and wiping a tear of laughter of his face.

They then guided her up to Koenma's office having to force her. Koenma was writing something on a piece of paper when he heard yelling coming from the other side of the door. He looked up and saw Yusuke and Kurama dragging Syria into his office by force.

Syria yelled, "LET GO OF ME YOU FREAKS!"

Yusuke spat, "WOULD YOU STOP KICKING ME!"

Syria snapped back, "NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" They then lost grip of her and dropped her on the ground in front of Koenma's desk. She then kicked Yusuke in the shins causing him to collapse. Just as she was about to do the same to Kurama, he grabbed her ankle stopping her. Syria glared at him fiercely.

Kurama let go of her and held out a hand to help her up. She sat their glaring at him with hate. She got up on her own and demanded, "Where's this stupid freak anyway?"

Koenma appeared from behind his desk as he replied, "Actually, I'm the ruler of the Spirit World. I'd watch what you say."

Syria stared at him wide eyed. She yelled, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU ALL REALLY ARE FREAKS!"

Koenma questioned, "Is this Syria?"

Syria demanded, "Is that……..is that baby talking to me! I'm going insane!" She started slapping herself "Snap out of it Syria, snap out of it!" They all sweat dropped.

Koenma continued, "If you wish to continue slapping yourself like a dumb found idiot, be my guest, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get down to business."

Syria screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHH! IT REALLY IS TALKING TO ME!" Syria backed up saying, "You- You STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

(A/N:I have now decided to have my characters cross over into the story to make in more humorous. It's just not right without em! Lol.)

Just then Hirina and Kemiko appeared out of no where arguing. Hirina had Black hair with Red, brown, and gold highlights. Her eyes were turquoise with a golden lining around them. On her head were two tan, fuzzy wolf ears with gold tips. In her mouth were two wolf fangs.

Kemiko had Black hair with red and silver streaks through them. Her eyes were crimson with silver and gold mixed into them. On her head were light brown cat ears and she had a fluffy tail on her behind. Her nails were claw-like with black and red designs on them. Her mouth contained two small cat fangs.

Hirina protested, "It's NOT my fault!"

Kemiko spat, "Yes it is! When she gets back, you're gonna get it!"

Hirina looked nervous and questioned in a squeaky voice, "How long till you think she gets back?" Kemiko smirked. Just then Mika appeared out of no where with blood dripping from her………tails! She had blood red eyes with a black ring around them. She had two small, tan fox ears on her head with red tips. Her hair was a silky black with red tips at the ends. She had five tan fox tails with blood red tips on them.

Mika yelled, "HIRINA!" Hirina's eyes widened as she filled with fear. She then took off running out of the room. Mika chased after her with her tails swishing behind her. She yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" Just then Syria realized the wolf girl had a small fuzzy, tan tail.

They all looked at the three of them with a shocked look. Kemiko explained, "We finished the mission Koenma, but a…….. Hirina kind of, accidentally sliced Mika's tails." Just then she burst out laughing at the memory of what happened.

Kemiko then realized Syria was in the room. She walked up to her and picked up a piece of her hair and observed it. Syria stared at her so shocked at her appearance she didn't know what to say or do. Kemiko questioned, "Who this chick? Is she the one you guys found out was a demon at your school?" They all nodded.

Kemiko said to the girl kindly, "Well, I'm Kemiko! Nice to meet you! You're lucky to survive falling off a waterfall, was it fun?" Syria backed away from her in fear. Kemiko raised an eyebrow at her and sighed, "Well, you all carry on; I'm going to see if Hirina lived or not." At that she kissed Hiei on the cheek and left the room.

Syria finally gained her ability to speak as she questioned, "Where they- Are they-"

Kurama cut her off responding, "Yes, they're demons. Syria, demons are real. I'm one, Hiei's one, and Yusuke's a small fraction of one. You're one too. You have our proof."

Syria questioned, "How am I demon! My parents aren't even demons!"

Koenma butted in saying, "Actually, they are. Your father apparently got himself into a tight position. Your mother was killed by one of the bigger demon assassin groups. Your father was supposed to give you up to them when you became of age. He refused to let them take you. That's why they attacked you the other day. They want your powers. So in return-"

Syria said worried, "IS my father ok! He's alive right? HE IS, RIGHT!"

Koenma replied, "Yes, he's perfectly fine, but I'm afraid we can't let you home right now. If you go back, you and your father **will **die. We need you to stay here so we can train you to defend yourself and to teach you how to use your powers."

Syria sighed, "I'll do anything to make sure my father lives! You will keep him safe, won't you?" They all were silent. Syria's eyes started to water a bit as she repeated her self desperately, "Won't you!"

Koenma sighed, "We usually don't protect grown demons, and we're quite sure he can handle himself……."

Syria yelled, "I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET HIM GET HURT! EITHER YOU PROTECT HIM OR……OR……… I'LL KILL MYSELF!" A dead silence filled the room.

Koenma said, "SYRIA! There is no need for measures like that! We will protect your father. I will assure you he's safe." Syria sighed in relief.

She then questioned, "Will I ever get to see him again!"

Koenma exclaimed, "For a few days, no. We need to sort out your affair. You will see him again though."

Syria glared at him fiercely and threatened, "If any harm comes to my father, I WILL kill you!"

Koenma stated reassuringly, "He's safe under my protection, now please, Kurama show her to her room."

Syria asked, "Who's Kurama?"

Koenma sighed, "The red head. His human name is Shuichi, but out of the human world we call him Kurama."

Syria muttered in anger, "Liars, you're all fuckin liars!" At that she stormed out of the room. Kurama followed her out. The others stayed behind to discuss more with Koenma.

Kurama showed her to her room. It was the exact same one she woke up in. Kurama explained, "All of your stuff is here. Your father has been notified you're here. He was glad to know you're safe."

Syria sat on her bed cornered to the wall and hugged her knees deep in thought. She said with harshness, "Leave me alone." Kurama sighed and left her room shutting the door.

Sometime later, Kurama came back upstairs to Syria's room. He opened her door. He saw Syria jump a little and slid something under her pillow as pull her pants leg down too fast for him to see what she was hiding. Kurama said slowly, "Dinner…….is…….a……done. Are you hungry at all?"

Syria replied, "No."

Kurama sighed, "Syria, you haven't eaten for 2 days, you need to eat something." Syria growled in frustration and quickly got up and left her room and headed downstairs, or at least she thought she was. Kurama took one glance back at her pillow with a questioning stare at what she was hiding under it. He shut her door letting it go.

Syria spat, "Hey, cherry head! Where's the place you freaks eat at?"

Kurama stated, "The _kitchen_ is downstairs. Follow me, I'll show you where it is."

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Mika and Kemiko holding Hirina down as she was screaming. In Mika's hand was a big ass butcher knife. Mika threatened, "I'll chop it off!"

Hirina screamed, "NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T!" Just then Syria realized they were talking about Hirina's small, fuzzy wolf tail.

Mika spat, "You nearly chopped off mine! The least you could do is heal them! So, do it or I'll chop them off, slowly letting your blood ooooooz out of it."

Hirina screamed, "OK! OK! I GIVE UP! DON'T CHOP IT OFF! PLEASE DON'T CHOP IT OFF!" Mika smirked. She threw the knife as it stabbed into the wall. Hirina stumbled up and quickly healed Mika's bleeding tails.

Ok, well that's chapter 2, LMAO! Imagine me with no fuzzy tail! AHHHHHHHH! LMAO! Mika, that's not nice, lol, although, I'd deserve it, but I would usually heal Mika with no problem, but that just ruins the fun, lol. Well, until next time. **READ& REVIEW!** Later! Rina!

OH WAIT! SHOUT OUTS TO MY REVIEWERS!

**-ShOuT OuTs-**

**Yuki Amida:** Thanks for reviewing! To be honest, it seems like you don't really like it. Sorry if I bored you, I tried to add A LOT more humor in this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!

**Mikanena:** SHE'S BACK FROM MEXICO! And just so you know, I hardly ever sit on the couch, I don't like TV very much, it's a waist of my life time. And I cleaned the whole house today, updated two of my stories in two days, AND! Ran back and forth to the store to get stuff for my parents, so I'm NOT lazy! (Sticks tongue out at her)

**Sonya-White-Angel:**It might be a KuramaOC, but I'm not sure yet, still deciding. I hope ya like this chappie! Lol, right now I'm chewing on the wire for my head phones, and I wonder why none of the millions of headphones I have don't work, lol. Well, please continue to read and review! Later!

**Kemiko3955:** Sorry, if you think it sucks, I thought it was a little rushed too, but I did better on this chapter, I know I did, so hopefully it adds more to the story. Thanks for being honest. I like honest reviews; they make me a better writer. Helps me to know what I have to fix. Holla back twin kitty! (Chases Kemiko's fuzzy kitty tail)

**Well, I hope to get more reviews from you all, it's help if you tell your buddies about my story, I like more reviews. The more I get, the sooner I'll update just so ya know. Well……….READ&REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE! Thanks!**

Rina

The Mystic sky wolf


	3. Unknown

Ok, here's my next chapter, I tired to make it longer then my other ones. I was having a writer's block here, so bare with me! I'll try and add some more drama in the next one and in the next chapter; I'll explain why Syria hates Kurama SO much since so many people keep asking me that. And you'll find out why she doesn't like people touching her soon enough too. Well, READ&REVIEW! And here's my disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Kemiko in the place... here... Hirina does not own yyh so fuck off. I'm on the verge of giving up again….eh…Who gives a damn about my life.

Hirina: I DO! I give a damn about your life! -

**Chapter Three- Unknown **

Kurama walked in and pulled the butcher knife out of wall. He walked over to the newly healed Mika and handed it to her.

"Sorry and thanks." Mika said as she took the butchers knife from Kurama's hand.

Hirina quickly took the knife from Mika, "Just in case you get any ideas."

Hirina went over by counter and put the knife in the drawer.

"I wasn't going to attempt to chop your tail off again." Mika told Hirina as Kemiko and Hiei entered the kitchen. Koenma and the rest of the gang came in as well. Every one began to take their seat. Syria looked over at Mika and Hirina. '_Why are they sitting so far from each other?_'

Everyone started serving themselves to food and began eating. Syria turned over to Kurama and whispered, "Why are there two empty seats between them?"

Mika being a kitsune had keen hearing and Hirina being a wolf also had good hearing.

Mika let her fork fall on her plate making a loud clang, catching everyone's attention. Mika quickly stood up, " Umm... I have to go do something. Excuse me." She stood up and quickly left the kitchen.

"Did I say something?" Syria asked.

"Just forget about it." Koenma replied.

Hirina stood up abruptly, almost knocking the table over.

"Forget about it! Koenma! You know how Mika is feeling about this! You sent Shiro and Kiyoshi out for a mission two weeks ago, not three weeks ago! They aren't even back yet; **AND** YOU HAVE NO INFORMATION ON WHERE OR HOW THEY ARE!" She yelled at the toddler, who gave her a frightened look.

He knew what Hirina was capable of when angry and he sure didn't want to be her target. He didn't think she would react like that, but Mika was her friend and it hurt her that Kiyoshi wasn't back yet. She herself was sad that Shiro wasn't back yet either. It enraged her that Koenma acted as if it was nothing.

Hirina continued, "YOU ARE A SELFISH BASTARD! YOU DON'T CARE BECAUSE YOU COULD EASILY REPLACE THEM, RIGHT?" She stared at Koenma demandingly waiting for his reply, "WELL?"

Koenma said nervously, "Well, er……..that's not true now Hirina! Let's not get in over our heads with this!"

Hirina screamed with full rage, "GET IN OVER MY HEAD? GET IN OVER **MY **HEAD!" She walked straight up to Koenma and punched him straight in his face knocking him out of his chair as blood drained from his now broken noise.

Hirina stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door behind her breaking it off the hinges. A crack went threw the wall.

Everyone stared in complete shock. Hirina never lost it like that before! Kemiko sighed, "This could only mean one thing…." She twirled her food on her fork casually, "She really does care for him." Syria's jaw dropped at her causality. _'Does this happen all the time or something!'_

Hirina ran outside kicking anything aside that came in the way of her path. Finally she stopped and slammed her fist into a nearby tree causing it to snap in half straight through the trunk. The huge tree fell to the ground with a loud thud. She then sat on the fallen trunk as her hands were on her head griping her hair in frustration. Tears began falling from her eyes.

Back at the mansion, everyone finished eating quietly as little conversation occurred. Syria was confused. This place was strange. They were like REAL people, just………..different. After dinner finished, she left the table and headed back upstairs towards her room. As she weaved in and out of the zillions of hallways, she got lost. Syria growled in frustration as it felt like hours in searching for her room.

Suddenly in the near by distance Syria heard crying. She followed the noise of the person until she reached a room with the door shut. The door was black with a note on it. Syria observed the note and noticed it had some awkward language on it that she didn't know. She pushed aside her curious thoughts and focused on the person that was crying on the other side of the door.

Slowly she turned the handle of the door and opened it. Inside the room was something she never saw in her entire life!

On the ground was Mika in her full fox for am a mystic light surrounded her body. Tears were streaming down her face. Syria awed at the sight of the glorious looking fox.

Suddenly Mika sensed someone in her presences. She turned around as the glowing quickly stopped. Before either of them saw each other's face, Mika threw a water ball at her with full force. Syria flew back out into the hallway. Mika demanded, "What were you doing?"

Syria stuttered, "I- I-I was just- It's just- I heard someone crying!"

Mika glared at her as stated, "You have no reason to care for my problems, now go."

Syria heard her loud and clear, but she didn't move. She felt she needed to stay; there was something she should do. Mika exclaimed, "I said go! Now GO!"

Still she didn't move, but only stared at her. Syria finally spoke saying, "You love him don't you?"

Mika said, "What? This is none of your business, you-"

Syria cut her off stating, "There's no point in hiding it. You love him, don't you?"

Mika replied as she sighed, "He's my boyfriend."

Syria frowned a bit as she said gently, "Then, I know exactly how you feel."

Mika questioned, "Um…..what happened, to you?"

Syria sighed as she looked back up at Mika. Mika was holding her hand out to her. Syria took it as Mika helped her off her feet. They went back in her room. Syria explained, "I used to date guys, but I haven't for the longest time. The first guy I truly loved and was with the longest time died when I was in 8th grade."

Mika's ears drooped as she asked, "Um…..how _did_ he die?"

Syria responded, "He was missing for about 2 weeks and……they…….found him dead."

Mika sighed, "They never knew what happened to him either, did they?"

A tear slid down Syria's cheek as she said holding back the rest of her tears, "I saw him die! They………they……stabbed him to his death." Syria burst out in tears as the memories flooded back to her. Mika sighed. Nervously she hugged her not sure what else to do.

Normally Syria would hurt anyone who came too close to her, but for some reason, she felt safe. So she remained there, crying in Mika's arms.

"It's okay, it's okay." Mika said trying to comfort her. Syria wiped her tears away and gave Mika a smile.

At that moment they heard someone scream, "AHHHHHH!" It sounded like Botan.

Mika stood up and ran at full speed in her kitsune form, Syria trying to keep up with her.

As Mika reached the last steps...

"AHHHHH!" Mika screamed. "Oh My GOD! Kiyoshi is that really you?"

She couldn't believe it. Was he really alive? Was he really in front of her?

Syria finally made it down the stairs. She noticed Mika was screaming but not of fear, but of joy. She was smiling, a smile that could only mean one thing. Syria looked over to where Mika was facing there stood a smiling black spiky blue tipped haired boy, with Mystic blue eyes.

_That must be Kiyoshi._

She watched as tears flowed down Mika's cheeks and onto her black and blue kimono.

"Yes, Mika it's me." Kiyoshi replied. He took a step closer to her, but Mika finished the walk between them. She ran to him and he caught her in an embrace. He lifted her face up to his and gave her the kiss of lover's.

Mika broke the kiss and stared at Kiyoshi, who was wearing a shocked look on his face.

Mika gasped and let go of him. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt!"

Kiyoshi sighed relief and replied by giving Mika another kiss. "Because, I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Syria walked down the steps to get a better view of Kiyoshi and sure enough he was hurt. The blood was seeping through his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. Mika seemed to be more important to him than he was to himself.

Just then out of no where something fuzzy blurred by and tackled the other boy, who must have been Shiro. Shiro had various colors of purple in his eyes. He was about 5' 2" and had long black hair, but not as long a Kurama's. His skin was tan.

As Shiro fell to the ground he saw what was on top of his, it was Hirina. She hugged him in a death grip as if it was the last time she'd ever see him. Then suddenly out of no where, Hirina unexpectedly kissed him hard, but passionately on the lips.

Shiro's eyes widened in shock, but he kissed her back thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Some time later they parted for air as Shiro requested, "Could you loosen your grip a bit, I can't exactly breathe that well."

Hirina blushed from embarrassment and did as he asked. He smiled at her and questioned, "So, you missed me then?" A tear of joy fell from her eye as she squeezed him in a hug again. He smiled at her.

Syria was curious to as of why Kiyoshi was wounded, but at least Mika's koi was safe, and well, Hirina's. Mika finally stated, "We should get you inside, you need to heal your wound." Shiro and Hirina got up off of the ground as that was said.

Hirina suggested, "I could heal him!" She ran over to Kiyoshi and put her hand slightly above the wound. A light swirled with black, red, white, gold, and silver emerged from her hand. Slowly the wound closed healing itself back to perfect condition. Kiyoshi smiled at Hirina and thanked her. She pulled him in a hug, but not as meaningful as the one she gave Shiro. Mika laughed a little at her as Hirina let go of him smiling.

Sometime later they walked back into the mansion. Syria stayed in the front room with them trying to find out what did happen to the two boys. Kiyoshi explained, "We got lost in the castle the demon had and while in the middle of our fight, they smashed our communicator and eventually they held us captive. They locked us in a room that repelled any telepathic connection or use of powers or spirit energy of any sort."

Syria questioned out of no where, "Then how'd you escape?"

Shiro exclaimed, "When the guards came in to feed us, we hid behind the door and simply knocked them out. They had bad security, but until we reached outside the door. Quiet a battle if you ask me. Kiyoshi was burned with a flame, that's why he was bleeding."

Eventually Syria got bored of the conversation and went back upstairs to her room. It took her a while, but she did find where it was this time. She plopped on her bed and heaved a heavy sigh. It was horrible here, seemed like she was locked in a prison. What the hell was the point of all this anyway?

As Syria kept thinking her thoughts grew worse and worse. She grew angered and frustration took over. A tear slid down her cheek. She sat on her bed rocking back and forth hugging her knees. It was too hard, but she had to fight the erg, she just HAD to!

Finally she gave up. Quickly she took the object from under her pillow that she placed there before. Syria ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She put her back against the bathroom wall as more tears slid down her cheeks. Slowly she slid down to the floor.

She sat there staring. Staring into nothing as even more pain filled her. Memories of her past came to her hurting her even more.

**FLASHBACK!**

Syria was walking through Voir Park calmly. Her brother was besides her staring at her smiling. Syria questioned, "What?"

Her brother Sakio replied, "Nothing, it's just, you look like mom. Your eyes are equal to hers as your hair is. I wonder how beautiful you'll become once you're fully grown."

Syria asked, "You really think so?" Sakio nodded. Just then people attacked out of no where. They grabbed her and started running away with her.

Sakio yelled, "SYRIA!" He took out his knife from his back pocket and stabbed the men around him. He chased after the one holding Syria. He kicked the man I the back, and did a spin kick knocking him to the ground. He held his knife to the man's throat too quick before he could attack back. He yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" At that he slit the man's throat letting him bleed to his death.

Suddenly a man came up behind them clapping. He stated, "Very good, very good! Well done!"

Sakio spat, "Who are you?"

The man responded, "I'm going to be your worst nightmare for the next…….20 years or so." He laughed menacingly.

Sakio yelled, "You won't harm my sister! NOT if I can help it!"

The mean questioned, "Is that so? Then………I'll rid of you first!" He held his hand out in front of him and suddenly Sakio began choking.

Syria screamed, "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The man asked, "Now why would I do that?"

Syria's eyes filled with tears, "DON'T HURT HIM!"

The man sighed, "Sorry dear, but I have to. Your mother didn't do as I asked, she'll have to pay."

Syria screamed, "NOOOO!" She took her brother's knife and stabbed the man in the heart. He quickly dropped to the ground and Sakio gasped for air as he could breathe again.

Syria hugged her brother as she was now crying. Sakio hugged her back and kissed her forehead as he said gently, "Syria, we won't win this one this time. Just promise me you'll stay strong and keep living. I love you and will never forget you. I promise I'll come back for you in the end. You understand?"

Syria asked as she filled with fear, "Sakio, what are you talking about! You're scaring me! Stop it!"

Sakio sighed, "That man isn't dead Syria, and he's going to come back any minute now. I won't be able to fight him. I need you to run when he does come back, but promise me you'll do as I said. "

Syria began crying again, "I promise! I love you Sakio!" He hugged her one last time. Just then the man sprung up off of his feet and laughed louder.

"You thought I'd die that easily? YOU WERE WRONG!"

Sakio said quickly, "Syria run!" She did as he said as she ran as fast as she could. She hid behind some bushes to get a clear view. The next thing she knew, they were standing on the bridge across the river next the where they were.

Sakio yelled something at the man. Just then the man stabbed Sakio in the stomach and yelled loud enough for Syria to hear, "I HOPE YOU ENJOY FALLING DOWN A WATERFALL AS YOU BLEED TO DEATH!" At that he pushed her brother into the river as his body was dragged down the river. Syria held back the erg to scream as a waterfall of tears streamed down her face. She turned and ran all the way home just as Sakio wanted……………..

**END FLASHBACK!**

Syria's eyes streamed with tears and she lifted the object, it was a small razor that had some dried blood on it from before. Almost instantly she sliced the skin on her arm as more tears fell. The blood dripped from her arm and streamed when her tears reached it.

She lifted her pants leg and slowly cut through her thigh shutting her eyes taking in the relaxing pain. Slowly her pain eased and her tears stopped. Her blood dripped onto the floor, but she didn't notice.

Sometime later………….

Syria was curled up on the floor in her room in the corner against the wall. She was quietly sleeping. Someone slowly opened her door and waked in. It was Kemiko and Kurama.

Kurama questioned, "Where is she?" They looked around the room. Kemiko pointed to the corner.

"She's right there." Kurama looked at her, '_she looks so innocent and... cute!'_ He then snapped out of it as Kemiko's voice came back to him.

"Kurama………Kurama! KURAMA!" As he looked at her she sighed, "Get your stupid fox mind OUT of the gutter and pay attention!"

Kurama protested, "My mind is NOT in the gutter, thank you very much!"

A smirk came across her face as she teased, "Suuuuuuuuuuuure."

Kurama changed the subject asking, "Why would she want to sleep on the floor?"

Just then out of no where Hirina's voice said, "Well, it seems her animal side shows through even when she's in her human form, like me in a way. But actually, she's sleeping next to the vent. She must have been hot before she went to sleep. I wouldn't move her, she'll probably wake up."

Both Kurama and Kemiko jumped at her voice and glared at her. Hirina sighed, "Come one now, you know I'm everywhere!" She laughed a little.

Kemiko teased, "Everywhere on Shiro!" A darkening glare came across Hirina's face. Kemiko said, "Ok, I'll shut up!"

Hirina growled lowly, "Thank you!"

Hirina walked into her room and sniffed the air. "Hmmmmmmmmmm."

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, just thought I smelt something, awkward in here, but never mind; I was wrong."

They all left shutting the door and going back to their rooms so they too could sleep. A few minutes later Hirina snuck out of her room and headed back towards Syria's. Slowly she turned the knob of the door opening in silently.

She had to be sneaky and she was skilled at it. Hirina transformed into her full demon form as she became a full wolf. She sniffed the room following the scent she smelt before. Quietly she crept toward the bathroom as then scent emerged from there.

As she reached the bathroom she saw a drop of blood on the floor with a razor next to it. Hirina gasped at the sight. SHE WAS CUTTING HERSELF!

Ok, I'm stopping here, hope you enjoyed it, it's a lot longer then I'd normally put it, but since I got more reviews this time, I thought I'd be nice, lol. Well, READ&REVIEW! Thanks to all my honest reviewers! (Big smile) And the more reviews the better, longer, and sooner my chapters will be and be updated. SO GET TO REVIEWING, lol. SHOUT OUTS NOW!

**-Shout Outs!-**

**Animegirl2961:** Thanks, I was hoping to make more humor; hopefully, you'll keep reading, and thanks for doing so. It means so much to me! (Big smile)

**Onna of fire and pain:** First off, tight name girl! Second, YOU NO TOUCHY! Normally I wouldn't mind a nice battle, but I don't feel like dying at an early age, sorry, lol. Well, hope you enjoyed, and what, you didn't think I'd write more? Lol. O yea, and try killin some other chick cuz this onna gots skills. Lol.

**Tsuneari**: Lol, I won't take what you said offensively, though I normally do, but you're being honest, so it makes me happy! Thanks for reviewing though and I hope you will again. Not to mention, some characters WILL be OC because I like to twist things. Sorry if you don't like it, but that's just how it is, lol. Well, you'll find out the answers to your questions soon enough! They'll be in the next chapter! READ&REVIEW Pwease!

**Kemiko3955:** Wow, you seriously need to find something to do besides play with Hiei and Kurama. O yea and my sister got a shirt with Hiei! (Cries) I WANT IT! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And I still want your fuzzy tail! (Grabs her tail and hugs it) YAY!

**Jojogoodgirlgonebad:** Thanks for doing so! You make me feel so loved! (NOT like that, geeze, too many people have their minds in the gutter these days, lol.) Well, there will be love connections, and so, you probably can see some now, I didn't make it too hard, but I might switch some around to shock you all, but w/e. And I'll be writing another story later on soon too! And If I ever find time out of my busy schedule, I'll try and read any stories you've put up or will be putting up! Later! Please read and review too!

**Yuki Amida:** YAY! SHE LIKE MY STORY! (Dances around joyfully) Well, hope you continue reading! YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY! Lol, aren't I such an idiot, but ya gotta love me for it, lol. Well, have fun smacking yourself; I do that often, lol. Later!

**Sonya-White-Angle:** Thanks, and aren't you a reviewer for my friends story "Help ME from Myself"? I swear I saw your name in her review responses or something. The author's name is Mikanena. Well, w/e. I'm glad you like my story and this chapter is the longest yet! Ja ne!

**Mikanena:** Lmao, the butcher knife was partly an inside joke that really happened to me in REAL life. I took a butcher knife from the kitchen drawer and threatened my sister that I'd use it if she didn't let me get on the computer to update my story! LMAO! It's true though, it's NO lie, lmao, it was hilarious especially because my sister is afraid of sharp object, lol. Well, ja ne! And isn't the reviewer above you on my shout outs list a reviewer for your story?

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PROUD OF YOU ALL! 8 REVIEWS IN THIS SHORT TIME! (Tear of joy falls) You all make me feel so important! Well, hope you liked this chapter! I tried to update as soon as possible, but things happen, and besides it only took a few days anyway. Well, I'm working on 10 reviews for this chapter or more! Well, ja ne! And……………………….**READ&REVIEW!** (Laughs)

Rina


	4. Cutting Battles

Well, here's my next chapter! Not much to say except the fact that I'm having a shity day, but who cares………onto the disclaimer!

**Kemiko**: HI HI HI HIIIII! Kemiko reporting for duty! Riny does not own Yu Yu Hakusho! But I wish I did... then I'd make Kurama and Hiei dance for me... hehe...

Now on with the story and sadly, Kemiko will be leaving for Florida in 3 days as on right now, by the time I actually post it she will be gone! (Tear falls) Well, now to my story that hardly anyone reviewed!

**Chapter Four – Cutting Battles**

SHE WAS CUTTING HERSELF!

Just then Syria woke up and looked around. Something didn't feel right, someone was here. She didn't know who, or how she could tell, but she knew she was right. Slowly she got up and looked around the room.

Hirina heard movement from the room as her ears stood straight up. _'SHIT! I'm dead!'_ She looked around for some place to hind……..

Syria burst open the bathroom door to find………….no one was there. She cautiously looked around the bathroom. Slowly she crept towards the shower curtain and snatched it back, no one was there either. Quickly she searched through the cabinets and any possible hiding place left and found; no one.

Hirina climbed up the wall digging her nails harshly into it to keep her grip. Now she was hanging from the high ceiling. Just then Syria burst into the bathroom and looked around fiercely. Silently Hirina prayed she wouldn't look up. Soon she began rummaging threw everything causing enough noise for her to claw her way out of the bathroom. Her grip was slipping and her arms were getting tired.

Just then Syria came out of the bathroom looking around. She said loudly, "I know someone's in here, SHOW YOURSELF!" There was no noise nothing moved. Syria growled in frustration.

Hirina thought to herself '_I am such a fuckin idiot. This chick in gonna kill me. Wait, what am I saying, I'm stronger then her, but I can't hurt her, Koenma would kill me! Oh who fuckin cares! Ah shit! I'm slipping!'_

Syria took a small knife out of her back pocket and stated harshly, "Show yourself, or I'll have to do this the hard way!"

Just then there was a loud crash behind her. She whipped around almost instantly and saw Hirina on top of her now broken night stand.

As Hirina got up, Syria slammed her against the wall and held the knife to her throat. She demanded, "What were you doing spying on me."

Hirina spat, "If you'd take that damn knife off my throat I might give you an idea!"

Syria snapped, "You're in no position to snap at me! I'll slit your throat instantly if I have to!"

Hirina said harshly, "Pfft, you wouldn't!"

Syria pressed the knife closer to her skin and questioned, "Are you sure about that wolf girl?"

Hirina spat, "O now we're getting racist?"

Syria smirked, "No, just offensive." Hirina raised an eyebrow at her. Syria sighed, "Now are you going to tell me why you were snooping around my room?"

Hirina responded, "Depends….."

Syria glared her, "On what?"

"She sighed, "It depends if you'll take that knife off of my throat, it's starting to irritate my skin a bit below the blade. Or could you at least move it to a different spot on my neck?"

Syria stared at her in disbelief, "I'm not here to convenience you! Now answer my question!"

Hirina glared at her and said with a slight growl, "I will if you either move your knife to a different spot on my neck or remove it!"

Syria looked at her unsurely. She then slowly removed them knife from Hirina's throat, but still held it up threateningly. Hirina said kindly, "Thank you."

Syria demanded, "Now tell me!"

Hirina sighed, "Kurama and Kemiko were in here before looking for you, but they saw you were sleeping. I over heard them talking and came into the room and when I did, I smelt blood. Later after they left, I came back in here to check it out on why I smelt blood. I went to your bathroom and found the source."

Hirina held up the razor with blood on it. A shocked look came across Syria's face, SHE KNEW! Syria was lost for words! What would she tell her!

Hirina saw her expression and sighed, "Why? Why'd you do it?"

Syria said slowly, but gaining more confidence in her voice, "I- It was because- I just- WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW ANYWAYS! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

Hirina's ears drooped; this wasn't going to be easy. She sighed and explained, "Syria, there's no point in trying to hide it, I already know."

Syria yelled, "YES THERE IS! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

Hirina questioned, "What? The fact that you don't want anyone else to know? The fact that you don't want to face everyone else's reactions? That you don't know what to do if they reject you? Or is it that you are too ashamed of yourself that you simply don't know what to do or say?" Syria went silent and stared at the floor hopelessly.

Hirina explained, "Syria, I know how it feels, and rather you believe me or not, I know what you're going through."

Syria said defensively with sadness, "No you don't! You couldn't ever understand! They all say that, but they never _really_ know how it feels!"

Hirina stated annoyed, "Yes, I do know how it feels and I find it pathetic on how you dare challenge me to say I don't. You don't know me or what I've seen and done. Don't you dare judge me before you even know who I am!"

Syria went silent once more, she could tell that she shouldn't have said what she said for Hirina was offended by it, but who cared, and for all she knew it could all be a lie! Syria finally spoke demanding, "Why do you even care to know?"

Hirina said harshly to calm herself down a bit, "I _want_ to help, but it seems you're as stubborn as everyone else, am I right? You'll say that your problems are none of my business and that I should leave you alone am I right?"

Syria glared at her now, she was irritating her and she wasn't about to let her know everything that easily. She snapped, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!"

Hirina said angered, but kept her voice level calm, "Trying to defend yourself are you?"

Syria spat, "Yes, I am! Got a problem with it bitch?"

Hirina's ears stiffened as she heard her last word, she laughed. "Funny choice of words you've got there, and there is no sense in me arguing, for I already know it's a solid fact that I am a bitch seeing as I am a female dog."

Syria growled, "You're just trying to get me to back down and tell you everything, don't you! I'm more defensive then you think!"

Hirina raised an eyebrow at her and asked gently, "Defensive, I have no doubt in that, but the question is, why? Hmm? What are you defending yourself from?"

Syria stared at her lost for words as she didn't know what to say to that response. Syria glared at her harshly, "You're trying to trick me!"

Hirina rolled her eyes, "How long are you going to keep coming up of ways that I am against you? Huh? Cuz I'm quiet sick of it at this moment. You have no reason to try and defend yourself for there is nothing to defend yourself from."

Syria asked, "And what makes you think I'll believe you on that, after all, you are the one sneaking into my room in the dead of night!"

Hirina sighed, "If you need proof then, I guess I'll give it to you." Hirina pulled up the sleeve of her shirt revealing several scars up her arms that seemed impossible to heal. Syria gasped at the sight of them; never had she managed to hurt herself THAT badly! Those wounds seemed bad enough to make a man cry!

Hirina spat through gritted teeth, "Is _THAT_ enough to convince your stubborn self that there are people like you who feel what you feel and WANT to help!"

Syria was shocked at the sight that she couldn't seem to find her own voice. Hirina sighed, "I didn't mean it to be like this but you've got to understand, you're not the only suicidal bitch living."

Syria finally managed to say, "I-I didn't know- I'm sorry- I just-"

Hirina cut her of smiling as she said, "It's alright."

Syria fell to the ground crying as the knife slipped from her grip. She said with tears falling from her eyes, "I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I ever did. I just- I couldn't- I didn't know how to make the pain go away! It was the only thing I could think of! It was the only thing that worked!"

Hirina knelt down besides her putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know, but some day, when ever that is, you'll realize that it won't change anything, but only keep you running from what you what you fear to face."

Syria looked up at Hirina and saw her gentle smile. Suddenly Syria griped Hirina in a hug. Hirina was shocked at first, but then hugged her back and gently ran her fingers threw the strands of her hair in a comforting, motherly way.

Hirina smiled as she felt weird, she didn't know why, but she did. Maybe it was because she never ever helped someone like this in a long time, but she was glad to be doing so again.

Syria cried in Hirina's arms as she though _Í don't know who this girl is, but she's……she just seems trustworthy. Her appearance makes me think otherwise, but she's just like me, and somehow I trust her. All I know is that this girl makes me feel safe…………'_ A small smile came across Syria's face as she held Hirina tighter.

Hirina said softly, "Syria it's ok, I'm not going anywhere……."

Syria finally let her go as she replied, "I know……..I just…..no one's ever known anything about me that easily before. I don't know how……but you're just…….different……."

Hirina laughed a little to herself as she sighed, "I am Syria, I never wanted to be…….but I am, and I hope that you'll give the others a chance as you have given me, and as for your little secret…….."

Syria's head droop _'She's going to tell the others……isn't she………'_

Hirina continued, "It shall remain a secret, between you and I, but promise me one thing Syria……"

"What?" Syria asked looking her straight in the eye.

"That you'll try and I mean _try_ to stop. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be here."

Syria nodded her head, "I promise." They both smiles and Hirina got up on her feet pulling Syria up with her.

Syria questioned, "But why aren't you stopping though?"

Hirina's ears drooped sadly as she replied quietly, "I did."

Syria looked at her confused, "Then why- But your arm!"

Hirina sighed, "They're scars from when I did. I quit at least a year or more ago."

Syria stared at her with wide eyes, "You seriously cut yourself _that_ bad!"

Hirina sighed, "Sadly yes, Koenma is still trying to find something that will cure it and rid me of these hideous scars, but still he's failed." Syria was silent; she didn't know what to say.

"HIRINA! HIRINA!" they heard someone yelling for Hirina out in the hallway.

Syria and Hirina gave each other a startled look.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Hirina said receiving a smile from Syria.

Hirina began to make her way to the door.

"RINA! Come out come out wherever you are!" Hirina could hear Mika's voice out in the hall.

Hirina closed the door behind her, only to be greeted by Mika's HAPPY face in front of her.

"Kami, you scared me Mika." Hirina said as the startled look disappeared from her face.

"What, too happy?" Mika asked her.

"Sort of." Hirina said. She twitched as Mika's happy face returned.

"I'm just so happy. Kiyoshi and Shiro ARE BACK!" Mika said jumping around in circles.

"I know." Hirina said as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"OOOOO, RINA and Shiro sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then come-" Mika began.

"Alright, kami, so what if I do LIKE him." Hirina said cutting off Mika. "Plus, that is the most childish song ever!"

"I know I just had to do that." Mika said as she began to walk. "Oh yea. The boys went out to the arcade, they wanted to know if we wanted to come along, but I said no. I couldn't find you. Plus, I thought it was a good idea, for them to go and celebrate. Even Hiei left with them. I guess he left because Kemiko wanted to go."

Mika laughed at that. She remembered how they acted when they first met.

**Flashback**

"Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei. Meet, Hirina, Kemiko, Mika, Shiro, And Kiyoshi, your new team mates." Koenma began he's introduction. They were all separated. Yusuke and his team on one side of the table and the newcomers on the other.

"Great." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"HI!" Kuwabara said overly excited.

"Welcome." Kurama said to them.

"Hn" was all Hiei said.

"HI!" Kemiko happily said, receiving you-are-way-too-happy looks from her side of the table.

"What?" Kemiko said as she looked at her teammates.

"Nothing." They all say in unison. "Hello."

Yusuke and the gang looked at them, as if they practiced their greetings.

Everyone on the opposite side began to laugh.

"Kami, you guys sounded like you rehearsed that." Kemiko said in between her laughs.

"Hey I have an idea! How about we go to the arcade?" Kuwabara added in as everyone nodded their head.

-At the Arcade-

Kemiko was glaring at the game, she kept on losing and it made her furious. "Stupid game!" She finally gave up and went to sit at a table, where Hiei was.

"Hi," She half heartedly said.

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY THAT? CAN'T YOU SAY HI?" Kemiko yelled, she didn't mean to it was just that the game and all got her a bit pissed.

Everyone around her looked at her.

"HN." Hiei said, again.

Kemiko became frustrated. She glared at him fiercely not taking her eye off of him. Hiei took this as a challenge and stared her down back. Neither of them dared to blink.

Kemiko kicked the table causing it to hit Hiei in the stomach. Hiei suddenly blinked.

Kemiko said harshly, "Hmph take that midget boy!"

Hiei grew furious and pushed the table into her gut. Kemiko pushed the table back at him.

This continued until Hiei pushed the table so hard it flipped up as they both were standing now glaring at each other with hate.

**End of flashback**.

"You do remember right?" Mika asked Hirina.

"Who could forget?" Hirina said, remembering their welcome meeting.

"Just look at them now, awwww!" Mika said. They both laughed at that.

"So...how long ago did they leave?" Hirina asked.

"Well, about an hour ago. I looked all over this forsaken mansion for you; it never crossed my mind that you would be in Syria's room." Mika said.

"Oh. They should be coming back soon right?" Hirina asked Mika.

"Yea, Uh... Do you want to train until they get back? I haven't trained in a while it might do me good." Mika said.

"Yea, wait, hold on" Hirina said as she turned around and breathed deeply. "HEY SYRIA WE'LL BE DOWNSTAIRS TRAINING IF YOU WANT TO YOU CAN COME AND WATCH!" Hirina yelled.

"Well, come on." Mika said as she began to run, clearly going to win the race since she was a Kitsune and all.

Hirina glared as she ran to catch up to her. As they were almost to the training room, Mika tripped on the leg of a chair and went soaring through the air and straight into the wall next to the door of the training room. Hirina was running too fast and slid to a halt just as she went into the room. Hirina knelt down and asked Mika while laughing her ass off, "Are- YOU- OK!"

Mika glared at her, "I'm glad you think it's funny!"

"Yea, well, I think this means, I won the race here." Hirina replied with a smirk across her face.

Mika protested, "That's not fair! There was interference!"

"What the stupidity of your brain?" Hirina questioned while laughing.

"Yea, Yea, very funny!" Mika spat.

"Actually, it is!" Hirina responded. Hirina held out a hand to Mika and she took it as Hirina helped her up.

They then got their fighting clothes on and came out ready to battle. Mika wore baggy black jeans with blood red lining. Her shirt was a black belly shirt with naughty printed across the front of in blood red letters with crimson jewels around it. On her feet were Black and blood red Phat Farms.

Hirina wore Black baggy jeans like Mika's except they had a dragon design down the sides of them glowing in a turquoise color. She wore a similar black belly shirt with thin straps that had a dragon glowing in turquoise on the front. On her feet were white and black Phat Farms.

Mika and Hirina stood in the middle of the room opposite of each other ready to fight.

Mika questioned, "Who's making the first-"

But before she could finish, Hirina attacked her slashing her arm with a dagger she withdrew from her pants pocket. She flipped over her and kicked her in the back smashing her into the wall. Mika growled, "That was a bit harsh!"

Hirina smirked, "Not even close kitsune!" At that Mika withdrew her katana and slashed at Hirina. Hirina did a back flip and questioned, "Using katanas now, are we?"

Mika smiled, "Maybe."

Hirina threw her daggers at Mika's head and withdrew her own katana. Mika quickly dodged her daggers spinning in midair gracefully. "Hirina smirked, "Now we're even!"

Both Hirina and Mika's katanas met with a loud clang of metal. They slashed at each other for some time, until Mika did a quick, swift slash at Hirina's stomach. Hirina backed up, but Mika still cut her skin causing her to bleed.

Hirina landed in a crouched position as she clutched her stomach as her head was down facing the ground. Mika laughed, "What now wolf girl!" At that Syria walked into the training room and took a seat against the wall watching curiously

'_Wait! Is Hirina bleeding! They ACTUALLY hurt each other!'_ Hirina looked up at Mika with a wide grin. "Not bad."

"Thank you!" Mika replied with a smile. Hirina did a spin kick knocking to her the ground as she slashed her leg tearing her jeans and landing over her with her katana too her throat.

Mika kicked Hirina in the head and kicked her into the wall putting a crack into it. Hirina hit the ground with a hard thud. At that the rest of the gang came in for they returned from the arcade.

Kuwabara cheered, "YES! More entertainment!"

Hiei muttered, "Baka!"

Kemiko replied, "This'll be interesting though."

Just then Hirina disappeared and reappeared behind Mika. She grabbed her tails and threw her across the room into the wall harder then she did to her. "That one actually hurt!" Hirina said with a growl in her voice.

Mika then took one of Hirina's daggers from before and threw it at her just missing her by a centimeter. "Damn!" Mika did a flip spinning as she made a tidal wave of water crash down on Hirina as she kicked her in the gut. Hirina hit the ground hard as blood emerged from her mouth. Now Hirina's eyes were glowing turquoise with a gold lining. Just then Hirina grew a fire ball in her hand as she threw it at Mika. Mika dodged it, but the flame caught the end of her hair setting a few of her strands on fire. She put in out with a small fire ball as if it was nothing. Hirina growled in anger as her body surrounded with flames. She then created a blast of fire that went straight for Mika's body.

Mika tried to dodge it, but it was too big, she flew into the wall as the flames burned her. She saved herself from most of it with a water barrier right after.

Just then at the same time Mika and Hirina sent blasts of water/fire at each other. Their blasts met each other and were fighting the other to take control.

Some time later……….they were still standing their ground trying to dominate over the other. Hirina yelled, "Oh fuck this!" She moved out of the way sending Mika's water blast into the wall. Hirina made a fire ball mixed with a swirling light energy and threw it straight at Mika hitting her straight in the gut. Mika had a bleeding lip from hitting the ground so hard and her side was bleeding from her falling on one of the daggers.

Mika threw another dagger of her own so fast Hirina didn't see it before it stabbed her in the arm. Hirina yelled in pain. She quickly pulled the dagger out of her arm and threw it into the wall. She then disappeared again as she appeared right in front of Mika glowing a bright pure light not allowing Mika to see.

Mika held her arms above her eyes trying to see. Hirina took this opportunity to claw Mika across the face with her claws. Mika punched Hirina in the face. Hirina then used a blast of light to smash Mika into the wall again. Mika did the same with her water blast. They both flew into the wall and fell to the ground.

Slowly they both got up. Kemiko yelled before they could do anything more, "YOU MIGHT WANT TO STOP NOW!" They both looked at her confused.

They asked in unison, "Why?"

Kemiko replied, "Cuz you both are to the point where you're going to pass out from blood loss!"

Hirina scoffed, "Blood loss my ass!"

Mika stated, "Same here!" They both picked up their katanas and went at it again.

As another 30 minutes went by, both Mika and Hirina were bleeding badly and beaten up badly, but they both were determined to keep fighting.

Kemiko sighed, "Are you two almost done yet? You'll die before one of you actually kills each other!" They both glared at her and continued.

About 15 minutes later, Mika had Hirina pinned on the ground with a knife to her throat.

Hirina put her hands on the blade and pushed it away from her neck as blood poured from her hands. She pushed Mika off of her as they both stood there exhausted almost about to faint. Just then they both collapsed on the ground. The others quickly got up and rushed over to them. Hirina held her hand up for them to stop, "I'm fine!"

Shiro sighed, "Come on! You two need to stop."

Mika replied, "Never!"

Kiyoshi laughed, "Too bad, we won't let you continue!"

Mika protested, "HEY! You can't interfere!"

Kiyoshi questioned, "Wana bet?"

Hirina then passed out from blood loss. Kemiko yelled, "See! What'd I tell you! And no one wants to listen to me! You all think I'm stupid and my opinion doesn't matter, but what now! HA! I was right!"

Mika asked, "You done yet?"

Kemiko said, "Yea!"

They all stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Mika sighed, "Then why don't you heal her instead of babbling on about your correct predictions."

Kemiko stated, "Oh yea!" Quickly she rushed over to Hirina and held her hands Hirina stomach. A light suddenly emerged from her hands and slowly Hirina's wounds began to heal themselves.

Mika stood up and began to make her way over to Kemiko, Kiyoshi, and Shiro who were all waiting for Kemiko to finish as the others sat and watched. "Oh yea, and while your at it can you also hea-" was all Mika could say before she too passed out, making her way to the floor.

Luckily Kiyoshi caught her before she fell. "Kami, what did we tell 'em."

"They are both so stubborn, seriously. I mean I understand. They have their demon forms, which have too much pride, too much for them too swallow and lose a fight. Ah but oh well." Kemiko said as she finished healing Hirina.

Shiro bent down and Picked Hirina off the floor. "I'll take her to her room." Shiro stated.

"Now, for Mika. Hold on let me see if they are too serious. Cause maybe she can heal herself if she changed into Kitsune form." Kemiko said.

(You can erase the next part. It won't matter because the story will fall into place anyways)

"Not a good idea, for her to change into Kitsune form." Hiei said.

"Why not?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Because it's Kurama's mating season." Hiei said. Kurama began to blush.

"So...He can handle it can't he? I mean he's not going after us is he?" Kemiko said.

"I can handle you guys, but not a Kitsune in the same house. If she changes into Kitsune form, then...you know." Kurama said, as his blush grew deeper.

"So you mean you'll HAVE to FUCK HER CRAZY!" Yusuke said, in his usual hentai way.

Kiyoshi glared at Yusuke for saying that, he was very protective of what he loved, and he loved Mika.

"SHUT UP YUSUKE!" Syria said. She didn't even now she said it. It sort of slipped. She knew if she no one told Yusuke to shut up, he would be getting his ass whooped by Kiyoshi.

"Hey! Don't tell me to shut up!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Will both of you calm down, go ahead Kurama." Kemiko said as everyone silenced.

"Yes, that is what will happen. So I would suggest you heal her. Don't worry Kiyoshi; I'll try to hold my urges." Kurama said as he chuckled.

Kiyoshi stopped glaring and smiled at Kurama, he knew he could trust him.

"I think you should just heal her." Kiyoshi said.

Kemiko, again placed her hand over Mika's wounds as a light, yet again, emerged from her hands. Soon enough her wounds were healed by Kemiko.

"You should take her to her room. Let her rest for awhile." Kemiko said.

"Alright." Kiyoshi said as he began to walk away.

"SO...Any one wanna watch a movie?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm hungry, maybe food first." Yusuke said which caused every one to look at him.

"What?" Yusuke asked them. "Can't a guy get some food, without everyone looking at him?" Yusuke asked them.

"He's right, I'm hungry." Kemiko said, as her stomach growled.

"Let's go!" Yusuke yelled as everyone began to walk out.

-In Hirina's room.-

Shiro sat down on Hirina's bed, careful not to wake her up. He remembered what happened last time he woke her up, while she was asleep. She wasn't expecting him, so he ended up with a knife at his neck, in only a couple of minutes.

Shiro looked at Hirina's lips, he couldn't help it. She had kissed him today. Now that had to mean something. He had always liked Hirina, but he didn't dare say that to her. She was so closed up, especially when it came to guys. Her last boyfriend ended up in a coma, he tried to have his way with her, and well...she sort of beat the shit out of him.

Shiro stood up and made his way over to the side of Hirina's bed. He bent down so his face would be close to Hirina's.

Suddenly the space was closed between them was closed, but not by Shiro, but by Hirina. Their lips made contact and they began to kiss, passionately. Hirina wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kisses deeper. Shiro landed on top of Hirina, he was trying to hold himself above her, but he couldn't hold much longer. He rolled around so that Hirina was onto of him. He didn't want to SQUASH her to death! He began to lick Hirina's lips, asking for an entrance, Hirina gave it to him.

Well, that's it for this LONG ass chapter, lol. It's the longest I've written in any story of mine! On fanfiction at least. I'm a bit disappointed in you all though, I got less reviews then my previous chapter! Come on people! PLEASE get your buddies and other people to read my story! I'm going to try and get 10 chapters this time. I hope this chapter didn't suck THAT bad. And I'll be adding more stuff about Syria in the next chapter, and I'd like to thank Mika for helping me to write this chapter! And ideas……..I need ideas, so if you have any, feel free to mention them in your review!

**Ashley Becht**: lol, I'm glad you like the story, but you know I DO have more then one chapters in my stories, lol. Glad you like. Can't wait till the 19th so we can chill and go to the graveyard! WOOT! Lol, ttyl, ja ne!

**Yuki Amida:** THANK YOU! (Big smile) (Hugs reviewer) a….sorry about that, lol (Sweat drop) lol, Well, I hope you liked this chapter also, ttyl, ja ne!

**Sonya-White-Angle:** Thanks! And just so you know, both Mika and I, we didn't mean our stories to seem alike, I did this chapter hoping that it'd turn our stories in completely different directions. What can I say, great minds think alike, lol. But no, neither of us copied off of each other. Later!

**Piper Grasion:** Lol, yes, death is lovely! But, eh, death is always there, life isn't, rather live longer, death can wait. (Big Smile) AND SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! I've been busy cleaning the house, and now I'm sick, I hate being sick, IT'S NOT FAIR! And who gets sick in summer? Geeze! Well, I hope you like this chapter; it's longer then the rest! Lol, you're an interesting person might I add by what I read in your review. Ja ne!

**Kemiko3955:** How are you not important? Lol, and if Mika's in it more along with me, it's because she's helping me write it, lmao. And what's with the Riny? Last time I checked it was Rina………what ever, ne way………..HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AND GO TO FLORIDA! YOU LEFT ME WITH NO DISCLAIMERS! WHAAAAA! YOU NEED TO SEND ME MORE! Ok I'm done! (Big cheesy smile) lol, ja ne kitty!

**Mikanena:** Lol, we already discussed it, the suicidal part, as you know, it wasn't a copy from yours, blah blah blah, lol, but I hope this chapter puts our stories far apart from each others! I hope……….but you helped me write it, SO I CAN BLAME YOU! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Lol, ja ne fox girl! Lol

Well, until CHAPTER FIVE! Adios, chao, ja ne!

**READ&REVIEW!**

Rina


	5. Confusion

Ok, sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been dealing with stuff at home and I was by Mika's house for 4 days so yea, bare with me! I'll try and make this chapter really good, but I'm having on shity writer's block. This might take long to get out, but I'm doing the best I can with this story, and I'll be putting up my 2 new stories soon, so I'll have A LOT to type, so PLEASE don't flame me for how long it's taking. And it took you all long enough to give me enough reviews to update! Well, ON WITH THE STORY! And to my disclaimer Kemiko!

**Kemiko:** I'm in Florida right now, please leave a message after a beep, and Hirina doesn't own YYH! Now get off my back!

**Chapter 5 – Confusion**

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Hirina and Shiro's romance had to stop.

"HEY YOU TWO! We're gonna eat something real quick and if you want to you can come down to watch a movie in like 10 minutes. Oh yea, tell Mika and Kiyoshi, will ya." Kemiko said as she began to walk away.

They could hear her say, 'I'm hungry' from the hallway. Hirina and Shiro smiled at each other and continued with their kiss.

-Mika's Room-

Kiyoshi sat in a chair, as he watched Mika sleep. The day he left for the mission, she had cried. It hurt for him to see her cry; it felt like a knife was being stabbed in his heart over and over again.

**Flashback**

Kiyoshi stood there with Mika in his hands, her chest in his shoulder, as tears poured down her face onto his shirt. They were standing outside in a garden.

Mika looked at him in the face. Kiyoshi wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself and Shiro. Promise me you'll make it back, Kiyoshi." Mika said, as new tears fell from her eyes.

"Mika..." Kiyoshi began. Koenma had given him a hard mission. He wasn't sure he'd make it back. None of the other guys were back from their mission yet, so they had to go alone.

"Promise me Kiyoshi!" She yelled at him with tears flowing down her face.

Kiyoshi looked at her, and for the first time he was mad at no one except at himself. He was mad at himself, because he was the one who caused Mika to cry this time.

"I promise." Kiyoshi said. He had made the promise and he would not break it.

Mika smiled at him, "Thank you Kiyoshi."

**End of flashback**

Mika moved a little in her sleep, snapping Kiyoshi out of his memory. He looked at her and noticed she hadn't awoken yet, he smiled.

Mika didn't have to open her eyes to see who was in the room with her; she had a keen sense of smell.

"Hi Kiyo." Mika said as she smiled, her eyes still closed.

Kiyoshi smiled and stood up. He made his way over to Mika. Mika's eyes opened, as she watched Kiyoshi make his way over to her.

"Your back." She said, almost silently, as she ran to him and hugged him. "You had me so worried." Kiyoshi hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you were dead, you were gone for so long. Hirina was worried too, I could tell. I'm more sensitive then her. I guess I cried for both of us. But she was also worried. Did Shiro get hurt?" Mika said, as tears fell from her eyes.

Kiyoshi wiped them away. "Yes, but nothing to bad, just a couple cuts here and there."

"Oh." Mika said as she looked up at him.

Kiyoshi smiled and gave her a kiss. They broke apart and Mika rested her head on Kiyoshi's chest.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling them both.

"OOOHHHH Mika and Kiyoshi, what are you two doing in there?" Hirina said in a taunting voice.

Kiyoshi and Mika both laughed.

"Maybe their kissing; like this." They heard Shiro and Hirina from the hallway, making loud sucking noises.

"Hey!" Mika yelled in a playful way.

"Just kidding, we know that's not how you freaks kiss. Anyways, we wanted to know if you all wanted to watch a movie downstairs." Hirina asked.

"Sure." Kiyoshi said as he opened the door.

"Great." Shiro said, as they began to make their way downstairs.

"So…who's the new girl?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, she's Syria. You'll find out more about here, once we're downstairs." Hirina said.

"Speaking of her..." Mika said.

They noticed Syria and Kurama walking down the other end of the hall. Syria was smiling, as was Kurama.

"Well, well, well, looks like cherry boy has a taste for new girls." Hirina said.

They all laughed. Kurama and Syria turned around to see them. Hirina said to Syria through telepathy '_Go Syria! You got him all over you! WOOT!'_

A blush spread across Syria's face with a bit of confusion, she couldn't tell who exactly said that. Hirina made a quick wave with her hand to let her know it was her. The others looked at her confused, why was she so red?

Just then Hiei came around the corner with Kemiko on his back. Kemiko said with a smile, "Hi Rina! What were you and Shiro up to?" She winked at Hirina. Hirina turned bright red as she growled at her.

Kemiko eyes widened, "Now, now Hirina, let's not get vicious here!" Hirina smirked as her ears perked up.

She counted threateningly, "Ten, nine, eight, seven….."

Kemiko yelled, "Hiei! Move it!"

Hiei questioned, "Wha- Why?"

Hirina stated, "Six! Of forget this! TIME'S UP!"

Hiei's eyes widened as he took off at top speed. Hirina wasn't far behind him.

Hirina pounced on Kemiko transforming into her full demon form as a full wolf as she pulled Kemiko off of Hiei. Kemiko was now pinned on the ground with the wolf Hirina on top of her.

Kemiko sweat dropped, "A…. now, can't we all just be HAPPY!" She plastered a big smile across her face. Hirina growled. Kemiko transformed into a kitten and quickly squeezed her way out from underneath Hirina, "EEP!"

Hirina transformed into her puppy wolf form and chased after her barking. Kemiko ran under the couch as Hirina chased after her. They began running all over the rooms and such. When they reached the living room, Kemiko pounced on Hirina and clawed at her shoulder.

A whine emerged from the little wolf puppy. Syria laughed as she stared at them amused. _'They might be freaks, but I could get used to this!'_ She watched as Hirina threw Kemiko off of her. Syria asked, "Don't they ever get mad at each other?"

Kurama replied, "They're sisters, twins to be exact."

Syria's eyes widened, "But….how can they be! Kemiko's……and she's…..!"

Kurama laughed a little as he stated, "They have two separate dads, it's a long story, don't really want to explain it really. Maybe later though." Syria nodded as she brought her attention back to the little battle between the twins.

Hirina tackled the kitten and bit her ear gently, so she wouldn't make her bleed, but at least hurt her. Kemiko hissed and scratched at Hirina's face. Hirina barked harshly at her. They started to wrestle with each other, both of them trying to pin the other down.

Their fighting got more and more violently. Syria nervously questioned, "A…….shouldn't you separate them?"

Kurama shook his head, "Na, they're just having fun, they always do this."

Hirina now had Kemiko pinned down. Kemiko pawed at Hirina's leg with innocent kitty eyes. Hirina growled and barked at her as if she was speaking. When Kemiko meowed back, Syria realized they were.

Kemiko kept pawing at her and Hirina bit her paw because she was irritating her. Kemiko let out a loud meow from pain. She hissed harshly at Hirina. A hardly noticeable smirk came across Hirina's face. She began licking Kemiko's face and fur.

A disgusted look came across the kitten's face. Kemiko transformed back into her human/demon form and stated, "Ok, ok! I give up! Just stop licking me!" Hirina didn't stop. They others laughed. After another minute, Hirina stopped licking her.

She too transformed into her human/demon form and questioned, "Aw, kitty no likey?"

Kemiko glared at her, "Get off of me Rina!" Hirina rolled off of her and got up. She winced a little as she looked at her shoulder where the pain emerged.

Hirina stated, "You clawed my shoulder you fur ball!" They looked at Hirina and saw the bloody claw makes on Hirina's shoulder.

Kemiko protested, "Yea, well you bit my ear!"

Hirina put her hand on her face, "Well, that's not bleeding, but you did give me a scratch!"

Kemiko sighed, "Oh please, get over it. It's not the worse that could have happened!"

Hirina growled, "Fur ball!"

Kemiko hissed, "Who are you callin a fur ball? You're fuzzier then me!"

Hirina stated, "Still, same difference!"

Kemiko protested, "Is not!"

Hirina growled defensively, "Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

They growled and hissed at each other. Just as they were about to go at it again, Kurama and Hiei separated them. As Syria saw Kurama put his arms around Hirina's waist, a spark of jealousy hit her, but she quickly pushed it away.

Kemiko yelled, "Bitch!"

Hirina spat, "Bastard!"

Kemiko stopped fighting Hiei's grip as she said matter-of-factly, "Wait, if I'm a bastard, wouldn't you be one too?"

Hirina stopped struggling against Kurama and thought for a moment and stated, "Yea, that would be right……right?"

Kurama and Hiei let go of them. They apparently were good again. Syria asked in disbelief, "That's it! You two just start talking again!"

Kemiko tilted her head and stated, "Yea…..what? You though we really were in a fight?"

Hirina smiled, "We're just messing around with each other!"

Syria laughed nervously, "Yea…….."

Mika protested with a mouth full of popcorn, "Oh come on! You're done fighting already! It just started!"

Syria laughed, "You actually got popcorn and everything!"

Mika stated, "YEA!"

Syria started laughing her ass off. It seemed so stupid, but for some reason she found it funny. The others looked at her like she had a problem, but a smile came across Kurama's face. He had never heard her laugh before. He couldn't help it. Seeing her happy meant a lot to him.

Kuwabara complained, "Are we going to watch the movie now, or what?"

Kemiko sighed, "No shit! Let's go!" A big smile came across her face.

Hirina laughed, "Using the cheesy smile now, are we?"

Kemiko stated, "YEP!"

They all found a place to sit as Kemiko asked, "Ummmm, what movie? There are 3 of them here!"

Hirina said quickly before anyone said anything, "NO ROMANCE! OR CHICK FLICKS! OR HORROR! OR SCARY! OR SUICIDAL! OR……ummmmmm, what does that leave? HUMOR! WOOT!"

They all looked at her with raised eye brows. Kemiko said, "Alright, then that leave humor……YAY!" She put in the movie in the DVD player.

Mika was lying on a couch with Kiyoshi while Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the floor. Syria was sitting on another couch with Kurama. Kemiko plopped on Hiei's lap as they sat next to them. Hirina was curled up in Shiro's lap as he played with her ears.

Shiro said with a slight chuckle, "Hirina, stop wagging your tail, your hitting my face!"

Mika laughed, "She always does that! At least Kemiko and I don't have to deal with it while you're here!" She burst out laughing at the memories.

**Flashback**

They were all sitting in the living room talking when Hirina looked at Mika with puppy eyes as she asked Mika desperately, "Pwease Mika!"

Mika asked, "What?"

Hirina whined, "PWEASE!"

Mika demanded, "WHAT?"

Hirina said innocently, "Scratch my ears! PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE!" Her puppy eyes grew bigger.

Mika replied firmly, "No."

Hirina pouted with even bigger puppy eyes, "COME ON! PWEASE MIKA!"

Mika yelled, "NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Hirina growled at her and turned to Kemiko, "Kemiko?"

Kemiko sighed with irritation, "NO!"

Hirina begged while pawing at Kemiko, "PWEASE KITTY!"

Kemiko yelled, "NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hirina whined, "NO ONE CARES ANY MORE!" Kemiko stuck her head under a pillow.

Mika growled and scratched Hirina's ears. A triumphant smile came across Hirina's face. Kemiko stared at Mika in disbelief, "You would scratch her ears Mika!"

Mika protested, "She was getting on my nerves!"

Kemiko sighed, "Suuuuuuure." Mika glared at her.

Hirina's tail wagged happily. Mika sighed, "Hirina, stop wagging your tail so much, it's starting to hurt my leg!"

**End Flash Back!**

Shiro stated, "It couldn't have been that bad!"

Kemiko protested, "Maybe to you, but I found it rather annoying. She's lucky her head is still firmly on her head!" Hirina stuck her tongue out at Kemiko and snuggled against Shiro.

Kemiko rolled her eyes at her and stuck her tongue back out at her. Syria giggled at them. Kuwabara shhhhhhed them as the movie started. Kemiko and Hiei were whispering to each other and a little laughter came between.

Syria's thoughts drifted, _'I like this place, but, I feel weird here. Here I am sitting with cherry head and he's almost touching me! I never laugh this much! Something is wrong with me! I'm never this happy! I feel like I'm not myself, I feel lost! GRRRR! What's happening to me? And I'm actually, liking Kurama………AND the others around me! Am I giving into them? What if they betray me like everyone else did? I can't trust them this quickly! I can't let them too close to me. I don't like people touching me either! Especially Shuichi, or Kurama, or whatever they call him! How can he seem so different? All of those years………ever since 6th grade, he just stood there and let them mess with me. I was almost convinced he thought it was humorous and enjoyed seeing me in pain! At least I ………was convinced………"_

Just then someone's voice snapped her back to reality, it was Kurama. He questioned, "Syria, Syria, are you ok?"

Syria looked at him with a black expression, _'His eyes are so deep and beautiful!'_ She was too deep in her thoughts as she accidentally slipped saying, "You're eyes are pretty."

Kurama asked her confused at what she said, "What?"

Syria just realized what she had said. She gasped. "I didn't mean that, I was- What do you want anyway!"

Kurama said unsure of her, "I wanted to know if you were alright, you looked a little dead there for a minute."

Syria quickly stated defensively, "I'm perfectly fine cherry head!"

Kurama sighed and turned his attention back to the movie _'Is she always so stubborn? But still, she said what she said. Was she really thinking about me? Was she serious?'_

Syria went back to her thoughts, _'I can't, I can't let him get close to me! I can't believe I let that slip! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! GRRRRRR! #(#&$()& What am I supposed to do? I'm so fuckin confused now! I'm acting different, but is that good or bad? ARG! I need to talk to someone, but whom? Wait, Hirina said I could always talk to her. Yea, I'll tell her about this………or wouldn't she understand? Ah………who cares? I'll tell her. The girl ahs been through a lot, maybe she'll know what I should do.'_

As Syria's thoughts came to an end, she decided that's what she'd do. She put her attention on the movie, maybe a little change wasn't that bad?

As the movie trailed on Syria fell asleep. Without realizing it she cuddled up to Kurama. Kurama had a nervous look on his face; she was a cuddler in her sleep, wasn't she?

Syria's head lay on his lap, again she was close to where she shouldn't be, but Kurama didn't dare move her. She looked so innocent and beautiful in her sleep. Kurama put his arm around her and played with her hair. _'I wonder how gorgeous she looks in her demon form. We still have yet to find out what type of demon she is!'_

Kemiko looked over at Kurama and saw him and Syria. A smirk came across her face. It looked like the two were comfortable. Hiei tightened his grip on Kemiko. Kemiko turned her head to look at him. "What?" She asked.

Hiei smirked. He closed the gap between their lips as he gently kissed her. Kemiko smiled. Almost instantly she thrusted her tongue into his mouth exploring every end savoring the taste of him.

Hirina and Shiro were curled up cuddled together on the couch while Mika and Kiyoshi were playing around with each other.

Hirina turned into her demon form and curled up neatly between Shiro's crossed legs. Shiro kept messing around with her ears.

"Kiyoshi." Mika whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?' Kiyoshi whispered back.

"Look." Mika pointed at Kurama and Syria.

"Aww...aren't they cute." Mika said a little too loud, as everyone looked at her then where to she was pointing, a blushed Kurama and a sleeping Syria.

Mika instantly covered her mouth.

Everyone smirked at Kurama. He blushed a deeper red.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud." Mika said, as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Thank Kami; you have to deal with her slips, Kiyoshi." Hirina said.

"Yea, we are done with her slips." Kemiko said

**Flashback**

Kemiko, Hirina, and Mika stepped into the movie theatre, along with Yusuke and Kurama. The others had decided to stay home.

"So, it's decided. We're going to see Napoleon Dynamite." Yusuke said.

"Hey. I already saw that movie. But still who cares, I like it."

They walked into the movie theatre and bought the tickets.

They walked into the movie theatre and took their seats.

The movie began.

**5 minutes later…..**

"Oh. Watch this; he's going to call a llama, not a person." Mika said.

This was her second slip up.

"Mika, shhhh Will ya!" Hirina said.

"Oops. I did it again, didn't I?" Mika said.

**An hour and a half later…….**

Mika had a total of ten slip ups, and no one really enjoyed the movie.

"Kami, next time we are going to see a movie you've NEVER seen in your life!" Yusuke said, as he stepped into the car.

**End of flashback.**

"Hey! It's not my fault. I have a tendency of doing so." Mika said.

"Yea, well it's Kiyoshi's problem now, not ours." Hirina said, as she cuddled back into Shiro's lap.

Everyone began to laugh, well, everyone except Kurama that is. He didn't want to wake Syria up.

* * *

Well, I'm going to end it there. Hoped you liked this chapter and thanks to Mika for helping me out! I had a major writer's block! But yea, READ&REVIEW! I WANT 13 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'll update after I get 13, so let people know about my story! Well, ja ne for now! Oh wait! SHOUT OUTS!**

* * *

**

**-ShOuT OuTs-**

**Yami noTenshi, the dark angle:** Wow, you have a long ass name, lol. And Kemiko has Hiei, lol. And I know for a fact she isn't going to give him up lol. So, good luck with that! Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Yuki Amida:** Lol, isn't he always? Well, glad you liked that long ass chapter I wrote lol. This ones 2 pages shorter then that one though……I think. Lol, well, read&review this one! Later!

**Zetsumei:** I updated! And glad you find humor in it, I haven't written humor stories in a while, usually only in the skits I create with my buddies Kemiko and Mika randomly lol. Well, hope you liked this chapter, it's not really violent though lol. Later!

**Lady Raina:** Thanks for pointing that out, but I didn't write that part lol, Mika did. I edited it. I let her write a small part, but yea. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**SweetVixen:** I continued and I hope you read this chapter also! I'm glad you like it. It's one of my better stories, my best on fanfiction though. I have two or three more I'll be coming out with later. I'll be sure to put out my newer one called Bloody Paw Prints soon enough. Well, read&review! Ja ne!

**Sonya-White-Angle:** Thanks for reading my chapter; you don't talk much do you? Lol. Well, I appreciate the comments! Thanks! Read&review. Ja ne!

**Kemiko3955:** lol, I tried to add you more in this chapter? Does kitty approve? Lmao! Well, I hope you like my story besides the fact you mentioned, lol. And have fun sucking their blood! I'll maybe join you later, lol. And when you do get back from Florida, I want to know what HB you got in, we better be in the same team damn it! Well, can't wait till you get back! MISS YA! Ja ne!

**Mikanena:** Lol, yea, my chapter was long! (sticks tongue out at her) WHAT NOW! MWA HA HA HA HA! Yea………ne ways. Lol, You better review first! You complained out my review not being first, you have to do the same, so HA! Now read or review or I'll send Kemiko out to suck your blood! MWA HA HA HA! Ja ne!

**The Squabbit:** Thanks, and you still didn't give me those weird ideas, lmao! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, tried to make it good and more focused on Syria. Well, ttyl chica! Adios!

**

* * *

**

**Hirina:** Lmao, you know me, I would review my own story, ay wait that means you all only gave my 9 reviews! NOW FAIR! Well, bye to myself, lol.

WELL I WANT THOSE 13 REVIEWS! SO GET TO REVIEWING AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS A LONG ONE TOO! TTYL JA NE PEOPLE! **READ&REVIEW!**

Rina


	6. Messing Around

Well, this chica is back again to write the next chapter. Lmao, I give credit to my reviewer "Papermate" #1 I like your name, it's not something that most people use, so that makes it more interesting! And #2 because of the fact you attempt to make me update faster by reviewing more then once, lmao! But yea, I guess I'll count your reviews as another one. This chapter is dedicated to "Papermate" You humor me, lol, and that's a good thing. And now, we have no water in my house right now cuz a storm blew the piping, so yea. I'm here dying of thirst and well, who cares, lol. To my disclaimer Kemiko who I've been writing for since she forgot to check her E-mail in Florida! GRRRRRR!

**Kemiko:** I'm in Florida, leave a message after the BEEEEEP!

**Hirina:** GET OF YOUR ASS AND CHECK YOUR E-MAIL! I NEED A DISCLAIMER! Lol, and besides, it'd be nice to hear from you! (Sighs) Well, I don't own YYH, I thought you'd know by now. (Glares)

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

**Chapter Six - Messing Around**

"Yea, now I have to deal with it." Kiyoshi said kissing Mika on the forehead.

"Shhh! The movies about to end!" Kemiko hissed.

Everyone remained quiet until the end of the movie.

Mika yawned loudly. "Okay...I think it's time for me to go to sleep!" Mika said as she jumped off the couch.

"Go ahead Mika, I'll be there in a few." Kiyoshi said.

"Alright." Mika said as she began striding away.

"Rina? Rina?" Shiro said, poking a sleeping Hirina.

"Hmm…Stop." Hirina mumbled. Shiro shrugged and stood up, knocking Hirina into the floor.  
"HEY!" she yelled, standing up.

"Sorry." Shiro said, as he grabbed Hirina around the waist.

Hirina smiled. "Come on, let's go." One by one, everyone began to leave the room, everyone except Kurama.

"Uh. Syria?" Kurama asked.

"..." Syria said NOTHING.

Kurama smiled and stood up, laying her carefully back on the couch. "Syria? Wake up."

"Mmmm." Syria said, as she stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Kurama smiled, and picked her up bridal style.

-In the garden-

Kiyoshi walked out into the open garden, and sat down on a bench. He fell into thought at that moment.  
_'I think my decision is right. I think what I'm about to do in a month or two is right. I've been out of Mika's life for 2 weeks and it feels as if I've been gone years. I have missed_ _her so much._' Kiyoshi thought. He felt someone behind him, so he snapped out of thought.

"Hello, Kiyoshi." it was Kurama.

"Hi, Kurama." Kiyoshi said.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Kurama asked sitting next to Kiyoshi.

"Just thinking about some things…" Kiyoshi said.

"Oh, Mika, right?" Kurama said.

"Yea…" Kiyoshi responded.

"Sorry, about the comment Yusuke said earlier. I could tell you were mad." Kurama said.

"Yea, it's okay. I just don't think I'll live, knowing that Mika will leave with another guy." Kiyoshi said. 'Yea, I'm making the right decision.'

"Yea." Kurama said.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep you too Kurama." Kiyoshi said, getting up from the bench and patting Kurama on the shoulder. Kiyoshi walked in the mansion and began making his way up the stairs. He could hear, Shiro and Hirina in the other room, laughing. There was nothing coming out of Kemiko's room. _'Must be in Hiei's room._' He passed by Syria's room...but heard nothing either. _'She's probably asleep or she's still downstairs._'

He walked up to Mika's room and opened the door walking in. He saw Mika sleeping. He breathed deeply and went over by Mika on the bed. He smiled. _'She looks so quiet and_ _peaceful._' He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Kiyoshi stood up to leave, but something grabbed his wrist.

"No, Kiyoshi. Stay with me." Mika said letting go of his wrists.

Kiyoshi smiled. "Alright."

* * *

Syria stirred in her sleep. The sun was hitting her face.  
_'KAMI...damn sun_.' Syria thought. She had to wake up sooner or later.  
Syria opened her eyes. _'What the hell?_' Syria said, as she shut her eyes again. _'What is red,_ _smells of roses and is on my bed?_'  
She opened them again, gasping. _'KURAMA! WHY THE HELL IS HE IN MY BED?'_

Slowly Kurama's eyes opened as he saw a shocked Syria. "What?" He asked her.

Syria questioned, "Why the hell are you in my bed!"

Kurama explained, "You feel asleep on me last night and when I picked you up to take you to your room, you wouldn't let go of me when I got here, so I stayed."

Syria looked at him suspiciously. Kurama assured her, "I swear it." Syria rolled over and shut her eyes. She was too tired to argue.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Still tired?" She turned back over and gave him a what-does-it-look-like look. Kurama shook his head at her, _'Stubborn as usual.'_

Syria flipped back over so quickly that she fell off the bed and landed flat on her back on the floor. Kurama looked over the edge of the bed and questioned, "You alright?"

Syria curled up, "Yep."

"Well, since you're up now-"

"Who said I was up, I 'm sleeping right here." Syria stated.

Kurama sighed, "Alright…." He hopped off the bed and went into her bathroom. A minute or two later he came back out. Almost instantly Syria felt a wipe of ice cold water splash over her body.

She opened her eyes seeing Kurama standing over her with a cup of water. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders saying, "I dunno, thought it'd wake you up."

Syria jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom. She returned with a big ass squrit gun filled with……soda? She had a mischievous smirk on her face as she yelled, "PAYBACK TIME! RUN YOU SUCKER!"

His eyes widened as he did take off running as he headed for the door yelling, "Syria! Come on now that's not necessary!"

The others were awake now from hearing the commotion. Heads popped out the doors of the other rooms and looked down the hall at Syria's door. Kurama was against the wall outside her door and Syria came out of the room holding the big ass water gun filled with soda.

Syria let the trigger go as Kurama felt sticky ice cold soda slash all over him. He held up his hand in front of his face stating, "ALRIGHT! COME ON NOW! STOP!"

Syria yelled, "Ya, slept in my bed without MY permission, you dump water on me, YOU DESERVE IT CHERRY HEAD!" She laughed as she continued spraying him.

Kurama stumbled up and took off running past everyone as they had to move before he ran them over. Syria flew by with a blur of black hair. "GET BACK HERE FOX BOY!"

The others curiously followed them to see if Kurama lived. They found Syria in the Training Room. She was on top of Kurama as he was pinned to the ground. Kurama said softly, "Syria, come on now, you know it wasn't my fault you didn't get you lazy ass up."

Kemiko said joyfully, "KURAMA SWORE! THEY WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! RUN! HIDE!" The others were either laughing or shocked.

Syria stated firmly, "Beg."

"What?" Kurama asked.

"BEG! She stated "Beg for your forgiveness!"

Kurama said in disbelief, "You're not serious, are you?"

A devilous smirk came across her face, "Does it look like I am?"

Kurama stated, "No."

Syria held the water gun to his face, "What was that?"

"Alright, alright, please let me go."

"That's not begging!" Syria complained.

Kurama rolled his eyes and whined like a baby, "PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Syria laughed, "Still not good enough.

Kemiko said, "Kurama is begging for a girl with a ningen toy!" She was now laughing hysterically.

Hirina questioned, "Why not just drink the soda Kurama, it should be good, I thought it was!"

Kemiko said quietly, "Stupid baka."

Hirina demanded, "What was that kitty?"

"Nothing!" She said as an innocent look came across her face. Hirina tackled her. Kemiko cried, "EEP!" Again she turned into a kitten so she could escape Hirina's grip.

Syria turned her attention back to Kurama, "Beg cherry head!"

Kurama had huge puppy eyes with innocence as he begged like a little boy, "PWEASE LET ME GO SYRIA!" Syria laughed. Kemiko stopped right by him and meowed, "He looks so kawaii like that!"

Syria surprisingly understood her and stated, "Sure does." She pinched his cheek.

Kurama stated, "OW! Stop that!" The others laughed at them. Hirina was now behind Kemiko about to pounce on her when out of no where something furry and black tackled her. Kemiko turned around and meowed, "HA HA! SUCKER!"

Hirina turned to see who tackled her and saw Shiro in his full dog form. His eyes were still a mixture of purples, but a gold ring was around them. His ears were small and furry, but he was nothing compared to Hirina. His fur was black with two purple lines on his face and gold tipped ears and tail.

Hirina smirked as she tackled him back continuing the play wrestling. Syria smirked. Just then something flipped her over. Kurama was now on top of her with the water gun in her face, "Your turn."

"Never!" Syria yelled trying to break his grip.

Kurama smirked, "O well." He squirted the soda all over her face. Kemiko ran off before she got filled with soda as well. Hirina tackled her as Shiro tackled Hirina landing them in a pile of tangled limbs. Syria tried her hardest to escape Kurama's grip, but failed for he had a tight grip on he hips.

Eventually the water gun emptied and both Syria and Kurama were soaking wet. Hiei grabbed Kemiko as she still was a kitten and picked her up. Kuwabara petted her harshly, "KITTY!" Kemiko hissed at him and bit his hand. "OWIE! BAD KITTEN!" Kemiko hissed at him again as she cuddled against Hiei.

Hirina and Shiro were now trying to pin each other down forcefully. After Hirina finally got him she let out a howl of victory and licked Shiro's face. Hirina climbed off of them as they both were still in animal form. She curled up laying her head on him.

Syria questioned, "Are you going to get off me yet cherry head?"

"Depends….." Kurama stated.

"On what?" She demanded.

He smirked as he replied, "Beg."

Syria yelled, "NO!"

Kurama stated simply, "Well then, too bad."

Syria crossed her arms and pout, "No fair." Kurama smirked.

Kuwabara explained, "We're going to have to eventually start the training with her Kurama. Koenma wants us to find out what her power is."

Kurama got off of Syria as he sighed, "Yea, that's true. Well, go change into your fighting clothes Syria. We might as well do the training now."

Syria stated, "I don't have any fighting clothes…"

Kemiko sighed, "We'll have to take her shopping then…..but later afterward."

Mika suggested, "You can borrow some of my clothes for now if you want. You should be able to fit them…."

Syria stated, "Alright." Mika took her up to her room. Hirina grabbed Kurama by the wrist and pulled him off to the side as the others were talking.

"What?" Kurama asked.

Hirina smirked. "Kurama..."

"What?" Kurama asked getting a little irritated.

"You know." Hirina said, crossing her arms.

"Know what?" Kurama asked.

"Oh it's so obvious. You like SYRIA!" Hirina yelled.

Kurama quickly covered her mouth. "RINA!"

Hirina pulled his hand off her mouth. "AWW ! So it is true!"

Kurama rolled his eyes, smiled, then blushed.

"Kurama you look so kawaii!" Hirina said, pinching his cheek.

"Would you knock it off!" Kurama said.

"No." Hirina said as she continued pinching his cheek.

-In Mika's room-

"Okay, let's see what I got." Mika said letting go of Syria's arm and opening her closet.

Syria walked up behind Mika, Who was throwing close out of her closet. Syria was dodging them.

Shirt. Pants. Shorts. Boxers?

Syria bent down and picked them up with one finger. She cleared her throat, getting Mika's attention.

Mika got up and turned around. "What's the matter?"

Syria showed her the boxers. Mika blushed and snatched them from her. "They're Kiyoshi's."

Syria raised an eyebrow. "Kiyoshi's?"

Mika looked at her confused, then gasped. "Don't even think that! I wouldn't dare do anything like that with him, at least not yet." Mika said, getting back to the closet.

Syria smiled. "Alright, if you say so, but I still don't get that. Why are his box-"

"Here we go!" Mika yelled out.

She handed Syria a pair of baggy black pants with red and silver lining down the sides along with a belly shirt that "I kick..." in silvery red words.

Syria asked, "Where's the rest of the saying?"

Mika smirked, "It's on the back of the pants. Sure enough as Syria looked at the back of the pants where her butt would be, it said "Ass"

Syria raised an eye brow at her, "I kick ass?"

Mika smiled, "Yep! Nice saying, ain't it?" She laughed. Syria nodded as she too smiled. Mika pointed to the bathroom in her room, "You can change in there." Syria nodded.

Mika sat down and waited. She suddenly heard the door to the bathroom open. "Damn you change quickly."

Syria shook her head, and stuck her hand out, holding a pair of black boxers. "Does he sleep naked?"

Mika blushed and grabbed them from her. "Just get dressed."

Syria laughed and went back to changing. A couple minutes later she came out.

"Wow! They actually fit you. I thought they wouldn't since I'm shorter than you." Mika said, standing up.

"They're nice." Syria said. "Thanks."

"Come one. They are in the training room." Mika said, as she grabbed Syria's hand and began rushing down the stairs.

They made it to the training room and walked in. Kemiko was begging Hiei, "Pwease!"

Hiei stated forcefully, "N-O!"

Kemiko pouted, "PWEASE HIEI!"

Syria asked, "What's she whining about?"

Hirina said with a glare, "She wants him to give her a piggy back ride."

Kemiko begged him with teary kitty eyes, "PWEEAAAASEEEEEEE!"

Hiei stated dully, "Maybe after training kitten, they're here now."

Kemiko looked over at the door and sighed, "Damn."

Mika laughed, "And you complain about Rina…….geeze, you're just as bad."

"I am not, cuz I'm SPECIAL!" Stars filled her eyes.

Hirina stated matter-of-factly as a smirk spread across her face, "As special as a little worthless house cat."

Kemiko spat, "You're not any better! You're just a little puppy!"

"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf." Hirina said with a glare.

Syria questioned, "Aren't those the same thing?"

Mika stated, "She doesn't think so. Wolves consider themselves higher class then dogs."

Shiro protested, "Hey! What's wrong with being a dog demon!"

Hirina stated, "Nothing, just proving my point."

Yusuke complained, "Are we going to start the training or are we going to continue sitting around like lazy fools?"

Kemiko sighed, "LET'S MOVE OUT!" They all raised an eyebrow at her. "Or just move." Kemiko said with a sigh.

Hirina's ears perked up as she and the others stood off to the side. Kurama explained, "We'll all test her one by one and see how she defends herself against different attacks, animals, and elements."

Syria said quickly, "but how the hell am I supposed to work my powers and shit?"

Kemiko explained, "You'll use them when you're forced to, so then you'll eventually learn how. And if ya get hurt, we'll heal ya, don't worry." She smiled at her reassuringly. Syria nodded, but still she felt nervous about the whole thing. _'How can they do this every day?'_

"Okay. So who's going to start out first?" Yusuke asked.

"How about Kurama?" Kemiko stated.

"I think Kurama will be too soft on her." Mika said, grinning.

Kurama blushed.

"Alright. How about Mika, she's an easy one." Yusuke said.

Mika glared at him. "What do you mean easy. I could easily kick your ass if that's what you mean!"

"Bring it on Kitsune!" Yusuke said, getting on the training floor. Syria and the other moved out of the way.

"Yusuke's gonna get his ass kicked, Yusuke's gonna get his ass kicked!" Kemiko taunted. "Say sorry to Mika before she woops your ass!"

"No Kemiko it's a bit too late for that!" Mika said, moving in front of Yusuke.

She clapped her hands and began spreading them apart, a water ball forming. She threw it at Yusuke, who tried to dodge it, but the water ball was to quick. It hit him, sending him flying to the wall. Mika clapped her hands again and formed another water ball.

"Mika No! Down girl!" Hirina yelled." We came here to train Syria. You proved your point Yusuke's the weakest demon here."

"HEY!" Yusuke yelled in protest.

"Shut it Yusuke, or you'll get it." Kemiko said with a glare.

Yusuke did as he was told, and began to make his way towards the others. Mika clapped her hands back together, making the water ball disappear. She also made her way back to the others.

"Alright, Syria take your place. I'm going to go first." Hirina said, taking her place too.

"I think only two fights should be sufficient enough for her. How about you and Mika? When she shows one of her powers it'll signal the end?" Kemiko asked.

Mika nodded, as did Hirina.

Hirina smirked "Don't worry I'll be easy on you" She said, as she put her hands together leaving a little opening. "Fire blow!"

Syria gasped. _'Damn she's already started._' Syria closed her eyes, and clapped her hands together and then she put them in front of her. She sent a gust of wind towards Hirina, stopping her fire blow. Hirina hit the wall from the force of the gust.

"Damn, she's a fucking air demon!" Hirina said, standing up.

"Alright, my turn!" Mika said, as she stepped up.

Mika clapped her hands together and put them in front of her sending a flood of water towards Syria.

Syria didn't know what to do, before she could think of anything she felt herself get taken away by the water. She was sinking down, she tried to scream, but water flowed into her mouth. Syria tried to swim up, but couldn't. She felt everything around he begin to swirl, and turn black.

Mika gasped. She put her hands together stopping the water from flowing out. "Syria!"

Hirina ran up to Syria, and put her head to her chest. "She swallowed water!"

Everyone ran up to her. "So who's gonna give her CPR!" Hirina asked.

Everyone looked to Kurama's worried face. He blushed.

"Come on! Do it Kurama, worry about embarrassment later!" "Kemiko yelled.

Kurama knelt down next to Syria putting his hands on her chest and making him mouth meet hers. After a minute, she started to cough as she spit up water. Kemiko said joyfully, "Yea! She's not dead!"

Kurama asked Syria, "Are you alright?" She nodded as she sat up and glared at Mika.

She questioned a bit harshly, "I though you all were going to test me, not kill me?"

Mika laughed nervously, "Um….sorry?" She glared at her.

Kemiko stated, "Well get up, it's my turn!" She smiled. Syria did so as Kurama helped her up.

She stated to Kurama, "I can help myself thank you very much!" Kurama quickly backed away from her.

Kemiko took her position, "Alrighty now, get ready. And I'll try not to kill you."

Syria questioned a little nervously, "Try?"

Kemiko smirked, "Yep."

"Wait, what type of demon are you? Can I at least know that first?" Syria asked quickly.

Kemiko said, "I'm a light/darkness demon and have cat traits why does that matter?"

Syria shrugged, "Might be useful……"

Kemiko stated, "Ok, enough short talk, let's fight." At that she formed light energy ball as blackness swirled through it. She shot it at Syria. Syria held out her hand hoping something would happen. Just then her had sucked it towards her and remained floating above her hand. Syria stared at it shocked.

Kemiko stated, "What are you waiting for? Throw it back at me you baka!" Syria nodded. She attempted to throw it, but it remained floating above her palm.

She shook her hand furiously, "This thing won't come off!"

Kemiko's face faulted as she sighed, "You can't just wave your hand around, you have to let you energy release it!" Syria nodded as she tried to do just as she said. As she did, the energy ball just plopped to the ground burned the ground.

Kemiko's hand met her forehead, "This is gonna be awhile." Syria laughed nervously. She felt really stupid.

Kemiko explained, "When you release it make sure you throw it with force and aim so it flies back at me."

Syria stated, "Alright, I think I got it now…but I can't aim that well with these light thingies. I only know how to use daggers and knives."

Hirina laughed a little as she replied, "Well, I know that pretty well by now."

Syria stated, "I didn't mean it that one time you know, it was just-"

"Yea yea, ignore me, you have to focus on your opponent." Hirina exclaimed.

Syria said, "Oh yea, sorry." She got back into fighting stance. Kemiko nodded as again formed a light energy ball with darkness swirled though it. She threw it at Syria aiming directly for her face. Syria held out her hand and sucked the energy ball towards her once again bringing it to levitate about the palm of her hand. She then threw it aiming for Kemiko as she released her energy hold on it. The ball went soaring straight for Kemiko's gut. She dodged it of course, but Syria was getting better.

Kemiko replied, "Ok, that was a lot better, now, let's see, what else do you have?"

Hirina asked, "Can I try?" Kemiko shook her head. Hirina pouted.

Kemiko rolled her eyes, "Baby." Hirina stuck her tongue out at her. Kemiko then spread her hands out creating a light barrier.

Syria asked, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You have to try and break through the barrier so you can get to your enemy." Mika explained. Syria nodded. She stood there thinking for a minute. _'How the hell am I supposed to do that?'_ Syria touched the barrier and was blasted off her feet and into the wall.

Syria asked, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET PAST THIS THING?"

Mika and Hirina were trying to hold in their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Syria asked.

"Nothing, it's just how you flew!" Mika said throwing herself on the floor with laughter.

Syria smiled. She imagined how she must have looked. "Okay okay." then it hit her. She smirked.

'This isn't as hard as it seems." Syria thought as she grabbed one of her daggers from a pocket in the pants. She began to concentrate hard, on putting some of her air demon powers through the dagger. She walked up to the barrier and looked at the dagger, it was glowing a whitish color. 'Yes, I did it!' She put the dagger into the barrier, as it began to break apart.

"GO SYRIA!" Mika and Hirina yelled.

Kemiko smiled and put the barrier down. "That was great!"

Syria smiled. She had never been so happy before. She looked over at Kurama who smiled at her.

Everyone sat down. "Anything else we need to train her on?"

Kemiko changed into her kitty form and jumped up into Hiei's arms. She nuzzled herself into his shirt.

"I don't know." Hiei answered.

Kuwabara asked, "Can we eat first?" His stomach growled.

"I'm with you on that one Kuwabara!" Yusuke stated. They quickly ran out of the training room and up to the kitchen. Syria plopped on the ground and sighed. Just those two little things as she was already worn out. _'This is harder then I thought it would be.'_

Kurama knelt down next to her, "You alright?"

Syria nodded her head, "Yea, this is just more work then I thought it'd be."

"You'll get used to it." He stated. Syria smiled, _'Why is it that he cares?'_ Hirina jumped onto Kurama's shoulders as she was in her puppy form. Kurama chuckled and lifted her up by her midget tail. Hirina growled at him as she dangled there.

Syria laughed, "She's really fuzzy." She started petting her letting her fingers run through her soft fur. After a bit Hirina started whining.

Shiro grabbed her from Kurama, "Sorry, she's mine."

Kurama chuckled, "Don't worry, you can have her."

"A little territorial are we?" Syria asked.

"Yep, dogs are known for that." Shiro said proudly. Hirina wagged her tail as she licked Shiro's face. Just then Kemiko crawled on Hiei's shoulder and on top of his head as the kitten fell into his hair. She popped her head out as the girls awed at her, except Hirina, she woofed.

Kurama chuckled as he held out a hand to Syria. She took it as he helped her up. Mika attacked Hirina and put a collar around her. "HA! Now the dogs on a leash!" Hirina barked as she tried running from her, but Mika held onto her with the leash attached to the collar that was now around her neck.

Hirina ran back at Mika and jumped up and bit her hand that held the leash. Mika yelled in pain. "Bad doggie! Down girl!" Hirina growled at her. She switched the leash to her other hand. "Ow, you damn mensou." Hirina barked. She lifted her leg and peed on Mika's leg.

Shiro stated, "That's not very lady like."

Mika yelled, "HIRINA!" Just then she had realized she dropped the leash. She gasped as Hirina took off running with a leash trailing behind her. Mika right behind her.

Everyone just stared at them. Kiyoshi said to break the silence, "So, how bout eating, right guys?" They all nodded and agreed as they left for the kitchen. They could hear Mika screaming and Hirina barking in the distance.

* * *

Alright I'm stopping here now, cuz I can't think of anything else to type now. –Sighs- SOME IDEAS WOULD BE NICE! And I'm again disappointed seeing as I didn't get many reviews. I guess no one really likes my story anymore. Well, for those of you who DO care to read&review, THANKS! (BiG sMiLe) Now to the SHOUT OUTS! 

**-ShOuT OuTs-**

**Yanielle:** Thanks, I hope you'll continue to read the up coming chapters. And along with that, I probably won't update my two other stories for a while, but I'm working on it, so bare with me! Later!

**Papermate:** Lol, my three time reviewer! YIPPIE! I have some comments of my own for you at the top of the chapter so yea. Heehee. Nice job on attempting me to update sooner. Lol, I only updated cuz you consistently wanted me too. (Big smile) Thanks for reviewing! Three times…….LMAO, well hope you did like this chapter, it was kind of rushed I think, but I didn't know what to write since people have no opinion on ideas. Ja ne!

**Yuki Amida:** Lol, thanks for the support and the er….flag? Lol, and there is two of you? Oh wow, lol, yea, well thanks for reading and reviewing, I hoped you liked this chapter as well. And you might want some ice for your head seeing as part of you was knocked out in the last review. Lmao. Well, yea, not much more to say, I need ideas though! Ja ne!

**SweetVixen:** Lol, yea, I like that line to. I'll try and fit it in the next chapter for ya, lol. Glad you like my story of course and thanks for reviewing! By the way…..when reviewers leave their E-mail address, do you want me to E-mail you or something? Cuz I never understood why exactly, but w.e I can be slow, lol. Well review! And read the um…chapter as well ya know, heehee. Ja ne!

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Thanks! And you're a quiet shy girl I'm guessing? Hmmmm, be hype though, hyperness is fun! Strange looks from people and partial mentalness is not included, but may be a side effect from taking an over dosage of this product. Please consult your doctor immediately if consistent laughing and non-breathing occurs. Lol, read&review! LMAO! Ja ne! O yea, and maybe I should sell hyperness as a future product on the market, what do ya think?

**Mikanena:** That's still no excuse! You better be the first reviewer this time or I'll hunt you down! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Lol, well ttyl I guess, and IDEAS! I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! And I wonder how many people read the responses I write to my other reviewers lol, well ttyl, ja ne!

**The Squabbit:** Lol, well, at least you tried. Thanks for consistently reviewing! YIPPIE! Someone cares! Lol, yea……hmmmmmm, what else is there to say? Not much ay? School starts in a week, sadly. –sighs- What's the use, I'm smart enough already aren't I? Well, ttyl! Ja ne!

**CelestialWarriorPrincess:** Thanks for the review, and I'm surprised there isn't any attempt here. Lol, and if you think I know this review isn't from you Ronni, think again. I have no problem in receiving reviews from you, but if you cross the line again I swear something's gonna happen. And schools coming up too, so don't try and mess around. Thanks for reviewing, later!

And I'd like a moment to say right now to everyone spreading my so built up joy that……………**KEMIKO'S BACK FROM FLORIDA!WOOTWOOT! O YEA! YIPPIE! Well, READ&REVIEW! LATER PEOPLE! JA NE!**

-Rina-


	7. Sudden Kiss

Hey people, I'm BACK! And hype, wootwoot! O YEA! Lol, yea…..Well, thanks to all who did review, I shall keep writing for you! I hope to get at least 100 reviews by the 12th or 13th chapter……but eh, who knows….hmmm, nothing much else to say is there? Except the fact that I wanted to eat a lemon really bad right now, but we have none. (Pouts) Shit, got everything but lemons, don't you all know how good lemons taste! Sour! O YEA! Well, besides that, anyone got a lemon I can eat? Heehee, and I'm proud to say Kemiko shall continue her duty as my disclaimer! WOOT!

**Disclaimer:** **Kemiko:** Hirina doesn't own shit so get off her case... (Glares at the flamers and walks off because she isn't in a good mood.)

**Chapter 7 – Sudden Kiss**

Mika walked into the dining room with a leash in her hand, her long dark hair was now messy. Her kimono was now ripped in parts. She had a cut on her hand, and she was panting. Hirina was happily walking on the leash.

Everyone looked up from their plates.

"DAMN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ASS!" Yusuke said, laughing.

Mika glared at him. "SHUT UP! AND SHIRO...HERE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Mika yelled as she pulled on the leash choking Hirina.

"Mi...ka! Can't…Bre...ath." Hirina choked out.

Mika glared at Hirina. She threw Hirina's leash onto the floor. She looked up at the guys. "I won't be eating Dinner tonight."

Mika stood there for a moment. Then turned around and walked out.

"Hey...aren't you going to check on her Kiyoshi?" Kemiko asked.

Kiyoshi looked up from his plate. "Uh...I don't..."

"Forget it. I'll do it Kiyoshi." Syria said, as she got up from her seat.

Kurama watched her stand up. He watched her until she left.

'That's weird. Why didn't Kiyoshi get up the moment she came in? He's been acting weird.' Syria said, as she ran up the stairs.

She walked to Mika's room and knocked.

No answer.

Syria waited a couple seconds then she walked in.

"Mika..? Mika?" Syria quietly said, as she walked over to Mika's bathroom door.

She leaned against the door and could hear water running. She opened the door, to see Mika in a new clean black Kimono. She was washing the cut on her hand.

"Hey, Mika. Damn, did Hirina do all that to you?" Syria said, as she sat on the counter next to the sink.

Mika shook her head. "No, but she did destroy my Kimono. I fell in a bush, that's we're I got the cuts, and shit."

Syria smiled. "Must have been one hell of a fall."

Mika looked up at Syria and smiled. "Yea."

Syria watched as Mika bandaged her hand skillfully. "Have you bandaged yourself before?"

"Yea." Mika said. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you really know how to bandage yourself." Syria said.

"So...are you ready to go shopping tomorrow?" Mika said.

"Tomorrow?" Syria asked, frowning.

"Yea, what's the matter?" Mika asked.

"Nothing. Yea, I'm ready." Syria said.

"Good." Mika said, pulling her Kimono sleeve down. "Hey...do you want to go out and get some sweet snow? I can ask Botan to make a portal."

Syria smiled. "Sure."

"You can bring someone along. I know Kemiko and Hiei are probably gonna come...they won't miss a chance to get sweet snow." Mika said, as she began to walk out of the bathroom.

"Alright." Syria said, a picture of Kurama popping up in her head.

'What the fuck? Why did that just happen. Hmm..Maybe it'd be a good idea to ask him. Yea, plus it'll make him get out more.' Syria smiled at the thought.

Syria and Mika began to make their way out of her room and down the stairs. The gang was already their sitting in the living room.

"Hey Botan do you think you can open us a portal to Ningenkai. We want to eat some sweet snow." Mika said.

Botan nodded.

"SWEET SNOW!" Both Hiei and Kemiko yelled out. "WE'RE COMING!"

"Sure." Mika said. She looked around and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara playing video games, while Kiyoshi watched them. Hirina and Shiro were nowhere in sight. "Hey, Kiyoshi you want to come along?"

Kiyoshi looked up and shook his head. Mika frowned a little but she quickly changed it into a smile. "Alright."

'What's up with him lately?' Mika though. "So anyone know where Shiro and Hirina went?"

"They left somewhere." Yusuke said, not taking his eyes off the game.Mika smiled. Then she looked over to Syria. "So who you want to invite?"

Syria smiled. She looked over to Kurama who was reading a book. "Hey Kurama."

Kurama looked up from his book and smiled at Syria. "Yes?"

"Do you want to come and eat ice cream?" Syria asked.

"What the hell is ice cream?" Hiei asked.

"Sweet snow." Kemiko said.

"Oh." Hiei said.

Kurama stood up. "Sure."

Syria smiled. Kurama walked over to her and linked their arms. Syria blushed a bit.

Mika smiled at the two. She had the urge to 'AWWW.' but held it in.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone ready?" Botan asked, an open portal in front of her.

Everyone nodded. Kemiko and Hiei stepped through the portal first, happy they were getting some sweet snow. Then both blushed, Kurama and Syria. Then Mika, Kuwabara, and Yusuke walked through. Botan closed the portal after they left.

* * *

Syria stepped on to the side walk of a known street in Tokyo. She could see the ice cream shop at the end of the side walk. She watched as Hiei picked up Kemiko onto a piggy back ride and began to run off with her. She could tell Mika was behind her, she noticed how she frowned when Kiyoshi nodded his head. 'He is acting all weird.' Syria stopped walking, as Mika caught up with them.

"Why did you guys stop ?" Mika asked.

"Uh...no reason...just thought you might want to walk with us or something." Syria replied.

"Oh." Mika said, as she continued walking looking at the floor. Syria frowned.

She whispered to Kurama, "Go on ahead, I'm going to talk to her for a minute."

Kurama sighed and did as she asked.

Syria put a hand on Mika's shoulder, "Don't worry Mika, he'll come around. Maybe he's just troubled about something."

Mika's ears drooped, "He never acts like that towards me though!"

Syria pulled Mika into a hug, "Mika, he'll come around, he will. Maybe you should just talk to him about it…" Mika was silent. _'What if he's about to break up with me?'_

Syria exclaimed, "He wouldn't do that Mika, he wouldn't!"

Mika sighed, "Yea, but what if- Wait, how'd you read my thoughts?"

"Huh?" She questioned.

"You just read my thoughts! I didn't say that out loud!" Mika exclaimed.

Syria stood there for a second then her eyes widened, "You mean….I actually….I READ YOUR THOUGHTS!" Mika nodded slowly. Syria screamed in joy.

"YES! I CAN READ THOUGHTS!" Everyone was now staring at her with suspicion.

Mika pulled Syria's arms from out of the air and explained, "She's alright, just a little excited." They all raised an eyebrow and started walking again.

Mika said matter-of-factly, "And you also understood Kemiko during training when she was a kitten…."

Syria questioned, "Um…what does that mean?"

Her jaw dropped, "That means you're some sort of animal as well!"

Syria smiled, "I feel so special!"

"Yea, well you're really not. Let's catch up to the others though, we can tell them about this stuff later." Mika stated. Syria nodded. Just then they heard screaming behind them. Everyone turned around to see Shiro carrying Hirina on his back while she was screaming.

"COME ONE! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T DROP ME!" Once Shiro caught up to Mika and Syria he spun in a circle causing Hirina to scream even more. He laughed and set her back on the ground.

She hit him playfully and demanded, "Was that necessary!"

Shiro shrugged, "You screamed like a little girl, so yea, it was wroth it!" He laughed. Hirina glared at him. Shiro grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off her feet, "O come one, cheer up Rina." Hirina couldn't help but smirk. "There you go!" Shiro stated.

Hirina stated, "Oh shut up!" She kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss still holding her up. Yusuke glared, "Ok, come on, I rather not watch you exchange spit thank you very much." Hirina giggled as Shiro set her back down on her feet.

"There your little feet are dangling." Shiro stated.

"Oh, you calling me short now, are you?" Hirina questioned.

Mika blurted out, "Well you're basically a midget!" Hirina barked at her and snuggled into Shiro's arms.

Kuwabara whined, "Can we get moving already I want some ice cream!" They all nodded and started walking. Hiei put his foot out tripping Kuwabara causing him to fall flat on his face.

Hiei spat, "Damn baka."

Kuwabara protested, "Hey! You did that!" Kemiko poked him in the back of the head with a stick. "OW!"

Kemiko snickered. Kuwabara glared at her. Hiei tripped him again. Kuwabara yelled, "HEY! What was that for?"

Hiei spat, "Don't glare at her." Kuwabara glared at him and got back up. Kemiko whacked him with the stick.

She stated cheerfully, "And don't glare at him either." The others laughed as Kuwabara walked ahead muttering to himself.

When they got to the ice cream shop, everyone ordered what they wanted. Hiei began eating his the second he got it. After about 2 minutes, his was gone. Syria questioned, "Um…how does he not get brain freeze?"

Kemiko explained, "He can heat his body up so it won't affect him."

Hiei whined, "I want more sweet snow!"

Kemiko protected hers, "NO! My sweet snow!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Hiei pouted with puppy eyes. Kemiko turned away, "NONONONONONO! NO PUPPY EYES! MINE!"

Syria stated, "Oh wow, I didn't know Hiei could do that!" She ran up to him and pinched his cheek, "He looks so kawaii!" Hiei glared at her fiercely. Hirina pulled her away from Hiei.

"Bad idea Syria." Hirina stated.

"He still looked cute!" Syria said happily. Hirina glimpsed at Kurama who looked _VERY _jealous.

After the tension ceased Kemiko said loudly with joy, "Be **HAPPY**!" They all looked at her like she was crazy. Kemiko's face faulted as she muttered, "Damn people are so stubborn!"

Hirina tackled her in a hug, "I'm happy!"

Kemiko raised an eyebrow at her, "Ok then……..can you get off me now?" Hirina glared at her. She squeezed her even tighter in a hug.

"I'm just showing how much I CARE!" Kemiko gasped for air. Hirina let go of her laughing.

Syria stated, "Ok that was something……..new."

Shiro sighed, "Yep, sometimes she just randomly hugs people for no damn reason. You get used to it after a while."

Hirina protested, "Ay! What's wrong with that?" Kemiko shrugged.

Syria then noticed Kurama. She walked over to him, "Are you alright?" Kurama looked up at her just realizing she was there. He nodded and looked at the ground again. _'Damn, everyone keeps getting down today!'_ Syria thought to herself. She put her hand on Kurama's leg and stated gently, "Seriously what's wrong?" Kurama relaxed a little. She was actually touching him. Kurama shook his head, "Nothing I'm fine. He looked up at her and smiled. Syria smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug. Kurama's eyes widened in shock, but he relaxed into her arms enjoying every second of it.

Mika smirked from a distance, but she didn't say a word. Hirina asked Kemiko, "So fuzz ball, you gonna by your midget another ice cream?"

Kemiko protested, "Hey! I'm not a fuzz ball! And he's not much shorter then you all! And besides, you're fuzzier then I've EVER been!" Hirina laughed. Just then her keys fell onto the ground from her jeans. She got up off of Shiro and bent over to pick them up. Shiro's eyes widened as Hirina's ass was right in is face. The others laughed hysterically at his expression.

Hirina grabbed her keys and stood straight up again and asked, "What the hell is so funny?" Just then she jumped as Shiro grabbed her ass. She whipped around blushing, "Hey! What'd I say about that?" Shiro laughed, "Well, you're the one with your ass in my face!"

Hirina smirked, "You know you want it! She shook her ass in is face." Shiro laughed and grabbed her waist pulling her back into his lap. Hirina smiled. The others were laughing.

Kemiko gave Hiei another ice cream and the two argued every time she snuck some when he wasn't looking.

After a little long, Kemiko got Hiei some ice cream for later and they headed back for the mansion. They went through the mansion in pairs or by ones. The portal closed after Yusuke walked through.

Syria and Kurama went downstairs to the training room while Mika ran off to find Kiyoshi. Yusuke and Kuwabara went back to playing video games as Hiei went up to his room. Hirina and Kemiko snuck downstairs to spy on Kurama and Syria. Shiro was off somewhere.

Syria asked Kurama, "So what are you planning on teaching me?"

Kurama exclaimed, "Well, since Mika told us about your mind reading abilities and that you're some sort of animal, I think it's best we try and find out what animal you are first.

"And how are you going to do that?" Syria questioned.

Kurama stated simply, "Just a basic fight with my fox form, Yoko." Syria looked at him curiously, but she nodded. Kurama changed into Yoko and said, "Now attack me."

Syria nodded. She made a swift move in attempt to cut his should. Yoko picked her up by her waist and threw her over him. Shit hit the ground hard. She quickly got back up and charged at him. She cut his face, but he kicked her into the wall. Syria grew hot with frustration. She charged at Him and cut him across the gut and kicked him in the stomach. Yoko grabbed her ankle though and spun her in mid air ending with her fall to the ground.

Syria sat up and growled, "This is hopeless!" Yoko changed back into Kurama as he knelt down beside her, "You can't give up that easily. You'll have to just get used to it. You'll get the hang of it." Syria sighed blowing her hair out of her face. Kurama chuckled and held out his hand to her, "Come on, you gotta try." Syira took his hand as he pulled her up off of the ground.

She got into fighting stance as Yoko came back out again. Syira threw her dagger at him and just as he dodged, she took a slice at him and sliced his arm. Yoko turned back into Kurama, "Well, that was better, but you still have to be faster at your attacks." Syria nodded. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair. Soon it transformed into a rose whip. Syria looked at it shocked.

She muttered, "Oh shit!" Kurama smirked. Kurama sent his rose whip at her. It curled around her piercing her skin as blood dripped to the floor. Syria winced in pain. She struggled in the grip of the rose whip, but it only hurt more.

Kurama stated, "Do something." Syria tried to focus her air powers to do something. Then she thought of something. Kurama watched curiously as her body glowed in a whiteish light with wind blowing suddenly his whip was blasted off of her skin and blown out of his hand. Kurama was shocked at first, but smiled.

"That's a lot better! You're starting to become more aware of your abilities…" Syria plopped onto the ground breathing heavily. Apparently the attack took a lot out of her. Kurama sighed, "You want to end it here for today?" Syria shrugged. How the hell was she supposed to know! Kurama knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want you to over do yourself."

Syria looked at him curiously. Just then Kurama couldn't help himself, he leaned closer towards her and closed the gap between their lips. He had kissed her…

* * *

Alrighty, I'm gonna end it here, a little cliffy, lol. How will Syria act towards the kiss? And wait, Kemiko and Hirina were watching! Lol. So what will happen, find out soon in Chapter 7. And yep, I know this chapter is A LOT shorter then my other ones, but YOU ALL AREN'T HELPING ME OUT HERE! I NEED IDEAS! SERIOUSLY! This is getting no where when I'm not sure what to type. So this chapter probably sucks. (Sighs) Ah, well I did my best in trying to make it half way decent! And before we get to the shout outs today…….I have decided to put something new for my reviewers to participate in……..a little survey! The idea for this was Kemiko's credit to her on it, but in all of my chapters here on out, there will be a little survey at the end of my chapters for the readers to vote for their favorite character, best fighter, ect. So yea, you'll write your vote in the review and remember, I NEED IDEAS! To the first survey now!

**Which of Hirina's OC Characters is YOUR Favorite?**

A. Shiro

B. Kiyoshi

C. Syria

D. Kemiko

E. Hirina

F. Mika

In your review place the character and the letter next to their name. **EXAMPLE:**

B. Kiyoshi.

Well, remember to vote and write ANY IDEAS you have for my story! I'll post the results for the survey in Chapter 8 Behind Theses Crystal Eyes. Later! To the shout outs!

**-SHOUT OUTS-**

**Kemiko3955:** Lmao, thanks for the idea, hope you're happy I used it, lol (Big smile) And don't worry, they shall never know you were on the computer. I KNOW NOTHING! Except the fact that Mika wears boxers and…..Kemiko is a cat abuser, OOPS! That one slipped lol. (Innocent look) Sorry, thought that was funny! Heehee. Well hope you liked this chapter, see ya at school! Later!

**Chaos Tenshi:** Yea, not many people like school, eh, I had my first day on Friday, who starts school on a Friday, lol. Ah well I hope things get better for ya! And thanks for making some sort of effort lol, I understand with the writer's block, that sucks shit lol, seeing as I kinda got one right now, lol. Well hmmmm, let's see…..not much more to say ay? Well thanks for reviewing! Later!

**Papermate:** (Waves Back) Ahh well I see you're keeping your record for reviewing more then once! (Big Smile) Heehee. I got some ideas, but I need more, and thanks for the compliment! I finally got the humor going well in at least one of my stories! Maybe cuz I'm more hype lately and not so down, but yea! Thanks for reviewing! You find a way to humor me always, lol, and be sure to take me survey! Later!

**ScarredYaoiWynd:** Interesting name ya got there. And thanks for reading my story! I hope you like this chapter as well! Been writing everything randomly off the top of my head, so yea, it's pretty good for that, and school now (Glares) SCHOOL IS EVIL! But yea. (Smiles) I hope you review this time as well! Later!

**Sweet Vixen: **Ay well I might E-mail ya sometime, but my time on the computer has been limited lately, everyone seems to have stuff for me to do now, and soon I shall have homework (Growls) Homework and school EVIL! Ok, how many times am I going to say that, lol. Ahh well thanks for reviewing! (Hugs sweet vixen) Yes, I hug random people when I feel like, just ask Kemiko and Mika, I will, so don't think I'm crazy! I'm just Huggable as Kemiko said yesterday, lol! Well HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! (Smiles) Ja ne!

**CelestialWarriorPrincess:** Yep Yep alrighty! Well, thanks for reviewing I guess.

**Peter Pan Lover:** Yea, I guess it is as so many say, lol, well thanks for bothering to sit your ass down and read my story lol! Welcome to my little reviewing club as I should call it now ay? Lmao, na, sounds cheesy don't ya think? Lmao, well hopefully you'll like this chapter as well and review! Ja ne!

**Yuki Amida:** Lmao, yes I know I was a bad little girl! Ahh well I can be mean (Evil Smile) Lmao! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yea…..Well maybe I shall use strangers instead as my peeing post, lmao! That would be funny, o well. I'm just an innocent little puppy, aren't I? (Angle Halo appearing) Well ja ne for now!

**The Squabbit:** Thanks for adding me on your friends list on your main page on fanfiction! (Hugs) You don't know how much it means to me (tears) Lol, maybe a bit dramatic there ay? Lol. Ahh well, I can't wait till you can get back onto the computer. (sighs) BUT I WIL SURIVE! YIPPIE! Yea……Well hope everything is going well for you! Thanks for reviewing! Any ideas and your vote for the survey, put em into your review! Later!

**Mikanena:** Lol, sorry I didn't use your idea, I put something else instead. I actually forgot you even wrote any ideas for your review, lmao! But well thanks for helping me with this chapter at the beginning! YIPPIE! And lmao, why is Whisper on the keyboard anyway? And don't you feel so damn special for giving me and idea, lmao! AND DAMN YOU FOR NOT GOING TO SCHOOL ON THE FIRST DAY! Lol, even though it's not your fault. BUT STILL! Lol, well ttyl! Ja ne!

**Sonya-White-Angle:** Nah, what you said mad sense, thanks for that though! It helped! (Big Smile) And yea, if I ever get that product out on the market, I'll be sure to give you one, lmao! And sorry, this chapter isn't really long, I think it's the shortest one in the entire story, but I couldn't think of nething else, I'm hoping some of my reviewers will have ideas, so yea…. Well ttyl! And take the survey! Ideas are welcome! Ja ne!

Wow, well that was a lot to write for the shout outs lol, well be sure to take the survey on which OC (Own Character) of mine you like the most! Ja ne! And HUGS TO ALL! Lol, well ttyl! AIDOS CHICOS AND CHICAS!

Rina


	8. Shady Kisses

Well I'm back and I'm actually typing my story even though I have 3 reviews so far cuz I got some ideas I need to put down before I forget, so yea! And Kemiko needs to send me my disclaimers! Yep! So…….not much more to say…school was alright, I can't wait to go back actually cuz I have nada to do here, so yep! ONTOT HE DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer:** **Kemiko:** Hi people! I miss my computer... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Anyways, Rina does not own anything because she's my broke, sexy girlfriend.

**Hirina:** (Ears twitch) Erm….sexy? Girlfriend? (Flattens ear on her head) I did not just hear that, did NOT just hear that!

And to the story now……

**Chapter 8 – Shady Kisses**

Syria's eyes widened in shock. She pulled away from him and scurried back a bit. She was breathing heavily. She didn't know what to do. Kurama stared at her with a mixed expression. Syria quickly got up and ran out of the room. Kurama had just realized what he had done. He heaved a sigh and punched the wall to ease his frustration. _'Damn! Why'd I do that? She's going to hate me now. That look on her face! She just ran off! GRR! What am I supposed to say to her now?'_

Hirina and Kemiko stared at each other surprised at what they saw. Kemiko whispered, "Looks like Kurama made a mistake…"

"Made the move…too…soon…" Hirina stated.

Syria kept running. She heard someone call her name when she passed the living room, but there was no way she was going to stop. She ran to her room and shut the door behind her. She stood with her back to the door. Slowly she slid to the ground and heaved a sigh.

'_What the hell just happened? He KISSED ME! Why'd he do that? He doesn't like me! He can't like me! I'm not……not LIKABLE! AH shit! What am I going to say to him now! I just ran! But he KISSED ME! No one kisses me no one EVER kisses me…after my mom died, no one cared. NO ONE! And it's staying that way! The people I love always get hurt. I'm not loving ANYONE! Never again will I, but I have to face him, but how can I explain… damn!'_

Just then someone knocked on her door. Syria jumped. Hirina's voice filtered through, "Syria, Syria, are you alright?" Syria was lost for words; she didn't know what to say, none the less on what to do. Hirina sighed, "Syria, I know what happened… There's no need to worry." Syria still didn't reply.

Hirina disapperiated and appeared in Syria's room right in front of her. Syria jumped when she saw her. Hirina knelt down and sighed, "Syria you can't just sit here and hide forever you know."

Syria looked away from her and stated, "You wouldn't understand."

Hirina laughed a little, "Didn't I tell you already long before that I would?"

"Things change." Syria sighed.

Hirina's ears dropped, she hated when people turned away from her; that hurt most. Hirina sighed. She held her hand out and held cupped Syria's cheek. Syria stared at her confused. Just then shock went through, everything went white. A feeling of purity filled her. Everything at that moment seemed joyous and perfect. A warm sensation filled her as she felt loved…

Hirina however, saw terrible things. She was reading through Syria's thoughts. The things flashed before her eyes. Deaths, murders, mistakes, pain… She saw it all. Eventually it all became too much and Hirina pulled her hand away from Syria's face.

Syria drifted back to reality and slowly what happened came back to her, but felt really light like she was high on something. Hirina was breathing heavily trying to take in everything she saw, "Damn."

Syria giggled lightly, "Wow, can I do that again?" She laughed.

Hirina raised an eyebrow at her, "Eh, well everyone's a bit…what's the word…high the first time." She laughed slightly. Syria tried to get up, but she fell back down like a drunken fool. Hirina sighed, "This is going to be a while." She tried to help Syria up, but she had some difficulty will her hanging all over her. They both fell to the floor in a terrible position. Hirina growled, "Syria, get off!" Syria giggled again.

Just then Kemiko and Mika opened the door talking. When they saw Hirina and Syria they stopped dead in there tracks. Hirina blurted out, "It's NOT what you think!"

Kemiko's ears twitched and Mika swished her tails. "Erm….."

"A little help would be nice! GET HER OFF OF ME!" Hirina stated.

"Yea, right!" Mika stated. They both rushed over to her and pulled Syria off of her. Syria laughed like she was insane.

Kemiko asked, "Umm…..what happened to her? Wait! Hirina, you didn't…"

Hirina had an innocent look on her face, "I didn't think she'd get that bad!"

"What? What'd she do?" Mika asked.

"Nothing!" Hirina blurted out.

Kemiko glared at her, "Mika, she read her memories…"

"What! Hirina! You're not supposed to do that! You could've seriously hurt her!"

Hirina protested, "COME ON! She's not THAT bad!"

"You're gonna be in serious trouble." Mika sighed.

"Wait! You're not gonna tell em are you!" Hirina pleaded.

"What else are we supposed to do, say she got drunk!" Kemiko pointed out.

"Yea! That'll work!" Hirina said desperately.

Kemiko glared at her. "Come on; put her on the bed before she falls again." Mika helped her lay her down. Syria started laughing again.

"A… what if she laughs too hard, she might not be able to breathe." Mika said.

Hirina offered, "Ay! I have been working on stuff! I have these chewy things that stop the laughter." Syria laughed even harder.

"You might wan to get some of those now." Kemiko stated. Hirina nodded. She darted out of the room, down the hall past the living room to the basement, down to the storage closet and all the way back. She dropped on the ground holding it up, "Here!"

Mika snatched the silver foiled candy like substance and unwrapped it. She quickly put in Syria's mouth. Syria surprisingly ate it and her laughter slowly calmed.

"Well at least she's not dead." Kemiko stated. Hirina shot her a dirty look. "Ay! Don't get made at me! You HAD to go and give her a jolt and make her all giggly."

Hirina growled lowly, "I don't give a damn what Koenma says! I should be able to use my powers. Just because he's scared he'll get his ass kicked if someone gets hurt, doesn't mean I should have to suffer! She's not dead is she! She's just a little giggly, and besides, I have a cure!"

Mika laughed, "Ha! That won't matter to him, either way, you're in trouble. But, eh, he might let it go, who cares."

"I DO!" Hirina stated.

Hirina was wandering downstairs trying to find anything to do so Koenma couldn't talk to her. Shiro walked up behind her and asked, "Whatcha doing?" Hirina jumped.

Shiro stated, "Someone's a bit jumpy…So what'd you do Rina? Huh?"

Hirina put a weak smile, "Nothing!"

Shrio grabbed her around her waist, "You know I really don't care what you did. You don't have to tell me." He laughed a little.

Hirina sighed, "Fine! I'll tell ya! Just you can't tell anyone!"

"Fine." Shiro agreed.

"Alright, I read Syria's memories." Hirina confessed.

"What!" Shiro asked.

Hirina covered his mouth, "Damn, tell the whole world why don't ya!"

"Sorry" Shiro stated, "But you know Koenma's going to do right?" Hirina's ears drooped.

Shrio hugged her, "Oh come on, it's not THAT bad. Not as bad as the time you nearly killed, no wait, TIRED to kill Koenma, and the time you tried to kill Yusuke, and Kuwabara, and ME, o yea, and wait, the worse was…"

"SHIRO!" Hirina yelled with growl in her voice.

"What? It's true! You seemed to love being some sort of assassin." Hirina glared at him and turned her back to him.

"Oh come on. Stop being stubborn, I thought it didn't matter to you any more." Shrio stated.

"Hmph well it does. I see you're so easy to point out my mistakes." Hirina snapped.

"Geeze! Don't get all barky at me! I was just making a point. You're going to have to deal with being like that for……wait how long was it…..a week or so."

Hirina pouted, "I DON'T WANT TO! I HATE IT!"

"Hate what?" They both turned their heads to see Kurama.

All they managed to say was, "Ummm…."

Kurama questioned, "Hirina….what'd you do?"

"Hey! Who said I did anything! Why does everyone blame me so easily?" Hirina growled.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Suite yourself, I'll find out soon enough."

"Pfft, you keep believing that." Hirina stated.

-And Hour Later-

Hirina was running down the hallway, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Koenma sighed, "Someone go get her." They all looked around. None of them wanted to. They all had their experiences with trying to make her do stuff, none of them ended out happily.

Hiei spat, "I'll go do it!"

Kemiko hugged him, "NONONONONO! No Hiei! Not MY Hiei!"

Hiei glared at her, "I'm not gonna die."

Yusuke laughed, "Ha! YET you're not!" Hiei smacked him in the head.

"OW!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'll be back!" Hiei stated. He gave Kemiko a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the room at full speed. He ran around the mansion for about two minutes looking for her until her reached the kitchen seeing that she built a battle ground and had her weapons ready.

Hiei sighed, "Baka onna, just give up now."

"NEVER!" Hirina yelled. She had the table at its side with a knife in her hand.

Hiei sighed, "Fine, have it your way." He drew out his katana. Hirina quickly threw the knife at him followed by a dozen more. He dodged them all, but the last one sliced his arm.

Hiei growled in anger, "Mensou!"

Hirina replied happily, "Thank you!" Hiei slashed the table in half and tried to grab her, but she bit his fingers. He yelled in pain. Hirina darted out of the kitchen and into the living room. Hiei walked in to the living room slowly.

"Come out little puppy and no one gets hurt!" At that moment Hirina jumped down from the ledge to try and attack him from above, but Hiei had already sensed her. He whipped around and threw her over him. Hirina hit the couch. She flipped back up and whipped out her katana as well.

"Why are you making this that big of a deal Hirina; it's only for a week!" Hiei demanded.

"I hate being like that! I DON'T WANT TO!" Hirina yelled.

"Damn, you're worse then Kemiko." Hiei sighed.

"AND DAMN PROUD OF IT TOO!" She spat. Hirina took a slice at him, but Hiei blocked her with a clang of metal meeting metal.

They went at each other both blocking the other's attack. Hiei eventually slashed at her side and cut through her skin. Hirina fell to the ground whining in pain like a dog.

"Just give up now." Hiei suggested.

"NO!" Hirina refused.

She slashed at him slicing his pants. They fell to the ground revealing his boxers. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Hirina said awkwardly.

Hiei was red as hell. At least no one else was there. Hirina took this moment and slashed at him again slicing his chest. Hiei quickly did the same, but she did a spin kicked knocking him to the ground. He quickly spun around behind her and kicked her in the back smashing her against the wall slicing her back. He held his katana to her throat. "Give it up Rina."

"NO!" She protested.

"GIVE IT UP! NOW!" Hiei yelled.

"NO!" She yelled back.

Hiei sighed, "Guess you want to do things the hard way." He ripped part of his already torn shirt and tied her hands up. He threw her over his shoulder.

They waited patiently in Koenam's room; they could hear faint yelling and crashes. Sometimes later Hiei came back into his office in his boxers and a torn up shirt with Hirina over his shoulder. She kicked at him furiously yelling vulgar words one after the other. He dropped her on the ground, "Here's the wolf."

Hirina yelled, "STUPID ASSHOLE! YOU WOULD DROP ME!"

Hiei replied, "Hn, you deserve it."

Koenma sighed, "Well, you know you weren't supposed to use that power of yours. I warned you that you'd get punished if you did again."

Hirina yelled, "I PERSONALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Koenma snapped, "Would you shut up!" Hirina shut up but continued growling harshly. "Thank you. Now come over here so I can give you the potion." Hirina didn't budge.

Hiei picked her up and plopped her in front of him. "Open you're mouth Hirina." Koenma stated. She shook her head. "Hiei…" Hiei pulled on Hirina's jaw trying to get her to open her mouth. It didn't work. So he poked her harshly. Hirina yelled, "Ow!" And Koenma took that as his chance to stuff it in her mouth. Hirina and no choice but to swallow it for Hiei was holding her mouth shut.

Slowly Hirina started to transform. Her ears disappeared along with her fuzzy tail. She was changing back into her human form. Her hair turned to a blondish brown with some natural red highlights. Her eyes were the same except the golden lining was no longer there. Her skin became a lighter complexion as freckles appeared on her face.

Hirina ran out of the room angry and sad that she couldn't be in her normal form. Shrio sighed, "I'll be leaving now." He chased after Hirina. He found her in her room hugging her knees while pouting.

He sat next to Hirina, "Ay come on! It's no that big of a deal inuami (sweet dog)" She turned her back to him. Shiro sighed, "Come on Rina, it's only your human form!"

"I'm defenseless, with no powers, and a stupid pathetic human." Hirina said sadly. She desperately hated this form. Shiro hugged her from behind.

"If it helps, you still look cute without your fuzzy tail." Shiro added. Hirina couldn't help but smile. Shiro pulled her in his lap and played with her hair. Hirina sighed, right now would've been a good time to get her ears scratched.

"I still don't like this form." She whined.

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Well, it's not gonna change for two weeks."

"WAIT WHAT! TWO WEEKS! I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY ONE!" Hirina demanded.

"Well, seeing as the full moon is coming, we'll all be without demonic powers for that time."

"I thought that was only two days, you baka!" Hirina spat.

"Well, yea, I just wanted to see how insane you'd get." Shiro laughed. Hirina glared at him and muttered words under her breath.

Shiro set her down on her bed and lay next to her. Hirina started blowing the hair in front of her face up and down showing she was bored. Shiro pulled up the side of her shirt slightly and nibbled the skin on her side.

Hirina giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Taste even better in human form." Shiro smirked. Hirina raised an eyebrow at him. Shiro crawled on top of her and started nipping at her neck. Hirina smirked.

"Trying to persuade me are ya?" Hirina questioned.

"Maybe." Shiro said with a smile.

"Naughty naughty!" Hirina smirked.

"Thank you." He replied. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, then her nose and before he could mover towards her lips, Hirina had kissed him. He deepened their kiss thrusting his tongue in her mouth gently moving his hands up and down her sides. Hirina brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer. Shiro gently brought his hands up to her chest caressing her breasts. Hirina moaned softly into his mouth as she playfully bit onto his lip.

(A/N: Alrighty, that's a small bit of romance, so stop getting on me back about! The BIG romance doesn't come till later? Aight? BACK TO THE STORY!)

Just then the door to the room burst open. Mika said loudly, "Whoa! Whoa! Damn! Ya'll can continue I'll just leave!" Shiro certainly pulled away from Hirina quick. Mika stood there wide eyed for a sec and quickly turned to leave. Once she left Shiro and Hirina looked at each other. They burst out laughing. Hirina smirked. She tackled him throwing him off the bed and onto the floor with her on top of him. Shrio was shocked at first and then smirked. Hirina kissed him again only deeper this time starting it all up again.

Mika walked into the front room with raised eyebrows still shocked at her last encounter. Everyone stared at her curiously and then went back to what they were doing. Kemiko jumped in front of Mika and said happily, "HI!"

Mika stood there for a sec just staring at her and then replied dully, "Hi."

Kemiko hugged her happily and Mika stared at her curiously, "Alright…."

"So, whatcha been up to? Did you see Kiyoshi yet?" Kemiko asked.

Mika shook her head sadly, but replied, "Na, but I did see some disturbing sights."

"Ok……care to share?" Kemiko asked smiling.

"Hentai!" Mika spat, "And why should I eh? Fuzz ball!"

"Ay! No calling me that! Geeze! Now Rina had you saying that! And I'm NOT a hentai……well……maybe a little, but that's not the point! And Sharing is caring!" Kemiko said hugging Mika again.

"Alright, alright if you stop hanging all over me and that's the most stupidest saying I've ever heard, shit sharing ain't caring, not in my book!" Mika stated. Kemiko let go of her.

"Alright, I only saw Hirina and Shrio…..making out, so yea. Well, I'm going to go look for Kiyoshi."

Kemiko whined, "But that's not detailed!" Mika glared at her while she pouted. Mika just left her there. Kemiko rolled her eyes and waltzed over to Hiei hugging him as well.

Mika searched for at least an hour when she finally found him outside in the garden. Mika said loudly, "Damn! There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" Kiyoshi jumped at the sound of her voice and fell off the bench he was sitting on. "O shit!" Mika blurted out and ran over to him. "Sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Kiyoshi stated taking her hand as she helped him up.

"So, where've you been lately?" Mika questioned.

"Around." He replied dully. Mika raised an eyebrow at him. "NO! Not like that! Just around here thinking!" Kiyoshi assured her.

"Good." Mika replied "But why've you been avoiding me? What's wrong?"

Kiyoshi froze still, "Ummmm…..just have a lot on my mind." He sat on the bench and tried to relax a bit. Mika sat next to him.

"What sorts of things are on your mind?" She asked.

Kiyoshi sighed, "Stuff." Mika grew a little irritated.

"Why are you acting so different lately? Kami! You're acting like something so damn nerve racking has happened!" Mika demanded.

Kiyoshi tried to explained, "I'm not acting different! And if I am, I'm not trying to! And it's just- I don't know!"

"Why are you raising your voice at me? Kiyoshi, I think I have a right to know!" Mika stated.

"I know Mika, I'm sorry, I just-" Kiyoshi sighed.

"STOP IT! Stop! Stop acting like this! DAMN! You act like you're about to leave me! WHAT IS GOING ON! If that's why, then say it now! I'll leave myself!" Mika yelled in frustration.

Kiyoshi stood there shocked, "Mika! I never thought of that! Is this why you've been looking for me! I'm not leaving you!"

Tears came to Mika's eyes, "Then why won't you talk to me! Why are you pushing me away from you? I thought you loved me!"

"I do Mika! I DO!" Kiyoshi stated.

"Then why!" Mika growled slightly.

Kiyoshi gently held her by her shoulders, "Mika, listen to me, I promise you it's all ok; I just can't tell you this time. I just _can't_! I love you!"

Mika looked at him with tear stained eyes. Kiyoshi tried to kiss her, but she pulled away from him, "No, it'd mean nothing. Nothing but a shady kiss." She pulled from his grasp and ran back to the mansion.

Kiyoshi stood there shocked. He yelled desperately, "MIKA! MIKA COME BACK!" She just kept running tears hitting the ground behind her. When the drops hit the ground a flower grew. She ran all the way to her room not stopping for anything. She slammed her door shut and **locked it**. She grabbed her hair in frustration. She looked in the mirror at her troubled self, she didn't want this. She punched the mirror smashing it to pieces. Small bits of glass cut her face and arms. She dropped to the ground with tears falling from her frustration. Her head hurt, the tension was all too much. She grabbed her head trying to ease the splitting pain. Just then she noticed red on the carpet. She looked at it confused. She leaned closer and saw it was…blood!

She looked around and realized, it was hers…..blood was draining from her wrist. The glass must have cut her! She stood there in shock as blood started flowing even more onto the floor. At that minute she blacked out. Her world, her life, slowly draining from her as each drop of blood escaped her skin.

Alrighty, I'm ending it here again. Will Mika survive; will anyone save her before it's too late! And what happened to Syria? So, read&review and maybe you'll find out, lol. Yep, I guess this is a cliffy, but eh, w.e DEAL WITH IT! MWA HA HA HA HA! And besides, half of my reviews didn't bother to review! (Tear) Well here's the next poll for this chapter!

**Most Kick Ass Female Character**

Syria

Mika

Kemiko

Hirina

Botan (LAMO! If you pick this, ur crazy!)

Alrighty to the Shout Outs now! And I hope to get more reviews this time. I understand with school and all, but come on people, I have school too, and I have to get prepared for 7 auditions for high school, so suck it up and be a man/women, what ever the hell you are. And did ne one else notice, that most authors on fanfiction are female? WHAT'S WITH THE MEN? YOU ALL NEED TO WRITE! Damn! Lol, well shout outs now.

**--ShOuT OuTs--**

**CelestialWarriorPrincess:** Yep yep, but be sure to take the survey this time, helps me to write my story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sweet Vixen:** To put up a story, do to documents after you typed the story on a word document and upload the document there. And after that you have to go to your stories and create the story. Yes, I know, bad detail, but I'm not supposed to be on the computer not to mention the internet right now! EEP! Well, thanks for voting and be sure to vote this time again! Holla! Hope school and homework gets better for ya, it really does suck shit!

**Chaos Tenshi:** YAY! You voted! YIPPIE! (Dances joyfully) Lol, and kewl, I take Spanish as well, but yea it's and option for us 8th graders, so yep! Too much damn homework these days! Gotta carry all this shit home and back again as well, since I walk. (Glares) EVIL! I SAY EVIL! Lol, well be sure to vote again and review! Later chica! Holla!

**Papermate:** Lmao, thanks, but I'm not sure if all of them is a vote, but o well, I'll allow it, lmao. Heehee. Well vote this time as well, and I know you're not gonna vote for all of them seeing Botan couldn't harm any one much, lmao, sissy. But yea! Well, hope you like this chappie as well, and damn I'm hungry! I feel deprived from food lately! AHHHH! Geeze, I lost 3 pounds which is no good seeing as I'm already less than 100 pounds! EEP! Well, later!

**Insane Hiei Fan:** Thanks for the idea! Though, sorry I didn't use it, my mind had a sudden blast of drama and ideas and such. I gotta stop listening to "Jesus Walks" lol, and that's a little weird I do seeing as I'm not really Christian any more, so yea… Well, thanks for your vote as well! Later!

**Mikanena:** I spelt it wrong, so sue me! (Glares) Lol. And damn! Control your bird! And your bird is in the one story I'll be putting up after this, except you don't own it, lmao, Kiyoshi does. Heehee. But ANYWAYS! Yep, you can be psyched, but she isn't exactly willing to let him in, not yet at least. (Mischievous smirk) Heehee, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! Yea…..well, ttyl! Holla chica! And you didn't vote you dumbass! Later! (Smiles)

**Darklight4ever:** Yep yep! Thanks for voting! YIPPIE! PEOPLE VOTED, MESSA SO HAPPY! (Hugs dark light) Yep! Have you reviewed my story before? Cuz I can't remember these things that well, lol! O yea, and at school I almost busted my shit at least 5 times! SHHH! Lol, I almost fell outta my chair, but its kinda hard to move around in a crammed class room and an injured shoulder I guess you could say, lol, well read&review again! And be sure to vote! Later!

**The Squabbit:** Lol, thanks for voting! AND YOU CAN COME BACK ON, sorta, YAY! (Dances joyfully) WOOTWOOT! Lol! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, DRAMA! OH NO! Lol (Dramatic act) Doctor, doctor, will she be alright! Lmao, credit to Kemiko on that one, heehee. Well be sure to vote again! Well, ttyl! Ja ne chica!

Well that's all for now people, and if you want to contact me at all about my story, or just to talk, E-mail me at Yep! I'll be sure to get back to within 1 hour to 3 days at the most! And if I go on vacation ne where for a long ass time, I'll let ya know! And yep! Well the results for the last survey on your fave OC of mine are listed below!

**!Votes!**

**Syria:** 5 Votes.

**Hirina:** 2 Votes.

**Every character (LMAO!):** 1 Vote from Papermate! LOL!

**The winner is:** SYRIA!

BE SURE TO VOTE AGAIN IN YOUR REVIEW THIS TIME! IDEAS ARE WELCOME AS WELL! I NEED ANY YOU HAVE! EVEN IF I DON'T USE EM, THEY SPARK IDEAS! WELL TTYL! JA NE!

Rina


	9. Bitch Slapped

And I'm back on peeps, and this time I'm even starting the chapter seeing as I haven't even put up chapter 8 at the time I'm typing this, lol, just got a lot of ideas, so yea! Well, yep to the disclaimer… o yea and the poem in the beginning is written by _Ashley N. Street_. And my sister got her hand stuck in the side of the couch right now, LMFAO! BAKA! Lol!

**Disclaimer**: **Kemiko:** Whatever…FUCKERS! Lol! Riny no own. (Smile)

**Hirina:** (Sighs) Since when am I Riny? Well, it's better then a…erm…what she said last time. Yep! Now back to the story that you all have been dying to read, right? RIGHT! Lol, yea…. I'm tipsy and high ain't that nice, lmao. Na, just sick from chugging wine last night. . TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 9 – Bitch Slapped**

_Whispers of the wind call to you both, united in soul._

_Save her before all her blood shall flow!_

_She calls to you silently in need, _

_It is her life she pleads!_

_Whispers of the wind call to thee,_

_Save her, respond to her need!_

Kemiko and Hirina both shot up from where they were. They both heard it, the whisper of the wind. Then an image of Mika flashed through their mind. The twins ran out of their rooms and straight to the person in need…….Mika. They both saw each other on the opposite ends of the hallway. Neither of them ever understood this bonded power they shared, but they knew it was very helpful _very!_ They quickly turned the door knob to Mika's door, and found it was locked.

Kemiko yelled, "Hirina quickly! Disapperiate!" Hirina was about to , but she gasped.

"Kemiko! I CAN'T! I'm human now, remember!" They both yelled out, "SHIT!"

Kemiko banged on the door, "MIKA! MIKA! ARE YOU IN TEHRE! MIKA! DAMN IT! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! OPEN THE DOOR! MIKA!" Tears started to fill her eyes. Hirina pushed Kemiko out of the way suddenly remembering she had a jack knife in her back pocket. She quickly picked at the lock desperately trying to calm down so she could do things quickly and faster. Kemiko paced nervously trying not to cry. Hirina dropped onto the floor crying, she couldn't open it.

Kemiko gasped and knelt down to Hirina, "STOP IT! STOP CRYING! KEEP TRYING! DON'T GIVE UP HER HIRINA! DON'T!" She slapped Hirina across the face trying to smack sense into her. Hirina let out a scream of frustration. She stabbed the knife into the lock hole and jammed it to the side. It clicked open. They both gasped in shock and quickly turned the knob and looked around the room for Mika.

They saw her lying on the ground with blood pooling from her wrist. They ran to her at full speed and Kemiko held her hand over Mika's wrist. A whitish glow emerged underneath her hand. Her cut slowly healed. Once Kemiko finished she looked nervously at Mika. Hirina put her fingers on her vein. "Her pulse is slowing Kemiko! She's dying! She lost too much blood!"

Kemiko yelled in frustration. She stated seriously, "I'm transferring my life energy to her!"

Hirina said suddenly, "KEMIKO!" Kemiko ignored her and did just as she said. Slowly her energy drained and Hirina felt Mika's pulse increase to a normal rate. She pulled Kemiko away seeing that she didn't need to give any more of her life energy to her. Kemiko passed out as well. Hirina knelt there on the ground holding the passed out Kemiko and a half dead Mika. She felt Kemiko's pulse: hers was slower then normal, but she was alive. Hirina didn't even know if the transfer would keep Mika alive more then a few moments!

Tears swarmed her eyes, she felt more helpless then she ever had before. She laid Kemiko down next to Mika. She knelt next to the both hoping, waiting, praying, crying, and pleading that they'd both live. She collapsed on the ground crying desperately. Just then they guys all came into the room: Kiyoshi, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shiro.

They saw Hirina there crying and shaking badly, while Kemiko and Mika laid there looking dead. Kiyoshi ran to Mika and felt her for a pulse and Hiei the same for Kemiko. Shiro grabbed Hirina by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "Hirina! What happened?" Hirina couldn't speak, her words were lost, she couldn't think right, the thought of loosing two of the closest people to her was over powering! Shiro shook Hirina a little trying to get her to talk. She didn't.

Yusuke yelled, "Damn! Hirina! Did you do this!" Hirina tried to say something , but only hiccupped as more tears fell. She collapsed into Shiro's arms. He hugged her trying to comfort her.

Kurama said softly, "Their pulses are below normal."

Kuwabara stood there shocked, "They can't die! They've been here too long to die!" He went over to Mika and slapped her across the face, "Wake up! Come on! Don't give up on us now!" Kiyoshi threw him out of the way as he knelt beside Mika a little pissed Kuwabara touched her like that.

Yusuke gasped, "Kuwabara! You hit a girl!" Kuwabara just realized what Yusuke said and gasped. He started hitting himself.

Yusuke demanded, "What's wrong with them?"

Kurama observed Kemiko and Mika, "Looks like, oh my!" He saw a scar of a cut on Mika's wrist that wasn't there before. "Looks like Mika cut herself and Kemiko must have used her energy to try and save her!"

Hiei demanded, "Hirina! Is that what happened?"

Hirina managed to say, "Ke- Kemiko used her life energy!" They all looked at Kemiko. Shiro held her tighter trying to calm her.

* * *

Hirina stayed by Mika and Kemiko's bed side in the healing room all night not moving at all. Shiro came into the room, "Hirina, come on, you need to get some sleep." Hirina shook her head and didn't take her eyes off of them. Shiro sighed, "Hirina, it'll be a while before they wake up, they'd want you to rest."

"NO!" Hirina growled "I don't give a damn what they would and wouldn't want, I'm not leaving them until I know they're ok." Shiro could see Hiei and Kiyoshi sleeping in a chair by their girlfriend's bedsides giving in to tiredness.

Shiro sat next to Hirina, "Hirina, it's not your fault, it really isn't."

Hirina filled with anger, "No, it's Koenma's. He stripped me of my powers so I couldn't save them. Kemiko had to use her life energy because of it."

Shiro sighed and said gently, "Hirina, you knew he'd do that though!"

Hirina whispered harshly, "HE HAD NO REASON TO! HE JUST FEARS FOR HIMSELF! HE'S A STUPID SELFISH BASTARD!" Shiro went silent, he knew it was true in a way.

Shrio asked, "Why are you here then, you didn't have to work for him."

"I didn't want to, I did it for Kemiko and Mika. I didn't want to leave them." Hirina explained.

Shiro whipped the tear that slid down her check and kissed her forehead and hugged her, "They'll be alright, I promise you Hirina."

"Don't promise me something that you can't." Hirina stated.

Shiro exclaimed happily, "But I can promise you that." He turned Hirina's head towards Kemiko's bed. Kemiko's eyes opened slowly as she looked around. Hirina jumped out of Shiro's arms and rushed over to her. She hugged her tightly as tears of joy swelled her eyes.

Kemiko relaxed into her arms smiling, "What? You really thought I'd leave you that easily?" Hirina laughed a little, but never let her go. Kemiko hugged her back trying to stop her tears. Shiro smiled.

-Morning-

Hirina was sleeping curled up next to Kemiko on her bed. Kemiko was writing in a journal as Shiro went back to his room to sleep later that morning. Mika stirred a little. Kemiko looked up from her journal and at Mika. Mika turned to her side and continued to sleep. Kemiko smirked, she knew Mika wasn't dead, she just couldn't be. Hirina snuggled closer to Kemiko in her sleep. Kemiko laughed a little, even though she was in human form, she still acted like a wolf.

About an hour later, Mika woke with a sudden gasp and shot up. Kemiko looked straight up at her as Mika looked around the room. Kemiko stated, "Finally! Geeze, thought you were going to die on us last night!" Mika sighed deeply and plopped back onto her pillows. Kemiko laughed slightly, "Thought you were in hell ay?"

Mika laughed a little as well, "Na, you know I've been there too much!" Kemiko smiled. "No, I just thought I died!"

"You didn't want to?" Kemiko asked.

"NO!" Mika yelled "It was an accident, I didn't want to die!"

"Then why was your wrist sliced?" Kemiko asked.

"I was angry and I punch the mirror, the glass broke and scratched me and I didn't realize it had cut my wrist until…too late!" Mika explain. Kemiko mouthed an O. "What happened though? Why am I not dead?"

Kemiko shhhed here and pointed to Kiyoshi and Hiei. Mika nodded. Kemiko explained, "That whispers of the wind thingy told us you needed us, both me and Hirina. Hirina had to pick your lock though, you had to be a ditz and lock it! But besides, I healed your wrist and gave you some of my life energy."

Mika questioned, "What happened to Hirina?" Kemiko pointed behind her and Mika lifted her head up to see a curled up sleeping Hirina cuddled against Kemiko's back. She smiled. Kemiko smirked. Mika looked at her curiously. Before she could ask, Kemiko poked Hirina harshly in the side.

Hirina shot up and yelled, "AHHH!" She was so startled she fell off the bed and hit a metal try with a loud clang knocking everything onto the floor and spilling a cup of water that was on it. Kiyoshi and Hiei shot up wide awake from the noise. They saw Kemiko and Mika awake and quickly ran over to them and hugged them.

Hirina growled and used the bed to try and pull herself up off the floor. She slipped on the water and fell back down. They all looked at her. Kemiko giggled, "Oops!"

Hirina finally pulled her self all the way up and saw Mika was up, "MIKA!" She ran to her sliding across the floor and into Hiei.

Hiei glared at her and demanded, "OFF!" Hirina quickly did so as she ran to Mika hugging her happily. Mika gasped, "Hir-ina! Can't- BREATHE!" Hirina loosened her grip, but continued to hug her.

Mika asked Kemiko, "Did she do this to you?" Kemiko nodded and laughed.

Kemiko added, "Though, she hugged me for at least half an hour." Hirina glared at her. Kemiko smiled.

Sometime later Hirina let go of Mika and let the rest of the others visit them. Kiyoshi was the first to talk to Mika, "Mika…why…" She looked away from him. Kiyoshi's heart broke. She couldn't look at him… and it was entirely his fault. Kiyoshi's eyes filled with tears. He loved her so damn much…but he ruined it…it was his fault she nearly died. It was his fault…she doesn't want to look at him.

Mika could feel tears swell up in her eyes. She turned to look over at a hugging Hiei and Kemiko. She didn't want to look at Kiyoshi. She could feel Kiyoshi looking at her. All she wanted for him to do was leave.

**(Author's Skit)**

**(Behind the scenes view of "Behind these Crystal Eyes")**

(Sound of ripping paper)

**Hirina: **Ahh shit! The paper ripped! I CAN'T CONTINUE THE STORY!

**Mika:** Damn! And it was just getting good. Oh Kiyoshi you evil bitch! (Fake slaps Kiyoshi)

**Kiyoshi:** Oh Mika, I'm sooo sorry! Forgive me! It's not my fault you're a dramatic ass! Forgive me!

(All Laugh)

**Kemiko:** Ummm…HI!

**Mika: **No Kiyoshi! I no longer love you! (Dramatically)

**Kiyoshi:** Well fine then! Damn! I'll just take this sexy wolf then! (Grabs Hirina around her waist and pulls her against him.)

**Hirina:** Oh yes Kiyoshi I love you so damn much! (Trying not to laugh)

**Kiyoshi:** (Lifts her chin up)

**Hirina:** (Smirks) (Jumps on Kiyoshi wrapping her legs around his waist and putting her arms around his neck) Such a sexy…wait, what the hell are you again?

**Kiyoshi:** Hawk…

**Hirina:** (Laughs a little) O yea! Anyways, back to the scene! (Dramatic act again) Such a sexy...hawk. (Snickering trying not to laugh)

**Kiyoshi:** Yes, I love you! (Kisses Hirina)

**Hirina:** (Pokes his ass and pulls away from him) Damn! Is this real! Mika, you lucky bitch!

**Kiyoshi:** (Bursts out laughing)

**Kemiko:** (Pokes Kiyoshi's ass as well) O wow! It really is….damn! Lol!

**Mika: **(Laughing)

**Hirina:** (Head Banging in fast motion) Rock on dude! O yea o yea!

**Mika: **(Laughs Even Harder)

**Kiyoshi:** Ummm…. Weren't we in a dramatic act?

**Hirina:** O yea! (Jumps back on Kiyoshi and kisses him)

**Kemiko:** OOOO! Hirina's cheating on Shiro!

**Shiro:** Huh?

**Kemiko: **I'm telling the director!

**Shiro:** Lol, go ahead! We're on break! She can have fun for now. I kiss her on the set all the time, no loss there.

**Hirina:** (Jumps of Kiyoshi) What do you mean no loss?

**Shiro:** (Smirks) I mean it's not a LOSS

**Hirina:** You asshole! (Pounces on Shiro)

**Shiro:** (Pins Hirina down and laughs) Jealous now are we?

**Mika:** Ummm…if we're on break, why's the camera still rolling?

(All look at the Camera)

**Director:** And cut! Lol, you know I have to get some behind the scenes stuff for the extras!

**Kemiko:** Damn! And I didn't even say much!

**Director: **Well, we gotta get back to business here now; we gotta get this chapter out soon! We have deadlines people.

(Everyone starts picking up their crap and getting into their places.)

**Kemiko:** Are you seriously gonna show people this cut out?

**Director:** When the story comes out in a while, you'll know.

**Kemiko:** (Glares)

**Director:** Alrighty, Kiyoshi and Mika take two! And ACTION!

**(End Author's Skit)**

Just then a loud gasp emerged from the corner of the room. Everyone turned their heads in the direction to see Hirina. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth and grabbed Kiyoshi and dragged him out of the room, literally. Kiyoshi demanded as Hirina shut the door to the room as they stood in the hallway, "Hirina! What the hell is your problem?"

Hirina put her hands on his shoulders, "Is it true!"

"Wait what? What's true?" Kiyoshi asked with confusion. Hirina whispered something in his ear quietly.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened in shock, "Hirina, How'd you-"

Hirina smirked, "You know I can still read thoughts in human form. Shh!" She giggled.

Kiyoshi smirked at her, "You sneaky little wolf." Hirina had an innocent look on her face. "Pfft! You wish you were innocent!"

Hirina raised an eyebrow at him, "Do I? Ha! I've never been innocent!"

Kiyoshi smiled, "Yea, yea what ever, but don't tell anyone what you figured out, especially Mika!" Hirina nodded.

Just then Shiro turned the corner and saw them, "Whatcha up to?"

Hirina said quickly, "Barking, biting, you know the usual." She opened the door and threw Kiyoshi back into the room and quickly shut it again. She smiled innocently.

-In the Room-

They all looked at Kiyoshi who was now on the floor from getting thrown into the room. Kiyoshi thought to himself _'Damn, for a fuckin human she sure does throw harshly!'_

Kiyoshi stood up dusting himself off. "Uh...sorry." He said.

Everyone turned back to Kemiko and Mika. Kiyoshi just sighed and took a seat in a chair, at the foot of Mika's bed.

"Mika...why don't you just talk to him." Syria asked, as she took a seat next to Mika.

"No. I don't need to talk to him... He wanted it this way...then he got his way." Mika said, looking away from Syria.

Syria sighed as she stood up. She walked over to Kiyoshi and grabbed him by his arm. "Come on…let's talk."

As soon as they we're outside of the room.

"What the hell happened!" Syria yelled.

Kiyoshi looked at her confused. "Wh-"

"WHAT HAPPENED! WHY IS MY FRIEND IN BED! WHY WAS SHE ABOUT TO DIE! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN! WHY?" Syria yelled.

Kiyoshi sighed and began telling her what had happened.

"Kiyoshi. YOU ARE SUCH A...never mind...I don't even want to say it." Syria said, calming down.

"Yea...I know." Kiyoshi said, before looking towards the ground.

"You know she refuses to talk to you." Syria said, as she sat on the ground.

"Yea I know she does." Kiyoshi said, as he looked up and the ceiling. He could feel tears swelling up in his eyes.

"It's okay Kiyoshi." Syria soothed him.

Kiyoshi slid onto the floor and into Syria's arms. "I know but it hurts sooo much. I love her Syria. I love Mika. But she acting as if she hates me and she doesn't love me. I know I shouldn't have acted like that. But I didn't know what to do. It just hurts Syria." Kiyoshi says into Syria's clothes, wetting it with his tears.

"I know Kiyoshi...I know." Syria soothed, as she hugged and rubbed Kiyoshi's back. IT felt really awkward to see Kiyoshi bust out crying, but Syria continued to try and calm him down.

-In the Room-

Mika stared at the wall trying to think of anything but Kiyoshi, she wasn't getting very far. _'Stupid, pathetic, arrogant, BASTARD! I hate him! HATE HIM! HATE HIM! HATE HIM!'_ She heaved a big sigh. _'Damn, I can't fuckin hate him, I want to, but I can't!'_

-Outside of the room-

Shiro and Hirina stood there staring and Syria and Kiyoshi shocked. Apparently they didn't see them there when they came out. Neither of them ever saw Kiyoshi cry like that before….EVER. (A/N: I'm just rolling on the floor laughing my ass off here! KIYOSHI'S CRYING! LMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAO! Ok, I'll stop; I'm just being meant…LOL! K I'm done now.)

Hirina said matter-of-factly, "Actually Syria, he's not an ass, it really isn't his fault. If you ask me Mika's being a little…tooo stressed on something that isn't there." Both Syria and Kiyoshi shot up at her voice. They stared at her in shock and embarrassment. Shiro looked anywhere but at them like he didn't see anything. His girlfriend just **_had_** to say something.

Both Kiyoshi and Syria were still as a rock wishing they were anywhere but there. Hirina plopped on the ground and sighed, "You know I really couldn't care less if you cried your eyes out like a baby. It just means you care!" She smiled and then continued, "But anyways…make sure no ones around next time you do. I'll just act like I didn't see anything." Kiyoshi laughed nervously not sure what to say.

Hirina laughed at him a little, "I'll talk to her for ya, alrighty Yoshi?" Kiyoshi nodded still full of embarrassment. Hirina laughed a little, "But in return, at least smile." She lifted up his cheeks forcing him to smile. Kiyoshi laughed a little. Hirina smiled, that always got em to laugh a little.

Shiro stated out of no where, "Ay Hirina, you know you're a lot shorter when you're in human form." Hirina glared at him and stormed back into the room. Shiro demanded, "What! What'd I do?" He ran in the room after her.

-In the Room-

Everyone watched as Shiro and Hirina walked in the room.

"Sorry...I didn't mean anything by it." Shiro said, as he grabbed Hirina by her waist. "You know I Love your short little ass." Shiro whispered into her ear.

Hirina couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Yea, yea, Shiro."

They heard someone knock on the door, and step into the room. Everyone looked down towards the person. Genkai.

"Alright. I'm going to ask for everyone to leave. Kemiko and Mika need their sleep." Genkai said, as she waved her hand.

Everyone groaned. "Alright. Alright. Only two people can stay."

"I'm staying." Hiei said, in a I-dare-you-to-say-no voice.

No one argued.

"Alright. Who's the other person?" Genkai asked.

"I am." Hirina stated forcefully.

Shiro was about to protest, but Hirina cut him off repeating herself in a hinting way, "I'm staying." Shiro shut his mouth and nodded. The others filled out of the room. Kiyoshi and Syria waited patiently outside the door like nothing happened. When Shiro came out Kiyoshi asked him the question without saying a word. Shiro replied, "Yep, she's talking to her. You might as well go to sleep for now. Genkai is only allowing two people to stay and Hirina and Hiei already took the positions. Just wait for Hirina to talk to you. Alright?"

Kiyoshi nodded a little saddened, but Syria said cheerfully, "We can chill in my room for the night!"

Shiro questioned, "Why you're room?"

"Cuz my room is tight like that." Syria stated with a smirk.

Shiro laughed, "Alright."

-In the Room-

(A/N: Damn, wtf, how many times to I have to write that, "In the Room"? In the room of terror should be the name, lmao. W.e back to the story that hardly ANYONE reviewed!)

Kemiko and Hiei were talking of course and messing around with each other. Mika stared at the wall and sighed. Hirina laid on her stomach on Mika's bed and stared at her. Mika asked, "What?"

"Why so doubtful?" Hirina asked.

"Doubtful? What do you mean doubtful, Rina?" Mika questioned.

"Oh come one Mika, don't lie, you know exactly what I'm talking about you suicidal bitch." Hirina said.

"Suicidal bitch? Are you trying to say something?" Mika snapped.

Hirina laughed, "I'm only teasing at ya, but you should know what I'm talking about fox girl."

"No, I don't, and I don't think you were teasing either." Mika said as she narrowed her eyes.

Hirina reasoned, "Oh come on now Mika, how can I call you a suicidal bitch, if first off I'm more of a bitch then you and that I'm just as suicidal as you?"

"Fine, I see your point, but still, I don't know where you're going with this." Mika stated.

"One word should help you remember…Kiyoshi." Hirina replied with a smirk on her face.

Mika glared at her, "It's nothing."

Hirina sighed, "Fine have it your way!" Hirina slapped Mika across the face. Mika gasped at her. Hiei and Kemiko turned their attention to them wanting to know what happened. Hirina had an evil smirk; this was going to be fun as hell.

* * *

Alrighty we'll stop right here and leave a cliffy for ya all. LMAO, I bitch slapped Mika MWA HA HA HA HA HA! (Evil Smile) Lmao! Ok…enough of that. Now to the next Survey that I hope you take participation in and that you all will actually REVIEW my story!

**Most Humors OC Character**

A. Mika

B. Syria

C. Hirina

D. Kiyoshi

E. Kemiko

F. Shiro

Well, that's the survey for now. I'll put the shout outs that I have below, though I 'm not sure when I'll post this chapter seeing as I only have 3 reviews at this moment. And just so you all know it's September 12th as I finish the chapter now, let's see how long it takes till I post…(Big Smile)

**-SHOUT OUTS-**

**Chaos Tenshi:** Lmao, yes it is. School is evil. And thanks for voting, and voting for me! (Big Smile) (Hugs reviewer) Oh wait, gotta stop hugging, cuz I'm supposed to be very kick ass! Lol, well you can be kick ass and sweet at the same time, right? Lol, (Smiles) Review and vote again! Later!

**Mikanena:** Lmao, we already pointed out that you're the one being a dumbass not seeing that I was saying holla, not hola, lmao. And yea, I'll write more, just be patient, people need to review. I refuse to update with only 3 reviews. It's pathetic! But yea, well ttyl at school. **Holla** Chica! Lmao, did you get it right this time, lol. (Smiles)

**The Squabbit:** Lmao, actually no, I have no idea what blue cheese is, I've wondered that myself as well, let me research that and find the answer. I'll get back to you on that. And I'll put your vote down for Mika and Kemiko since you couldn't make up your mind. (Big Smile) Yep! Well, thanks for reviewing. You still hold the position for my first reviewer! Lmao, later!

**Darklight4ever:** Lol kewl. Hmm well, here's another set of hugs. (Hugs Darklight 45 times) Lol! O yea, and now you can tell, Mika's not dead, I wouldn't kill her! She's my kitsune buddy, lol, but I might kill off myself in the story…Hirina ya know, lol. She might die, awww, yes I know its mean, but no one's given me any ideas, and I need something interesting, so yea. And Yummy, I love Root beer! (Big Smile) Can I have some! PWEASE! (Puppy Eyes) (Big Smile) Yea, well I hope you review again and hopefully I'll get more review. Lol, This chapter has been done since……around September 7th, 2005 of course lol. Yep, I'm waiting for reviews so yep. And chapter 10 is half done. Yep, well I'm ahead at least. And good luck with your brain freeze! That shit sucks, well ttyl! Ja ne!

**Sweet Vixen:** Alrighty, glad I can help, and you didn't vote! (Pouts) PWEASE vote this time and next time and the time after that and yea. (Puppy Eyes) Yep, well hmmmm, I dunno Let's do the cha cha! Ok…that was a bit…erm…random… o well! (Big Smile) Hope the homework gets better for ya! Later!

Alrighty, now for the results of the votes from the last poll…

**Results for Most Kickass Female Character**

**Kemiko:** 1

**Mika:** 1

**Hirina:** 2

**The Winner is:** HIRINA! WOOTWOOT! lol

Thanks to all who voted! **Be sure to vote again!**

Well, I better get more reviews for this chapter! Or I WON'T update, and I have no problem waiting a month to put up the next chapter. (Big Smile) All I'm asking for is reviews. I usually don't mind, but 3 reviews in a week or more is too pathetic. Well, till later! Ja ne!

Rina


	10. Proposal?

Well, I'm back people! Wus up? How's it going? Lol, alrighty, Life's great isn't it? (Everyone raises an eyebrow) Yes, I know life sucks, homework is evil, all of school is evil, people are getting into fights, friends are leaving, and life seems terrible, right? AHHH! See, I'm smart! Lmao (Big Smile) Well, for those of you with shity lives, maybe I can put some sort of a smile on your face with my stories, and all, but don't forget to laugh things off, it makes it easier to get trough, SMILE! Ok, a little cheesy, right? Yep, now to the Disclaimer, which I hope won't be either violent, scary or whatever. Kemiko can be…strange in reviews…ahh whatever! (Hugs Kemiko) (Big Smile)

**Disclaimer: Kemiko: **(Is high off of Kool-aid) heehee…she no own….hee…. This is the shit…

**Chapter 10 – Proposal?**

She was speechless as was everyone else. Mika finally found her voice demanding, "What the hell is your problem!"

Hirina's eyes narrowed a bit as she yelled, "I should be asking you the same question bitch!"

As Mika was about to snap back, Hirina grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room. Hiei ran up to Hirina and tried to pin her down. Kemiko stared in shock. Hirina pushed Hiei out of the way as she walked up to Mika. She knelt down in front of her saying with a smirk, "Life's a bitch hun, gotta get used to it."

Mika yelled, "You fuckin ass!" She was about to punch Hirina, but she grabbed Mika's fist and threw her into Hiei.

Kemiko screamed, "Hirina! Stop it!"

"No, I'm just getting started." Hirina stated, "So Mika, tell me, what's this problem of yours lately? Why are you being an ass towards Kiyoshi?

Mika questioned with confusion, "What-What the hell are you trying to get across?"

Hirina cracked her knuckles and said casually, "Oh dear little Mika, I'm just trying to help you remember." An evil glint filled her eyes.

"You're not Hirina, are you?" Mika asked, "You're a fake!"

Hirina laughed, "Nice try, but no, it's really me fox girl. So, let's take a seat and discuss this like normal people, right? Wrong." She threw Mika into a chair.

Hiei kicked Hirina into the wall trying to stop her from hurting Mika anymore. Hirina growled at him and pulled out one of her daggers, "Now, now Hiei, no need to get beastie!"

She turned her attention to Mika, "As I was saying……tell me…why won't you talk to him?" Mika was about to protest, but Hirina added, "Better get you facts straight or I'll do more."

Mika glared at her with pure anger as she snapped, "He won't tell me anything anymore! And I think he's cheating on me! Why the hell do you care to know? It's none of your business anyways!"

Hirina grabbed Mika by her neck and slammed her against the wall. Mika didn't move, nor did she fight back. She glared at Hirina darkly, something wasn't right.

"Can't except that someone love you Mika? Can't trust that he's still caring, that he just can't tell you something, not yet at least…? I swear when you figure out the truth, you're gonna be one salty ass guilty bitch!" Hirina spat.

Mika growled, "And how would you know any of this? Huh? Why do you care so damn much!"

"It's my job to care Mika; I've known you too damn long to just let you fuck up your life right here and now! Kiyoshi loves you and rather you except it or not it's you choice, but if I ever see him burst out crying like that again, you're gonna get one hell of a conversation with me, worse then this!" Hirina threatened.

"Why are you doing this, Rina?" Mika questioned.

Hirina stated while giving a hinting tone in her voice, "Because you told me to. I don't go back on my promises like that Mika. You know damn well what I'm talking about…"

**-Flashback-**

It's a cold rainy night back three years ago or so. Mika was at the graveyard crying her eyes out as rain poured down on her. She had run away from home, she had several times, but this time was different. She wasn't going to come back……ever. Hirina called her up finding out what happened. Mika stared at the ground sadly, she heard splashing foot steps in the distance; Hirina had come. Hirina ran up to her and hugged her. Mika didn't move she didn't want to; all she could do was cry.

Hirina said gently, "Mika, it's alright. I'm here, you're ok now." Mika clutched her shoulders crying in Hirina's arms.

Mika managed to say between her tears, "Rina, promise me, promise me that you'll never let me make another stupid mistake again, please."

Hirina held her tighter, "I promise you."

**-End Flashback-**

Mika went silent staring at Hirina remembering that night. She didn't know what to say as several thoughts went though her head. _'She promised me, but why the hell did she have to be so damn violent? Grrrr! That doesn't matter, or does it? Am I seriously messing up here? Ugh, what the hell!'_

Hirina said forcefully, "So what are you going to do now?" She pressed her against the wall a little harder.

Mika stated, "Damn Rina! I got it! Geeze!"

Hirina threw Mika onto the floor and sat back down in her chair, "My work here is done."

"What the hell just happened?" Kemiko asked. Hiei looked from Hirina to Mika and back again. He was just as confused. Mika just sat there on the floor a bit surprised, confused, angry, and sad at the same time. Hiei wasn't sure if he should sit back down or be prepared to interfere again.

Hirina rolled her eyes and stated trough telepathy to Hiei, _'You can sit your midget ass down, nothing more is to happen.'_ Hiei raised an eyebrow at her and sat back down by Kemiko.

After about 20 minute or so, Hirina walked over to Mika and picked her up. She carried her over to her bed and laid her down on it. Mika put her hands behind her head and stared at the wall continuing to think. "Hirina…" Mika said.

Hirina looked up at her, "What?"

"You went through all this trouble…not knowing if I love him or not…" Mika stated not looking over at Hirina.

Hirina replied, "Yea…"

"See…you don't even know…" Mika said before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

"Why the hell were you so rough on her?" Kemiko half asked half yelled.

"…I had to." Hirina stated.

**-Next Day-**

Kemiko stirred in her sleep as the sun hit her face. Her eyes opened, to be shut again as the sun light hit her eyes. She cautiously opened them again to reveal a sleeping Hiei next to her. A mischievous look filled her eyes. She poked Hiei's side, but he didn't move. She pouted and poked him constantly. After the 5th poke Hiei stirred a little, but didn't open his eyes, "Damn onna, stop!" He curled up into a little ball and fell back asleep. Kemiko frowned and plopped back down in her pillows and sighed.

Just then someone knocked on the door, but before she could say "Come in." they had already entered. It was Genkai.

"Glad to see you're awake, Kemiko." Genkai stated. She looked around the room at the others sleeping, "Where's Hirina?" Kemiko looked over by Mika, but she as well didn't see Hirina.

"Where'd she go?" Kemiko asked. Genkai shrugged.

**-Sometime Later-**

Mika woke slowly, but didn't open her eyes. She sighed and lay on her back.

Hiei stated, "Bout time you woke kitsune."

Mika opened one eye and shook her head. She closed her eyes again and smiled.

"Where's the ningen?" Hiei questioned.

Mika opened her eyes, "The wha?"

"Rina." Kemiko explained, "She wasn't in here when I woke up, you know where she went?"

Mika looked next to her seeing Hirina wasn't there anymore, "Ummm…I dunno. Maybe she went by Shiro."

Genkai came into the room and sighed, "The Okami onna is no where to be found."

"Like I said, maybe she's with Shiro." Mika repeated.

Genkai shook her head, "I checked with the others she's not there." Syria just then walked into the room.

Syria asked, "Did any of you find her?" They all shook their heads. Syria sighed, "Maybe she left and went somewhere."

Hiei stated, "No, she's near by, I can tell." They all looked at him confused.

Syria stated, "Maybe you're senses are a little off cuz we looked everywhere she'd be."

"But what if she isn't where she'd normally be?" Hiei pointed out a bit harshly as he was a bit pissed she'd even dare to say he wasn't right.

Kemiko said matter-of-factly, "Actually, to be honest, she seems like she's still by Mika."

"What? They all asked. Kemiko nodded her head, "I'm not crazy, it's just her scent and energy seems to be right by Mika."

Mika looked around her furiously feeling around her bed thinking that maybe she wasn't visible.

Syria curiously waltzed over to Mika's bed and dropped to the ground. They all looked at her confused, did she faint?

Just then a burst of laughter emerged from Syria. They all sweat dropped.

"What's so damn funny?" Kemiko asked. Syria started rolling on the floor laughing even harder.

Mika and Kemiko raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Mika leaned over her bed, and looked to where Syria was looking before, only to scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HIRINA! YOU SCARED ME!" Mika said, as she shot back up.

Hirina popped out from under the bed. "Does the word, **BOO**! Intimidate you?"

Everyone began to laugh. Hirina stood up from the ground as did Syria and they sat on Mika's bed.

"So...how long have you been looking for me?" Hirina asked.

"For a long while…" Syria answered.

Hirina laughed, "I can't help it, and I was hot last night, so I slept next to the vent under the bed."

Hiei muttered, "Baka ningen."

Hirina spat, "HEY! I'm no ningen! I'm a full blood okami onna, so shut it before I shove Kemiko's tail down your throat." She smiled innocently.

Kemiko pouted, "Hey! Why may tail!"

"You'll get a hairball Hiei!" Mika said bursting out laughing.

Hiei glared at her and replied with a, "Hn."

Hirina ran up to him and pinched his cheeks, "Awww such a cute wittle baby Hiei!"

Hiei threatened, "Get off my face before I slice you neck bitch."

"Damn, cranky, ass, midget!" Hirina pouted.

Kemiko stated happily, "But I can do that!" She pinched Hiei's cheek. The others laughed.

Hiei glared at her darkly and stated, "Get, OFF!" Kemiko let go of his cheeks and kissed him where she pinched him, "Your boo boos all better now?"

Hiei smirked and kissed Kemiko on the lips. Hirina put her finger on her chin, "Well I think that means a yes." She giggled.

Just then Kurama came in with Shiro, "What'd we miss?" They saw Kemiko and Hiei and raise an eyebrow. "Maybe we didn't want to know." Kurama stated.

Hirina ran to Shiro and hugged him and cuddled in his arms. He smiled at her. Syria looked anywhere but at Kurama, she was too embarrassed at what last happened to them to face him.

"Uh hum. Sorry to...interrupt, but I have news. To begin with, there are TOO many people in here." Genkai began." Secondly, Kemiko you can leave the room today, but Mika, you cannot. I'm afraid, your still to delicate, to be left without supervision. "

Kemiko jumped on the bed." YAY! I'M FREEEEEEEE! FREEEEEEEEDDDDOOOMMMM! FFFFRREEEDDDOOMMMM!" She yelled as she jumped from here to there.

Mika sighed, 'Damn, I hate this bullshit.'

Syria noticed this and hugged Mika. "It's okay. You'll be outta here soon enough."

Mika smiled. "Yea." She looked over at everyone, who we're now looking at her. "Why don't you all go out and party? You know for Kemiko. Don't worry about me."

Everyone smiled at her. She wasn't about to ruin this for them, especially not to Kemiko, who saved her life.

"Alright Mika, But we are doing this for you!" Hirina said, in an overly dramatic way.  
Mika laughed at her.

"Yea yea, go and leave. You guys seriously need to get out of this place for awhile."  
Everyone nodded and waved good bye as they began to walk off. Genkai was the only one left, and she was also about to walk off.

"Genkai. Wait." Mika said, as she began to play with her fingers.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I go out into the garden?" Mika asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, it will do you some good, your looking a bit paler. It must be from being stuck in here." Genkai said, as she walked off.

Mika smiled and got off her bed, slipping her sandals on her feet. She began to walk down the quiet halls because the guys were gone she could hardly hear any noise. She began to walk down the stairs, and out of the back door, into the garden. She smiled; she loved this garden, when Kurama made it. She was sooo happy she slept there for a week straight. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was sort of cloudy, like it was going to rain.

She frowned, but smiled, at least she was outside. She continued to walk, every once and awhile her sandals hit the back of her heel, making a klack klack noise. She sat on a bench in the rose bushes. She looked up at the sky, which was turning grey now. She sighed and looked at the roses. She reached for one and plucked it, the thorns slicing into her fingers, but she didn't care. She lifted the flower up to her face, closed here eyes and smelled it; the good thing about Kurama's flowers was that they actually DID smell good. Like strawberries mixed with a nice romantic scent. She pulled the flower away from her face and smiled, she looked at her hand as the blood dripped down it, but she didn't care, it didn't hurt one bit. She looked up from her hand to be face to face with...Kiyoshi. Mika gasped, and stood up.

'I can't deal with this right now.' She thought as she began to run away, but Kiyoshi grabbed her hand.

"MIKA! WAIT! Stop running off!" Kiyoshi yelled.

Mika could feel anger rushing to her cheeks. "KIYOSHI! I have nothing to do here. WE ARE OVER!" She yelled at him in fury.

Kiyoshi's face changed into a confused and hurt one. "What? What did you say?" He asked, not believing what she had said.

Mika looked at him, a bit calmer. "You heard me, we're over. Now let go."

Kiyoshi felt his face get red with anger, also. "No."

"What? LET ME GO!" Mika yelled out, furiously.

"I said, no. Mika, why are you doing this?" Kiyoshi asked.

Mika began to struggle to get out of his grip. "Because you have done the same to me, for the last past days!" She yelled.

Kiyoshi looked to the ground, his grip getting tighter on her hand.

"SEE! Now, why can't I do that too? You acted as if you and I weren't together anymore. Ignoring me, and not even talking to me." Mika said, as she felt the tears swell up in her eyes.

"Mika...I don't know...I just can't tell you why I did that." Kiyoshi said, still looking to the ground.

It started to rain just like Mika said it would.

"WHY! WHY CAN"T YOU TELL ME KIYOSHI? WHY?" Mika yelled, as tears fell from her eyes. "WHY HAVE YOU IGNORED ME? WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THIS KIYOSHI! LIKE I AM WORTH NOTHING!"

Kiyoshi began to feel guilty. "Mika, I just can't! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD!" Kiyoshi yelled, as he looked up into her tearful face.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Mika yelled, as fresh tears followed.

The rains drops came down harder, as they fell on the two. Soaking them from head to toe.

"Kiyoshi...now I know we are over." Mika said, outgripping herself, from his grip, and walking away.

Kiyoshi couldn't stand it anymore. He was really going to lose her now if he didn't do something about it. He ran after her, and grabbed her by her shoulders. "MIKA WAIT!"

"WHAT NOW!" Mika yelled.

"I still love you." Kiyoshi said, as he looked at a set of new tears fall down Mika's cheeks.

"But, why? Why have you treated me like this? Why have you acted different, lately? It's like I don't know you anymore." Mika said, as she looked in his eyes.

"Because, I wanted to make sure." Kiyoshi said, now looking to the ground.

"Make sure of what? And how would that help, by ignoring me?" Mika asked him, again.

"I was trying to make sure, so I thought maybe if I stayed away from you, I would know my true feelings from you. I figured them out. Now I am sure." Kiyoshi said, looking up at her.

"SURE OF WHAT?" Mika yelled, she was getting tired of not knowing what he was talking about.

"That you're the one I want to spend the rest of eternity with." Kiyoshi replied, smiling.

Mika looked at him shocked. She was lost for words. She didn't know what to say. But before she could say anything, Kiyoshi dug in his pockets and pulled out a small velvet case. Mika could feel tears, yet again flowing down her eyes, but she also felt herself, getting a little bit dizzy. Maybe she really should have stayed in. Kiyoshi took both of her hands in his own and opened the velvet case, revealing a blue diamond ring.

"Mika, will you spend the rest of time with me?" Kiyoshi asked

"Kiyoshi." Mika began, but felt herself, lose control of her body, and black began to swarm around her. "Hold me." She finished, before she blacked out in Kiyoshi's arms.

* * *

Lol, a good place to end it ay? Lol. Kiyoshi proposed to her? Will she say yes or no! And Syria, what's with her and Kurama? And wait, what's this in the next chapter, a familiar face in Kemiko's past? Who is she or who WAS she? Is there more to this story of hers? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON, "Behind these Crystal Eyes." Now to the 11th chapter, I'm on a roll on typing, I don't have chapter 9 out yet at this moment, wow, you all are slow ass reviewers, Steady up the pace people! If I can find time to type, you can find time to review! WELL, here's the next Survey! 

**What Couple Do You Want More Romance For?**

Kurama and Syria

Kemiko and Hiei

Kiyoshi and Mika

Hirina and Shiro

Kuwabara Yukina (This shit will come in later, better to vote for the others.)

Yusuke and Keiko (This shit will come in later, better to vote for the others.)

Alrighty BE SURE TO VOTE! Geeze, not many vote! I need to know this info! It helps me make my stories better! Well, **READ&REVIEW!** And tell your friends about my story, maybe if I get more reviews, I'll put up the next chapter which is already done (Hint Hint) lol. Well, SHOUT OUTS!

**ShOut OuTS-**

**Kemiko3955:** KEMIKOS BACK AND REVIEWING! YIPPIE! YAYAYYAYAYAY! And thanks for the compliment; I know I'm a bitch! A fuzzy one too! Lol. And umm…what's with the Barbie clingy thing lately? Lol. And ok, I'll let them know they can't "touchy" lmao, and you needs to VOTE! VOTEVOTEVOTE! Well, at least vote this time, and IDEAS! YES IDEAS! MWA HA HA HA HA! Um….yea…..well…LATE KITTY! Hugs I WUUUUUVS YOU TOO! Ja ne!

**SweetVixen'sHope:** Lol, yea, school's a pain in me donkey, lmao (donkeyass) Lol. Yea…well thanks for actually reviewing! And sorry for the long ass wait, kinda been busy, but I got the chapter out now! Just gotta work on chapter 11, haven't been working on my stories for a LONG ass time, gots to get to writing again! EPP! Thanks for voting though! BE SURE TO VOTE AGAIN! This vote is the most important so far to me 2b honest lol. Well, ja ne for now!

**Chaos Tenshi:** As I've said, sorry for the long wait in me updating! Schools a headache, BUT I WILL SURVIVE! YEA! And yea… I'll remember not to eat pizza like that, lmao, at least you got to go home! (Big Smile) THANKS FOR VOTING! AND BE SURE TO VOTE AGAIN! Oh yea…and hmm…..got any ideas for chapter 11? I'm really stuck, been stuck for about 2 weeks straight now, I was trying to get chapter 11 done before I put out 10, but that didn't work well lol. Yea…well till next time, later!

**The Squabbit:** Actually, my character named after me is like that, cuz it's easier to write about yourself, cuz you know how you'd act in certain situations better, yea…I gotta work on that, maybe I should kill my character? Sound good, but a lot of people like my character…hmmmm………what do you think? IDEAS! But thanks for voting, and be sure too again! MESSA NEEDS IDEAS! And you shaved off your eyebrow? Wow, lol, I cut my bangs off before cuz my mom wouldn't cut em, and I hated them, to this day, my bangs are basically ass long as my hair, I hate em, lmao. Well, ttyl! Ja ne chica!

**Papermate:** Lmao, you always are humorous lol, and I used your funny bunny term in my story, just had to, IT WAS HILARIOUS, lol, well, to me at least. That's in the part when they get drunk, wait, that's chapter 11 isn't it…yea…opps, kinda gave away a bit there, but o well, I need major ideas for chapter 11 though. And do you know hard it is to type when your hands are freezing? Not to mention write? I hate Wisconsin how it gets so cold so early in the year (Glares) But it's my home, kinda used to it! (Smiles) Well, ttyl! BE SURE TO VOTE! ALL IDEAS WELCOME!

**Darklight4ever:** Awww….you no vote! (pouts) PWEASE VOTE! PWEASE! (Big Puppy Eyes) Heehee, yep well, hmmmm, how for you to help, IDEAS! Messa needs ideas! Any of them, random, Stupid, funny, dramatic, romantic, just give me any; I need something, at least some sort of idea to spark! And yea…can't wait for the day we can transfer soda over the internet, lmao, that'd be KEWL! (Smiles) Lol, yep, well, ttyl! AND PWEASEPWEASEPWEASEPWEASEPWEASEPWEASE (Takes a breath) VOTE! Lol, ja ne!

**Mikanena:** WOW! MIKA VOTED! (Gasps) THE WORLD GONNA END! RUN AND HIDE! Lmao, yep! Well, thanks for voting, you don't know how much it means to me! (Tear) Rotflmfao. Yea…kinda hyper, WOOT WOOT! And you got ne ideas for the story? This story, cuz I helped you a lot with yours, so can't you help me! (pouts with BIG ASS PUPPY EYES) PWEASE! I WUUUUV YOU! Lol, well ttyl! Ja ne fox chica! WAIT! YOU WERE THE FIRST REVIEWER! OMFG! SHE WAS THE FIRST REVIEWER! LET'S THROW A PARTY IN CELEBRATION! WOW! LMAO, later!

* * *

And now the results for the last survey: **What's your favorite Humorous OC Character?**

**Kemiko: **1

**Hirina: **4

**WINNER IS: **Hirina! Again….LMAO.

Hmmm, what will you guys put for next time? REALATIONSHIPS! O YEA! BE SURE TO VOTE AGAIN!

* * *

Well, thanks and LOTS OF LOVE to EVERYONE who reviewed! (Big SMILE) I FEEL LOVED! Lol, more reviews then last time at least…maybe I'll get more then this time from chapter 11, and people, seriously, I NEED **IDEAS!** AND PWEASE VOTE! I REALLY REALLY NEED TO KNOW THIS STUFF! Helps, me to write my story, and some others. Oh yea, and I'll be coming out with a new story soon enough called "Bloody Paw Prints" I'll let you know when I post it, but be sure to check it out! Well, that's all for now, and SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait for my update! Ttyl! Ja ne!

Rina


	11. Drunken Despair

HEY PEOPLE! Sorry for the long as wait, homework, issues, people not letting me on the COMPUTER! Yep, well no need to wait any longer! TO THE DISCLAIMER! O KEMIKO!

**Kemiko:** Rina does NOT own YYH…cuz she's broke….MWA HA HA HA! OH CRAP! I FORGOT MY KOOL-AID! WAHHHHHHH! (Starts cussing)

**Hirina:** O.O ok then….

**Chapter 11- Drunken Despair**

Kiyoshi laid Mika on the bed. He didn't think that she would react that way...or was it because of her condition and the rain? He'd find out when she wakes up. He sat in a seat next to her the bed and grabbed her hand in his. He could feel her hand begin to shake, and looked up at her face. Pretty soon her whole body was shaking. Worry began to fill Kiyoshi. He shot up from the seat, and ran out the room.

"GENKAI! GENKAI! COME QUICK!" Kiyoshi yelled as he turned a corner and bumped into something. He looked down and noticed it was Genkai.

"Yes, Kiyoshi?" Genkai questioned him.

Kiyoshi began to panic. He didn't know what to say. "Mika- outside...rain -cried, -yelled...sad...- why?...-faint- room...Shaking!" Kiyoshi said, not able to find the exact words.

"Kiyoshi...was she outside in the rain?" Genkai asked.

Kiyoshi nodded his head.

"Does she have any cuts that are open?" Genkai asked.

Kiyoshi thought about it and remembered her hand was bleeding for some unknown reason, and nodded.

"Damn it. That's why she's shaking. She probably got sick." Genkai said, as she began to run to the room Mika was in.

-At the Party-

Everyone went out to the club to celebrate. Kurama was being the responsible one as usual to not drink anything seeing as he'd be taking all of them home…again. Just then Hirina slumped onto Kurama holding a wine cooler, "I'm sorry I didn't feed you're snake this morning, it die." He raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled and took another gulp of her drink.

Kurama took her wine cooler away and said, "I think you've had enough to drink."

"No shit." Kurama looked to the side and saw Shiro. "She lost it about an hour ago when we hit the bar for shots." Shiro lifted Hirina off of Kurama and carried her out to the dance floor. Kurama shook his head.

Hiei was dancing with Kemiko while Yusuke was messing around with a ……..drunk Keiko! That was new, since when did Keiko ever drink?

Hirina then jumped on Kemiko's back as Kemiko gave her a piggy back ride. Hirina held up her wine cooler and yelled, "Dance you bitches DANCE!" Yep, they were all drunk as hell. It was going to be one hell of a night when they get back.

Kurama looked in the corner and saw Yusuke laying on top of Keiko, o no…he went over to them and pulled them apart before they did anything they'd regret. Meanwhile Kuwabara was flirting with a couple girls who apparently too drunk to notice they were talking to the ugliest face on earth.

Syria walked over to Kurama and asked, "Having fun ay?" Kurama could smell the alcohol in her breath, but she wasn't drunk, not yet at least.

Kurama sighed, "I don't exactly find looking after 9 children fun, but yea, I guess."

"Nine?" Syria questioned, "You know you don't need to look after me."

Kurama laughed a little, "Yea…sure…in about half an hour or less you'll be laughing like a drunken fool."

"Well, why don't you laugh like a drunken fool with me?" Syria asked. Kurama smirked.

"So, you gonna have a drink?" Syria questioned. Kurama shrugged. Syria pouted and then stated, "Open your mouth and tilt your head back."

"What!" Kurama asked a little shocked.

Syria laughed a little, "It's nothing bad, just do what I said." Kurama did as she said a little curious to what she was up to. She poured her drink into his mouth, it was strong. Kurama had no choice but to drink it or choke, and he drank it. Syria smirked as she saw him drink it.

-30 minutes Later-

Kurama and Syria were out on the dance floor extremely drunk with Syria grinding on him. Kemiko was break dancing in the middle of the floor; no one knew she could do that! Hiei moments later joined her. Yusuke and Keiko were making out in the back while Kuwabara was head banging to a rap song. Hirina got on top of the bar and started dancing like a wild women. Lots of guys had their eyes on her.

Shiro pulled her by her waist off of the bar and growled, "She's my bitch!" Hirina giggled, "I know I'm your funny bunny!" (A/N: Thanks to papermate for the idea of that, lol!) Shiro grabbed her ass tightly and kissed her. Hirina giggled crazily and kissed him back.

Kemiko walked over to them with Hiei and said, "Oooo, Hiei, we should do that!" Hirina and Shiro pulled apart and laughed. Hirina slumped on Kemiko and stated, "No! You have to make sure they pass the tushy test!"

"Tushy test?" Kemiko questioned with a giggle. Hirina nodded.

She turned Hiei around and said, "Here I'll demonstrate." She poked Hiei's ass and watched it jiggle only a bit. Hirina laughed. "He passed; he's got a pretty firm tushy!" Hiei giggled as Kemiko took her turn poking Hiei's tushy.

-At the Mansion-

They reached Mika's room and found her shaking really badly. Genkai quickly searched for her cut, when she found it, she poured some purifying liquid. Suddenly Mika's body filled with a reddish black light and then disappeared. She was no longer shaking, but laying there. Kiyoshi asked concerned, "Is she alright!"

Genaki nodded, "I just put some purifying liquid in her system, she'll be fine." Genkai wrapped up her small wound and looked up at Kiyoshi's nervous face. "Relax, she's fine, just a small reaction." Kiyoshi nodded and sat back down beside Mika.

-Sometime Later-

Mika stirred a little and woke. Kiyoshi's head shot up as he looked at her hopefully. Mika opened her eyes and looked around the room. As soon as she saw Kiyoshi, everything that happened before came flooding back to her. She sat up and put her hands on her head trying to take it all in. Kiyoshi grabbed her hand gently and held it. Mika looked up at him with tears flooding her eyes. Kiyoshi sat on her bed and pulled her into a hug. Mika felt safe in his arms, she really did love him and a few minutes or hours ago, she was about to leave him and all this time it was because he was about to purpose to her! Hirina was right, she did fell guilty. More tears began to fall.

Kiyoshi pulled her back a bit and asked, "Why the tears Mika?" Mika looked away from him, she felt bad. Kiyoshi lifted her chin and kissed her gently. Mika didn't think, she only followed her heart and kissed him back. He kissed her harder, but with more passion as he laced both of her hands with his. Mika soon unlaced their hands and ran her fingers up his arms and then around his neck. She slowly climbed onto his lap and pushed him back on the bed continuing to kiss him as she straddled his hips with her legs.

Kiyoshi broke their kiss so they could both breathe. Kiyoshi flipped her over so he was on top of her straddling her hips now. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled out the blue diamond ring again, "I never got an answer from you." He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and gently on the lips. He pulled away from her with a gentle smile.

Mika smiled with more tears filling her eyes, "Yes! Hell yea I'll marry you!" Kiyoshi laughed a little. He lifted her hand and slid the ring on her finger and kissed it. Mika giggled. Kiyoshi whipped the tears from her eyes and kissed her again.

-An Hour Later-

Mika and Kiyoshi were talking as Kiyoshi lay next to her. Just then someone suddenly burst into the room. It was Hirina. She said while swaying here and there, "Mika!" She made her way over to her. Mika held her breath trying to escape the nasty scent of alcohol from Hirina's breath as she stated, "Kemiko's donkey is bigger then yours!" Hirina burst out laughing.

Mika and Kiyoshi stared at her like she was crazy. Kiyoshi sighed and got off the bed and walked around to Hirina. He grabbed Hirina by the shoulders and tried to guide her out of the room. Hirina started leaning to the side as she fell to the ground hard, "Oopsy Daisy! Must have eaten one too many pencils for dinner!"

Mika shook her head and asked, "Damn Rina! How much did you drink?"

Hirina laughed, "I was a good girl and only had a few!"

Kiyoshi stated, "Yea, sure, a good few hundred!"

Hirina started rolling on the floor, "WEEEE!" Kiyoshi grabbed her around her waist and tried to pick her up. He lifted her up bridal style and started to carry her out of the room. Hirina yelled, "Bye Mika! Merry Christmas! Don't forget to pluck your chickens! And- And- SUCK YOUR BLOOD! Oh yea, don't forget to kill those trolls! They're stupid mother f-" Kiyoshi shut the door to the room and carried Hirina to her room.

Mika shook her head, "She really is mental."

Once Kiyoshi laid Hirina down in her bed and gave her some sleeping pills to knock her out, he shut her door.

-In Kemiko's Room-

Kurama was singing merrily with Kemiko as they both had a beer in their hand. Kurama tripped and fell onto Kemiko's bed laughing. Kemiko laughed as well as she took another gulp of her drink. Kemiko jumped on top of Kurama and said all giggly, "You know you're one sexy fox?"

Kurama asked stupidly, "Really?" Kemiko threw her drink on the ground smashing it to bits. She leaned forward and kissed Kurama. He kissed her back thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Kemiko lifted up his shirt revealing his chest. A mischievous glint filled her eyes. She pulled his shirt off all the way. She ran her hands down his chest and licked him all the way up to his mouth as she kissed him again. Kurama smirked as he kissed her back. He ran his hands under her shirt and under her bra as he caressed her breasts.

Kemiko moaned a little as she kissed him harder. Kurama flipped her over so he was on top. He pulled off her shirt and threw it off into the corner. He kissed across her chest and gently on her stomach. Just as he was about to go lower, someone grabbed him and threw him across the room. Kurama smashed into the dresser and was too drunk to actually get up. It was Hiei who had threw him across the room. Hiei lifted Kurama by the throat and punched him hard in the face causing his nose to bleed. Kemiko slowly got up, but fell onto the floor. Her arms back, stomach, and face got cut by the glass she had smashed earlier, but she couldn't feel any pain and only laughed.

Hiei continuously punched Kurama in the gut until he bleed from his mouth. Kurama finally punched Hiei giving him a black eye. Kurama kicked him into the wall. Hiei pulled out his katana. Just as her was about to slice Kurama, Kiyoshi and Genkai burst into the room. Genkai blasted both Hiei and Kurama off of their feet.

As Genkai saw Kemiko, she quickly grabbed a shirt and covered her. Kiyoshi grabbed Kurama and pulled him out of the room. Kurama muttered, "Stupid son of a BITCH!" At that he toppled over. Kiyoshi let out a sigh in frustration.

Genkai looked at Kemiko who giggled, "You're a pretty little lady." She clung to Genkai, "What do you have underneath?" She giggled again.

Genkai glared at her and threw Kemiko off of her. Kemiko started feeling up and down Genkai's legs, "You're so sexy!"

Hiei growled, "MINE!"

Kemiko looked at Hiei, "OOO you're even hotter!" Starts kissing his neck, "Heehee."

Genkai sighed, "I'm getting too old for this."

After Kiyoshi got Kurama into his room and to sleep, he went back into Kemiko's room Genkai sighed, "Kiyoshi, can you get these two separated!" Kiyoshi nodded as he grabbed Kemiko and tried to set her on her bed. Kemiko pulled out some handcuffs.

She giggled, "What to play with me?"

Kiyoshi stated, "Yes! This'll work!" He snatched the handcuffs from Kemiko and locked one end on her wrist and the other on her bedpost.

She smirked, "Me likey! Now we have hot kinky sexy!" She smiled.

"Uhhh." Was all Kiyoshi could say. Kemiko tried to grab him, but he moved out of the way before she could reach him. Genkai came back into the room, "Hiei's put to sleep."

Kemiko yelled, "Ay! GET OUT! We're supposed to have hot kinky sex!"

Genkai shook her head. Kiyoshi grabbed a book off the desk and looked at Genaki. She nodded. Kiyoshi then whacked Kemiko in the head causing her to collapse on the ground with her arm still cuffed to the bed. Kiyoshi picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Kiyoshi heaved a sigh and walked out of the room, Genkai followed.

"Remind me to never let them get drunk…ever." Kiyoshi groaned.

"Consider it done." Genkai replied.

They walked back to the room Mika was in. Mika asked, "What took you so long?"

Kiyoshi explained quickly, "Knocked out Hirina, separated Hiei and Kurama, knocked out Kurama, Handcuffed Kemiko, Knocked her our, and came back in here."

Mika stated slowly, "Alright…"

"They were all drunk." Kiyoshi explained. Mika mouthed an O and nodded.

"But what about the others?" Mika asked.

"The others?" Kiyoshi questioned.

Mika explained, "Yea, Shiro, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, SYRIA!"

"Shit!" Kiyoshi state as he ran out of the room in search for them. As he ran downstairs, he found Yusuke and Kuwabara asleep on the floor, probably passed out drunk….bakas.

But where were Shiro, Keiko, and Syria? After searching the mansion, he found Keiko asleep in Syria's room with Syria in the corner crying. Kiyoshi walked over to her.

Syria cried, "He doesn't like me anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Kiyoshi asked.

She hiccupped before she managed to yelled, "KURAMA!"

Kiyoshi stood there silent for a second then he questioned, "What makes you think that?"

Syria whined, "He was with Kemiko!"

Kiyoshi thought to himself '_Oh hell! WHY ME?'_

Syria cried, "I HAVE NO LIFE ANYMORE!"

Kiyoshi knelt down and pulled her up by the hand, "Come on, get up." Syria did, so, but she swayed a lot. Kiyoshi picked her up and laid her on her bed. Syria curled up into a ball and stared with saddened eyes.

Syria hiccupped before she said, "No one cares."

Kiyoshi looked up at her and stated, "Oh come on now Syria, you know that's not true." Syria turned away from him and cried again. Kiyoshi sighed.

He sat there waiting for her to fall asleep, which she eventually did. Kiyoshi then searched through the mansion for Shiro. He found his friend asleep on his bathroom floor. He didn't feel like trying to move him so he left shutting the door and making his way back to Mika. He plopped don the bed next to her and sighed. Mika asked, "Was it really that hard?"

"You have no idea." Kiyoshi responded as she laughed a little. Mika cuddled against him as they soon fell asleep as well.

-NEXT DAY!-

Syria slowly opened her eyes. He stomach lurched. Quickly she ran to her bathroom.

FEW MINUTES LATER….

The toilet flushed as she sat on the bathroom floor clutching her stomach. She felt light headed and sick. She couldn't remember much of anything that happened last night. She remembered them going out, her getting Kurama drunk, them dancing, and then….KEMIKO! KURAMA WAS WITH **KEMIKO! **A sudden rise of anger built up in her. Her stomach lurched again

FLUSH……

Yep, what a hell of a hang over.

The others and soon awoken as well…most of them at least. Kemiko was still out cold hand cuffed to her bed, and Hirina was….wait, where was she? IT didn't come to anyone's mind, they were all too….**gurgle….FLUSH**. Yea….you get the picture?

Later in the afternoon when everyone was just about done with puking their brains out, they all somehow stayed in the living room and chilled. Mika wasn't released from the room yet, but she'd most likely be by the end of the day if the herbs Genkai finally finished mixing healed her quick enough.

Kiyoshi asked around 2 in the afternoon, "Where's Hirina?" They all looked around and just noticed she wasn't there! "Where's Syria as well?" Kemiko added. Shiro immediately left to look in Hirina's room. Kiyoshi followed as Kemiko went up there too. Kurama was already ahead of them all.

As Kurama and Kemiko reached Syria's room they found her on her bed staring at the wall. She looked pissed off. Kemiko went up to her and asked, "Ummm….Syria, are you alright?"

Syria looked at her darkly. Kemiko slowly backed away. Syria then hugged her knees and looked sad. Kurama looked from one to the other trying to figure out what was wrong, "Syria are you ok?"

Syria muttered, "Why would you care!"

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I care!" Kurama stated.

Syria growled, "Just leave me alone!"

Kemiko tried to talking to her as she asked, "Come on Syria, you know we care! We want to help!"

Syria then yelled in frustration from every damn word the two bastards said. She then stormed out of the room breathing hard about ready to crack a few skulls.

"We should give her some time I think…" Kemiko stated.

"I believe that'd be just about right." Kurama said slowly. Kemiko nodded.

In Hirina's room Shiro and Kiyoshi found her knocked out on the bathroom floor.

"You knocked her out here?" Shiro asked.

Kiyoshi slowly shook his head, "I put her to sleep on her bed."

"What do you mean put her to sleep!" Shiro asked with worry building.

"I gave her some sleeping pills…" Kiyoshi slowly stated.

"YOU WHAT?" Shiro yelled, "YOU CAN'T GIVE A DRUNK PERSON SLEEPING PILLS! IT'LL MAKE EM SICK! AND SHE'S STILL HUMAN RIGHT NOW, WHICH MAKES IT EVEN WORSE! YOU IDIOT!" Shiro ran over to her and pick her up. She was still breathing, but her forehead was really hot and her body seemed to be shaking a bit.

Kiyoshi explained, "I didn't know! What would've you done for a last minute resort to try and get someone to sleep?" Shiro didn't answer him; he was trying to wake Hirina. Which of course she didn't.

Kiyoshi eventually went to go get Genkai once again and she brought Hirina to the room and laid her a few beds away from Mika. Mika slowly woke to the noise in her room. She saw Hirina a few beds away and asked, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

Shiro glared and Kiyoshi and plopped next to Hirina's bed holding her had resting his head on her side.

Kiyoshi slowly stated, "I gave her some sleeping pills to knock her out last night…"

Mika looked confused and asked, "And….? What's wrong with that?"

Shiro growled, "Makes certain people sick when they're DRUNK!"

Mika was silent for a moment and then stated, "Well….that sucks….I'm not getting in the middle of you two!" Kiyoshi shook his head and sat down next to Mika. Genkai left for about 30 minutes and came back with some herbs.

She mixed them together and added some blue liquid to it. "Shiro, can you prop her up so I can feed this to her?" Genkai asked.

Shiro did so without saying a word. Genkai slowly put the herb liquid mix in her mouth. Slowly it dissolved in her mouth. She put about 6 more spoonfuls in her mouth and then had Shiro set her back down. He sat there holding her had and stroking her hair hoping she'd wake up any second.

Syria was walking around outside still angry at Kemiko mainly, but in a way still Kurama. 'GRRRR! Why am I so worked up about it anyways? It's not like I like his stupid pathetic bastard go for nothing ass!' She plopped on a bench and stared out into the garden. 'You know what? It doesn't matter. He never liked me, and I don't like him. Simple as that. And I just won't talk to him. And that stupid bitch better not come near me. Fuckin hoe.' Syria pounded her fist on the bench trying to release some of her angry, but it didn't do much at all.

A tear slid down her cheek unnoticeably. This isn't the way she wanted it to be…this isn't the way she thought her life would turn out. She grew up without her mother losing her at such a young age. Her brother…..killed right in front of her. He father….he was her father and she loved him….but she couldn't be with him anymore, for a while at least. Instead she was put in a mansion with people supposedly like her. But were they really like her? Did they really even care? Sure maybe they went through stuff, but none of them probably felt that forever hallowing pain the crept inside her soul the darkness that brought tears to her heart. She sighed. Things seemed to be just like they used to all over again. Her happiness was only just a dream…..and now she woke from it.

Ok, this chapter sucks and I know it took a while to get it out, but I haven't been able to get on the computer much lately. Sorry! Seriously, if you have any ideas for the story GIVE EM TO ME! Thanks to those who did though. Messa had a major writer's block. Yep, but I'm workin on it. Oh yea, here's the next poll!

**If a Character were to die in the Story, Which should it be?**

Kiyoshi

Kemiko

Syria

Hirina

Mika

Shiro

Soon to be new character! (You don't know who SHE is yet, but you'll find out soon!)

Well, please vote! I do have two events planned for the next chapter, but I still need ideas on how to put things out and things to put before or after! TO THE SHOUT OUTS!

**-SHOUT OUTS-**

**Papermate:** HI! And thanks for voting! YIPPIE! (Hugs) O YEA! And I like your vote; it's not what everyone else chose! Messa like the difference! And sorry about the cliffies, but they gotta be there to get people to want to read more! Heehee, yep, well ya gots and ideas! PWEASE GIVE EM TO ME! PWEASE! (Smiles) Well, ttyl! J a ne!

**CelestialWarriorPrincess:** Yep, thanks for voting! Later!

**Sweet Vixen:** Lol, yea you can still complain, I should be updating sooner then it's taking, just all this applying for schools, auditions, HOMEWORK, pain in my ass if ya ask me. And thanks for voting me, especially telling me what kind of couple you think each one is, that helped a lot! (Hugs) Yep! Well, ttyl….hopefully I'll get more reviews next time….JA NE!

**Kemiko3955:** KITTY VOTED! YAYAYAY! Yep, and actually for this poll, there's already two votes for you on my calculations as I go through the review! YIPPIE! And since you attack me everyday with a hug (Tackles Kemiko squeezing her in a BIG ass hug) (Smiles innocently) Just had to do that! Well, ttyl and school, ja ne!

**The Squabbit:** Thanks for the ideas! But I'm gonna ask everyone else who they think should die if I were to kill someone off, rather it's temporary or permanent, I'll decide! THANKS FOR VOTING THOUGH! (Hugs) I'm happy people actually voted this time! But more reviews would be nice…(glares) Yep, well, ttyl! Ja ne!

**Darklight4ever:** Lmao. You sure do like rootbeer though ay? Yep, well thanks for voting! You don't know how much it means to me! (tear) lmao, w.e lol But yea, any ideas you do have though, send em to me, I really need em. O yea (Hugs) Gotta give ya a hug! Sorry for the long wait though, but I'm working on updating faster, I'll ttyl! Ja ne!

**Mikanena:** Thanks for your vote midget! Lmao, just and to say that! (Innocent look). Yea…ay did you all know I finished that painting in Mr. Graf's class? You all need to sign your name in paint on it! Yep, well, thanks for ya review and all! (huggy!) Lol, yep…ttyl I guess, and why aren't you ever on the internet anymore! (Pouts) Well, ttyl! Ja ne!

And that concludes the shout out and I'd like a drum roll please! (silence) (glares) DRUM ROOL PLEASE! (drums start to roll) There we go! And the results are! BAM!

**Kemiko and Hiei:** 2

**Kurama and Syria:** 5

**Kiyoshi and Mika:** 1

**Shiro and Hirina:** 1

**THE WINNER IS:** KURAMA AND SYRIA! WOOT!

Yep well thanks to all that did vote!

Well, that's it for now; I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP! And since I took so long, here's the preview so far, it may change though!

**Preview:** Syria's already mad at Kurama and Kemiko, but when another….women shows up…..things get a little violet. And why is this strange visitor here? What is she up to? And Syria has another admirer? Who the hell is that? Not exactly someone going the same direction as her….

Ok that's all for now, thanks to all that reviewed and voted! PLEASE BE SURE TO VOTE AND **REVIEW**, I'D APPRECIATE IDEAS GREATLY!

-Rina


	12. Old Ways

WHOA! HOLY CRAP! My dad just squished the cord for something between the couch recliner by accident and a BIG ASS FLAME just flew across the living room! It missed me by a foot! That would have burned badly! I jumped when I saw it I was like, "WTF!" My dad's lucky he didn't get electrocuted! Wow, that's a good way to um….start off a chapter, lol! To my disclaimer now so I can calm my ass down before I get a heart attack, lmao.

**Disclaimer: Kemiko: **Riny no own! But I own her! She's MINE!

**Chapter 12 – Old Ways**

Few Days Later….

Mika was well and released as long as Hirina, Shiro had forgiven Kiyoshi, but is a bit over protective of her around him. Syria, well, no one sees her out of her room much anymore. Kemiko…well she's normal, just wondering why she receives dirty looks from Syria all the time. Yusuke's…out on a date with Keiko! And Kuwabara, still the idiot hanging around. Hiei's been spending more time in the training room and trying to get Kemiko to say what's bugging her. Hirina, well, she's just Hirina. Mika and Kiyoshi are spending more time together, many glad they're not isolating themselves from each other. Kiyoshi tries to keep his distance from Hirina so Shiro won't snap.

Kurama slowly knocked on the door to Syria's room, "Syria, are you going to eat? You haven't eaten all day!"

Syria heard his voice filter through and whipped her tears and steadied her voice, "No." Kurama sighed, that's exactly what he didn't want her to say. He was worried about her. She was acting depressed again, and he didn't like it. "Syria come on…please eat!" Kurama stated.

"I'm not eating Kurama so stop bugging me and go away!" Syria growled. Kurama felt a bit hurt, but he put it to the side. Slowly he turned the knob of her door to find Syria sitting on the bed with her back to him hugging her knees.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Did I not say go away?" Syria demanded.

Kurama sighed, "Yea you did, but I personally don't care."

A surprised anger flared in her. Since when did he not listen to her? "Your wasting you time, just LEAVE!" Syria snapped.

Kurama walked towards her as he said, "Would you stop telling me to leave! I'm not going to!" Syria was silent, she said nothing. Kurama put his hand on her shoulder, but before he could say what he was going to, Syria threw his hand off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Syria saw the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't care, he hurt her worse. Kurama looked at the ground and sighed. He turned and left the room.

And empty feeling filled Syria. She didn't want to tell him what was wrong, but she didn't want him to…leave!

Hirina was walking down the hallway as she saw a sad Kurama leave Syria's room. She sighed; he probably was trying to get her to eat again. Hirina walked up to Kurama and hugged him from the back.

Kurama stopped sort of shocked. No one hugged him randomly like that. Hirina let go of him and turned him to face her, though he had to look down since she was even shorter in human form. "Don't get so worked up over her. She'll get over it soon enough. She still cares about you Kurama."

"How would you know?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hirina smiled, "I know everything."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"But seriously, let her be for a while, she'll come around. I'll talk to her. I might get a couple dents in the head and bleeding gouged out eyes, but I'll talk to her." Hirina said as she laughed a little.

Kurama smiled and nodded, "Alright, but I can't help think I did something wrong…"

"Oh don't worry, you did." Hirina stated.

Kurama looked up at her sort of petrified.

"But I'll fix it; it's not your fault…in a way. With no control we aren't ourselves." Hirina gave him a nod and turned to Syria's room and walked in.

"What was she talking about….without control?" Kurama asked himself. Just then it clicked to him, how could he be so stupid….he must have done something when they were all drunk…but what? He couldn't remember!

* * *

Hirina waltzed on into Syria's room like the world was the greatest place on earth and everything was all butterflies and pretty flowers…..just sickening. Hirina plopped on Syria's bed, "Hi ya!"

Syria glared at her hating her happiness and preppy smile. Hirina raised an eyebrow at her thoughts 'Am not preppy. Bullshit there, but it's working to annoy her….perfect!' Many forget she still had some powers as a human.

"Go away; I'm NOT in the mood." Syria stated with annoyance in her voice.

"No." Hirina simply stated.

Syria gave her a death glare and Hirina continued to smile just to piss her off. "You're such an ass." Syria spat.

"Ahh, in a bitchy mood are we?" Hirina asked casually.

"NO SHIT!" Syria snapped.

Hirina said going past normal boundaries of someone who's pissed, "Jealous are we?"

"WHAT?" Syria yelled facing her with rage.

Hirina smirked, "Go ahead, get mad, get VERY mad, get ANGRY!" Syria's anger seemed to rise at every word she said until she swung her fist at her. Hirina ducked for she expected it. Syria looked even madder, as her face turned a bit red.

"Anyways, where was I?" Hirina continued like nothing happened, "O yea, you're mad at them because someone was touching your….man?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Syria screamed.

Hirina stated, "You."

Syria tried to calm herself a bit and she demanded, "WHAT about me?"

"That you're jealous because Kurama was……..touching…Kemiko?" Hirina stated looking her deep in the eye at the last word.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Syria snapped.

"Or is it?" Hirina asked. "Since no one else seems to remember the incident, except Kiyoshi and Genkai, whom aren't even daring to bring it up, you seem to know exactly what happened remembering it all as I assumed you watched from the doorway. But that's only a guess, but it's clear it sparks anger in you."

Syria pounded her fist on the end table causing it to collapse from the force as she yelled, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAYS! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO FIX IT BECAUSE THAT STUPID WENCH IS YOUR SISTER!"

Hirina's face darkened as she snapped, "Don't you EVER say that about Kemiko again, IF you want to breathe another breath from that very throat that you so willingly seem to dish out insults from!"

"Oh I will say another word! I dare you to touch me! You think your so damn smart and wise, well news to you bitch, you're not all cracked up to be what you say you are!" Syria stated with a rise in her voice.

"I could say the very same thing to you, Syria! Think you know it all ay? THEY WERE DRUNK YOU IDIOT! What'd you EXPECT would happen? HUH? PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING WHEN THEY'RE LIKE THAT! Yes, I can understand it'd piss you off, BUT YOU CAN'T BE MAD FOREVER!" Hirina stated matter-of-factly.

"And who are you to tell me!" Syria asked darkly.

Hirina said nothing, but only stared at her with her own angered frustration pulsing through her. She was trying to tempt her. She hated when people did that, always got her. "You know what? You're just too damn blind to see a friend who's trying to help even if one smacked you across the face!"

Now Syria was silent not sure what to say. Eventually she got out the words, "And what makes you think you're a friend to me? You're no different from them! You're just a stupid smart ass wolf girl trying to fix the world. Well, you're not going to trick me with your pathetic words this time! You're a stupid ass liar and I'm no longer believing you!"

Hirina stared at her, not with hurt, but with anger, "You know what Syria? I'm not the one pathetic here. The first sign of pain and you run to your little box hoping no one will see you and nothing will ever go wrong. Your life is such shit because you run. You may be a strong fighter, but the weakest soul alive." Hirina turned at left the room slamming Syria's door shut with a **BANG**. Some of her things fell off the wall and desk.

Syria stared at the door where Hirina left and felt lost and hallow. What was she doing? Everything was falling apart and it was…her fault. She fell to the ground crying again, but not from anger this time, from sadness and pain.

* * *

Hirina stormed off down the hall. Shiro stopped her as he came out of his room after hearing the loud bang, "Wait, wait, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kemiko came out of Shiro's room a few minutes after staring at her wondering the same things. Hirina looked to the floor as Shiro held her by the shoulders. Kemiko stated, "Shiro bring her in here." He nodded and pulled Hirina into his room and Kemiko shut the door behind all three of them.

Hirina saw Hiei in the corner who only glanced at her and then looked away. Kemiko glared at him and then sat Hirina down on the bed and asked, "Riny what's wrong?"

Hirina glared at her for using that ridiculous nickname, but pushed the thought off to the side and looked away from her. Kemiko said, "Hey! Stop in. You're talking."

"And how exactly are you going to make me?" Hirina asked.

Kemiko hugged Hirina and stated, "I'm not letting you go until you tell me!" Hirina glared.

She curled up in a ball. Kemiko released her arms from around her since she was now laying partially on her, "You're bogus for that." Hirina ignored her and stared at the wall still mad.

"That's it!" Kemiko stated. She grabbed Hirina and rolled her over so she was on her back and jumped on top of her pinning her down. "Tell me or I'll bite you!"

"I don't care." Hirina stated. "Go ahead."

Kemiko grabbed Hirina by the throat, "I'll strangle you!" Hirina shrugged, she knew she wouldn't. Kemiko glared at her and released her hands from her throat.

Then an evil smirk spread across Kemiko's face, "I'll kiss you!"

"You wouldn't!" Hirina stated.

"Wanna bet!" Kemiko threatened.

"I dare you!" Hirina spat.

Kemiko moved her face only and inch from Hirina's lips. Hirina tried to move, but Kemiko had a good grip on her. "OKAY OKAY! GEEZE GET OFF OF ME YOU LESBIAN!" Kemiko smirk triumphantly and sat up on her.

"Now tell me, or I will." Kemiko reminded.

Hirina glared as she explained, "Just Syria being all pissy when I was only trying to help."

"That's it." Kemiko asked dully.

"Yea." Hirina stated.

Kemiko got off of her, "Aww you suck, all that for something so stupid."

Shiro questioned, "There's more to the story isn't there?" Hirina Shrugged. Shiro laid next to her, "Tell me." Hirina shook her head.

Kemiko threatened, "Do you want me to kiss you!" Hirina rolled over so she was on her stomach. Kemiko tried to flip her back over. Shiro attempted to help.

Within all the fuss minutes later Hiei stated a little roughly, "Syria was mad because she saw you and Kurama messing around when you two were drunk." Hiei glared at Kemiko.

The room was in dead silence until Hirina blurted out, "DAMN IT! I forgot the midget could read minds!"

"I…what?" Kemiko asked a little shocked.

Hiei stated, "You heard me!"

Hirina covered her ears, "Oh great."

Shiro looked from Hirina to Kemiko to Hiei.

Kemiko said, "But I…I don't remember!"

"You probably wouldn't. You were drunk, but the question is how far did it get?" Shiro slowly stated.

Hirina then spoke up exclaiming, "It didn't go that far! It was only touchy feely….and kisses. Then Hiei came in and well, yea…VIOLENCE!"

Hiei looked up at Hirina, "What'd I do?"

"I don't know! That's only what I know!" Hirina stated.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "You know a bit more then that…"

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! No one said you could read em!" Hirina snapped.

"I don't need an invitation." Hiei said matter-of-factly.

Hirina growled at him and Shiro grabbed her wrist, "Don't, the fighting isn't necessary."

"Pfft, easy for you to say." Hirina stated bitterly. She then got up and headed for the door.

Kemiko then grabbed her, "You're not leaving till I know exactly what happened!"

Hirina tried to make a run for it, but Shiro held her back as well. "AHHHHH HELP ME!" Hirina screamed. Kemiko quickly covered her mouth.

Hirina's muffled voice yelled, "LET GO OF ME NOW!"

"Not until you tell us!" Kemiko explained.

"NEVER!" Hirina yelled and then bit Kemiko's hand.

"Ow!" Kemiko stated, "Damn, still have decently sharp teeth in human form! Meanie!"

"You shouldn't be one to talk!" Hirina spat. "NOW LET ME GO!" Kemiko gave Hirina to Shiro as she began looking through his closet.

"What are you doing!" Shiro asked.

"Looking……for…a rope. Ummm…..you have some interesting things is here dog boy…" Kemiko held um a lacey black bra. Both Shiro and Hirina's eyes widened. Kemiko smirked. "Naughty naughty little people."

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled.

"Ah ha!" Kemiko stated as she pulled out a chain.

"That? That's from Halloween years ago…." Shiro exclaimed.

Kemiko shrugged, "It'll still work." Hirina struggled to escape, but Shiro held her down as Kemiko tied her up.

"Oh come on! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Hirina yelled.

"Now talk!" Kemiko stated. Hirina didn't say anything as she tried to break through the chains.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! TAKING ADDVANTAGE OF MY HUMAN FORM!" Hirina growled.

"Yes it is!" Kemiko said with a smile.

Just then Kurama burst into the room, "…….Do I even want to know?"

Hirina said desperately, "KURAMA! SAVE ME!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "What's all this about?"

"She knows what happened while we all were drunk and we're trying to get it outta her!" Kemiko explained.

"…….Really?" Kurama questioned.

"Yea." Shiro slowly stated.

Kurama thought for a moment and then stated, "Spill it Rina!"

"Yes! Kurama has joined the dark side! MWA HA HA HA!" Kemiko stated.

"No fair! You're all against me!" Hirina whined.

Hiei stated, "Tell us."

Hirina screamed, "NOO!"

Kemiko threatened, "DO we have to torment you further?"

Hirina yelled, "ONE OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE AND HELP ME!"

Kemiko glared, "Most of us are in here you idiot. Tell, or I'll……dress you in pink."

Hirina's eyes widened in terror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh yes we will." Kemiko stated. She pulled out a tube of lip stick, "You're gonna be my new Barbie doll!" An evil glint filled her eyes. She crawled on top of Hirina so she wouldn't move. She lowered the lipstick towards her face.

"MIKA! KIYOSHI! YUSUKE! SOMEONE! HELP!" Hirina screamed as loud as she could trying to move away from Kemiko. Just as Kemiko was about to put it on her face, Kiyoshi tried to turn the knob to the door, but it was locked.

"Hirina? Are you in there?" Kiyoshi asked.

"HELP!" Was all Hirina managed to say before they managed to cover her mouth.

Kemiko whispered, "Stuff her in the closet so he won't find her!"

All the guys except Hiei did so. Kiyoshi banged on the door, "OPEN UP NOW!"

As they quickly shut the closet after stuffing Hirina in there, they opened the door. Kiyoshi walked in demanding, "What the hell is going on in here?" He looked around the room and saw Hiei sitting on the windowsill casually, Kurama leaning against the closet door. Kemiko standing in front of him holding the door knob and Shiro lying on his bed with his hands behind is head.

"What were you all up to? Where's Hirina?" Kiyoshi asked looking at them all suspiciously.

Shiro glared, "She's not in here, what would you want with her anyways?"

Kiyoshi glared back, "Don't play dumb, I heard her screaming."

Kemiko rose and eyebrow, "Are you sure you did?" Kiyoshi turned his glare to her and walked into the room looking around. He new he heard her. They all stared at him like he was delusional.

Kiyoshi opened Shiro's drawers and searched the bathroom. He then looked under the bed and then over Hiei out the window. He said to himself, "They wouldn't throw her out the window…"

"What was that?" Shiro questioned. Kiyoshi shook his head and then noticed Kurama was leaning on the closet, why would he be doing that?

He said to Kurama, "Move."

"Why?" Kurama asked trying to act normal.

"Because I said so." Kiyoshi stated.

Kurama asked, "And since when do I obey you?"

"Then that simply proves you have something to hide!" Kiyoshi said slowly. They all looked at each other and Shiro nodded. Kurama moved away from the door and Shiro got off the bed. Hiei hopped off the window sill. Just as Kiyoshi opened the closet door, something fell on top of him.

Kurama, Shiro, Hiei, and Kemiko took this as their chance to escape. They took off out the door at a run. Shiro noticed it was Hirina tied up. She was glaring and trying to untie herself. Hirina stated, "Took you long enough. Geeze, can't hear much, can you?"

Kiyoshi said sarcastically, "That's a great way to thank someone. I sent Kurama up to see what was going on, but apparently he was against you on whatever as well."

"They wanted me to tell them what happened while we all were drunk. Why Syria's mad." Hirina explained.

Kiyoshi nodded, "But wait…how do you remember?"

Hirina smiled, "Just read a few thoughts, put the pieces together.

Kiyoshi helped her get untied. Once she was free Hirina asked, "Wana help me get revenge?" Kiyoshi smirked and nodded.

They sat there silent for a moment thinking. Kiyoshi finally said, "I thought you'd all see it by now, but apparently you didn't." Kiyoshi laughed a little.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hirina asked.

Kiyoshi looked at Hirina and then stated, "I purposed to Mika."

Hirina stood there dumbstruck for a second, "Wait, are you serious?"

Kiyoshi nodded as he tried not to smile. Hirina screamed in joy and tackled Kiyoshi in a hug. "I'M SO HAPPY! YOU FINALLY DID IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET MARRIED AND THERE'LL BE LITTLE FOXES AND BIRDS RUNNING AND FLYING AROUND! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Kiyoshi laughed at her excitement, "Ok, Hirina, but don't kill me!" Hirina loosened her grip a bit, but remained hugging him.

Mika then walked in the doorway and questioned, "What the hell is with all the yelling and screaming and shit?" As she saw Hirina and Kiyoshi, "And hugging."

Hirina gave Kiyoshi one last squeeze and then ran to Mika tackling her in a hug as well. "Ummm….are you alright, Rina?" Mika asked

Hirina pulled away from her and demanded, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! You got some splanin to do!"

Mika looked at her confused, "Tell you….what?"

"HE PRUPOSED TO YOU!" Hirina said joyously.

"You told her!" Mika asked.

Kiyoshi nodded, "Someone has to know!"

Hirina questioned, "Where's the ring!" Mika lifted her hand to show her. Hirina's eyes widened at it. "DAMN! He loves you, you lucky bitch!" She hugged Mika again, "I'M SO HAPPY!" Mika smiled. Kiyoshi raised his eyebrows. The chick sure was hype about it.

Once everything calmed down Mika asked, "What happened before though?"

"Oh, they all attacked me and tied me up and tried to torment me by attempting to dress me in pink and putting lipstick all over me." Hirina exclaimed quickly.

"Ok……I didn't hear one word you said." Mika slowly stated.

Hirina laughed and slowly repeated herself. Mika nodded afterward. "But why?" She asked. Hirina explained that as well.

Kiyoshi added, "I'm gonna help her get revenge, wana join?"

Mika stated, "HELL YEA!"

-Hours Later-

Yusuke came into the kitchen and asked, "Where's Shiro, Hiei, Kemiko, Kurama? Where'd they all go? And Syria and Kuwabara?"

Hirina smirked, "Just locked the dogs in a cage."

Yusuke looked at her confused.

* * *

Shiro was hanging out of his bedroom window by chains in his boxers. "HIRINA I SWEAR WHEN I GET DOWN I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

Hiei and Kurama were hanging next to him and glared. Kurama stated, "No need to yell over it, no one's going to hear you."

"Damn baka." Hiei muttered.

"What was that midget?" Kuwabara asked. He was next to Hiei with permanent marker markings all over his face.

Hiei replied with a, "Hn."

"Why I ought a!" He tried to kick Hiei, but it was a failed attempt. Hiei successfully kicked him though.

Shiro snapped, "Would you two STOP it!"

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled.

Kurama shook his head. Kemiko screamed from below them, "YOU ALL HAVE NOTHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kemiko hung there with spiders crawling around her as she too was in her undergarments. She wore a sign that said, "Aren't I so fuzzlicious?" She screamed as a spider crawled on her arm.

Hiei stated, "Would you PLEASE stop screaming onna! You're giving me a headache!"

* * *

Yusuke heard a scream outside the window. He stuck his head out the kitchen window and looked up seeing all of them hanging there in their undergarments. Yusuke laughed from the humorous site, "HA! YOU SUCKERS!"

All of them looked down at him, "YUSUKE YOU BASTARD! WAIT TILL WE GET DOWN! I'M GONNA POUND YOUR FACE IN!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke laughed and stuck his head back in the window, "Nice one guys."

Kiyoshi, Mika, and Hirina were all smiling. "Where's Syria though?" Yusuke asked.

Hirina shrugged, "Up in her room I think."

Yusuke mouthed an O. He shrugged and went to the fridge and looked for something to eat. Just then the doorbell ringed.

"What was that? Was that the doorbell?" Hirina asked.

Mika nodded, "But no one's used that piece of shit since….since we joined the team!"

"Which was a long ass time ago." Kiyoshi added.

They all walked all the way down to the front door, which they also hardly used. As they lifted the security spells and such, they asked through the speaker, "Who is it?"

"An old friend of Kurama's, but seeing he's outside making a display to the public, I won't be able to speak to him until tomorrow, right?" The person, who sounded like a women asked.

Yusuke asked, "Kuraji?"

The women smiled. They couldn't see it, but they could hear it in her voice. Kuraji stated, "Yep, still remember me?"

Yusuke asked, "Why are you here? I thought Kurama told you not to come back."

Kuraji stated, "He knows I'm coming. Go ahead and ask him. I'm sure he'll tell you yes."

Yusuke thought for a second and then told the ogres to move and let her in. They did so. As the door was open and after she went through the checks and scans, they saw a pretty beautiful young lady. Her hair was Long and black, which now had dark brown highlights mixed in. Her eyes were a light green and she was about 5'4" Hirina and Mika had to literally look up at her. The women had long nails painted with light green nail polish. She wore some jeans that had rips around the thighs with a light green low cut shirt, a VERY low cut shirt which her chest was literally about to fall out of. She had a playful smirk on her face. "It's been a while." She stated. Yusuke was glaring at her as the rest of them looked at her curiously. Both Mika and Hirina thought, '_What a hoe.'_

Yusuke firmly stated, "Don't get comfortable, you'll be leaving once Kurama's done talking with you. And that's a promise."

Kuraji laughed a little, "Don't worry, I will."

She walked past all four of them and into the living room, "The place has changed a bit I see." She turned around and looked at Mika and Hirina, "And even more new people?"

Mika said harshly, "Got a problem with that?" _'Wench'_ She added in her mind, but wasn't rude enough to say it out loud.

"Oh of course not!" Kuraji said with a daring smirk.

Hirina stepped in front of all of them protectively, "Don't smirk like that again or I'll slap it off your face bitch."

Mika thought to herself, _'Damn you Hirina. Why do you have to be so rude at times?'_

Kuraji raised her eyebrows at her and asked, "A little rude there aren't we?"

"Not one bit. Better get used to it." Hirina clearly stated.

Kuraji nodded, "Alright….well where am I going to stay?"

"Stay?" Kiyoshi asked.

Kuraji questioned, "Didn't Kurama tell you? I'm going to be staying here for a little bit."

Yusuke stated trying to keep his voice level, "No, he didn't. We'll have to talk to him about that." Kuraji nodded. She sat on the couch and smiled.

"We'll go get him." Hirina said darkly. Mika and Kiyoshi followed her as she left and went up the stairs.

Kiyoshi said to Yusuke as he passed him, "Watch her and don't let her out of your site." Yusuke nodded

* * *

When Hirina reached Shiro's room she burst open the window and yelled out of it, "KURAMA!"

Kurama looked up as well as the others. Mika demanded, "Who the hell is this bitch who showed up at the front door!"

Kurama froze still, "Ummm….did she have dark hair and light green eyes?"

"YES!" Hirina snapped.

"Well, that's my……um….ex girlfriend from a……LONG while ago, since before you all were here.

"HER!" Hiei asked with a little rage rising in him.

Kurama laughed nervously and stated, "Yea…She needed to discuss some things with me, so I'm having her stay here for a few days."

"YOU IDIOT!" Kiyoshi yelled out the window.

Shiro asked, "Can you let us up first, then snap at Kurama?"

"SHUT IT!" Hirina yelled. Shiro shut up quickly.

-Minutes Later-

They pulled all of them up and continued the conversation. Kiyoshi demanded, "What is WRONG with you Kurama! Why would you bring her HERE?"

Kurama said, "She needed some help, she has no place to live right now, but she's getting a place in a few days. I'm letting her stay here until she gets the place!"

Hirina demanded, "Did you think how that'd affect everyone else! I don't know who she is, or why everyone hates her so much. But I can just tell the hoe is a bitch!"

Shiro added sarcastically, "You know you're one too." Hirina shot him a glare. He smiled innocently.

Hirina spat, "Did you even think how that'd affect Syria?"

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

Mika snapped, "It's OBVIOUS they like each other you idiot!"

"They do!" Kuwabara asked, "I didn't know Hirina was bisexual! I thought she liked Shiro!"

Hirina screamed, "NOT ME YOU IDIOT! KURAMA!"

"OH!" Kuwabara stated.

Kemiko was laughing in the corner at Hirina. Hirina glared at her. Kemiko teased, "Sorry Shiro, Hirina's got a new love!" Hirina started to growl. Kemiko continued laughing as the others sweat dropped.

-Downstairs-

Kuraji looked around the room and sighed. It was sure taking them a long ass time. She turned to Yusuke and smiled. Yusuke only glared at her. The others soon came downstairs. All of them were fully dressed and looking normal, except the constant glares she received. Kurama kind of laughed nervously as the others were wishing her told her to LEAVE. But of course he didn't. Kuraji asked Kurama, "What took so long?"

Kurama answered, "Nothing, you'll be staying in the room across from Syr-"

Just then Mika cut him off saying, "You'll be staying in the back room of the mansion, we need the other rooms for other various people. Confidential information there. Trust me you'll find it cozy."

Kuraji nodded and asked, "And this is all the new people?"

"New?" Kemiko asked, "We've been here for years."

"Well, new to me at least." The chick said smiling her cheesy ass smile.

Shiro explained, "You're the one who's new here; you don't live here. You're only staying because Kurama pities you in some way. So don't get comfortable, you'll leave soon enough.

A heavy awkward silence filled the room. Kurama chimed in stating, I'll show you up to your room…..

* * *

Okies, that's it for chapter 12, I tired to finish it as soon as possible. For all of you to know, I'm going to start writing "What'd Perfect?" and "Reasons I Hate You" again. Want to read those? Visit my profile page and look under stories. Think you all know how to do that, if not, let me know if ur review and I'll either E-mail you or let you know next chapter. Yeppers. Thanks to all that reviewed! I made this chapter 3 pages longer since I got more reviews then I normally do, part of this was supposed to be chapter 13, but I decided to add more on to chapter 12. So yep, that's all, now to my next poll. Several of you didn't take the last one I put out --

**Who should Kuraji fall in love with?**

A. Kurama

B. Hiei

C. Shiro

D. Kiyoshi

E. Mika

F. Yusuke

G. Kuwabara

H. Kemiko

I. Syria

J. Hirina

Yeppers, there you go! PLEASE VOTE FOR THIS ONE! IT'S COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! So yep, well here's the SHOUT OUTS!

**-ShOuT OuTs-**

**Midori Ame (Leigh):** Lol, yea I see you finally got the website when I gave it to my sis a long while ago to give to you. So yep. Thanks for reviewing though! I GOT ANOTHER REVIEWER! WOOT! O yea! Lol, yep, but sorry, I can't add you in my story right now, I'm kinda too far into the story line basis and I got plenty of characters to keep track of right now. About 16 at this time….not wait…well just average it to 20, so yea…but I might consider it for later chapters, but it probably won't happen. Thanks though for reviewing! Be sure to take the poll!

**Raven:** lol, Shiro's scary? That's new, never had anyone tell me that before. Lmao, and thanks for the compliments. And THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! WOOT! Glad you like it so far though! (Smiles) Be sure to take this chapters poll though! I hope you enjoy reading my chapters to come! Later chica!

**SweetVixen:** Yep yep, thanks, and okies, I might not make anyone die, but if I run out of ideas, well that might be one to come….yep. And yea, chapter 11 was one of those types of chapters, certainly. Be sure to take the poll for this chapter. And any ideas or thoughts of how the story should end, PLEASE TELL ME! I need both those types of ideas! Thanks for reviewing though! (Hugs)

**Cho is Cho:** Lol, thanks. And I never realized that before, heehee, I need to pay attention to my own habits, lol. But yea, this story is weird like that cuz it's all random, no of it was planned and I still don't know how this thing is gonna end. So if you got any ideas for future chapters or on how the story should end or something like that, LET ME KNOW! I need to think of some stuff! And be sure to take the poll, need some help on that. I already got a character in mind, but I wana see what you all think! Well, ja ne for now!

**Papermate:** Lmao, well you know who the new character is! What she's doing here, well, what she says is one thing, but what she's really there for will be kinda, OUT THERE. Yea, lol, I'll give ya that much, lmao. Heehee, and I still love that name, lol, funny bunny. Classic right there. Lol. Yeppers, thanks for voting though, since not many people did. (glares at the non voting people) lol. PLEASE vote this time as well. O yea and any ideas for the story or how the story should end, LET MESSA KNOW! Okies? Well, ttyl buddy! Ja ne!

**Okane – Tsuki:** Lol, I updated as soon as I could1 Hope you like this chappie as well, thanks for reviewing though! Lol, wow, typing these shout outs do get tiring after a while, kinda like sayin the same thing over and over again, but slightly different…yea, well please take the poll this time and review again! Any ideas or ideas on how the story should end, let me know. Well adios for now!

**Yuki Amida:** Awww its ok, no need to cry. Lol, I might not kill any of them so don't worry. Yeppers. And wana know what I just realized, I always want to spell your name wrong and type "Amadi" I have no idea why, but I've always had to go back and correct it, lol. Thanks for reviewing though. Gotta say all this stuff again. PLEASE VOTE FOR THE POLL! And let me know if you got any ideas or ideas on how the story should end! THANKS! Lol, and be sure to review again! Laterz!

**Hiei's Girl:** O wow, 2 people hate Shiro! Why do you all hate em? I'm just curious on that, lol. Yea…well thanks for reviewing! Please vote on this poll as well! And let me know of any ideas you have for the story and on how the story should end! (Smiles) Yeppers, but thanks for voting and reviewing, please do so again! Ja ne Chica!

**Kemiko3955:** Lmao, since when do I violate ur ass, lol! And someone was a grumpy little kitty! Heehee, FUZZBALL! Lol You know I love ya! (Hugs Kemiko) lmao. (Pinches Kemiko's Cheeks) Such a cute wittle kitty! Awwww! Lol. Please take the poll andsa reviewsa againsa! Or I'll kick ur arse, lol. Yeps, well ttyl! Ja ne fuzzball! PWETTY KITTY!

**The Squabbit:** Yea…sure haven't talked with ya in a while. Schools been busy and all so yea…pain in the arse. Thanks for reviewing though and trying t think of ideas for me (hugs) But if you do have any more, feel free to let me know! And I'm also tryin to think of ways to end the story, not sayin it's gonna end ne time soon, just that, I need something to look ahead to, so yea. Please take the poll this time though! And review again! Ja ne, and E-mail messa sometime, I'll be sure to get back to you if your write to me in E-mail, so yea, later!

* * *

Wow that was a lot to type for shout outs, but it's done, YAY! And I'm bustin our Mika right there, WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW! Yea, I know you're computer was broken, but you got it fixed a few days ago ad you didn't bother to review my story (tear) lol, yep, well to all PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL! BE SURE TO GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE AND I'M LOOKING FOR WAYS TO END THE STORY! SO LET ME KNOW! TTYL! O WAIT! I gotta list the votes for the last poll, damn, lol, here goes….

**-Results for Poll-**

**Shiro:** 2

**No Character should die:** 2

**New Character (Now known as Kuraji):** 1

So yep, there ya go that's the results, BE SURE TO VOTE AGAIN! I'm hoping to get as many reviews as I did this time, I'm trying to reach 100! WOOT! Well, ttyl! JA NE!

Rina


	13. Kisses and Confusion

100 REIVEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOT! PARTY! PARTYPARTYPARTY! I'm thinking of what I'll do for an extra since I got 100 reviews, that'll most likely be put in the next chappie, so yea! WOOT!

Okie, sorry for the long wait for this update, but people got shit to do and life's hectic for me right now, so PLEASE be patient, I'm going kinda crazy over here, but yea…BARE WITH ME! So yea….PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE THEM! It'll make things slightly easier for me right now, well to the disclaimer and then chappie, WOOT! Yea…. (Curls up) Sleepy time now…..

**Disclaimer:** **Kemiko:** (Pokes Hirina) Is she dead? (Shrugs) ANWAYS! She no own, and if she dies I shall take over her stories and rule the world! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Yep….

**Chapter 13 – Kisses and Confusion**

Can't sleep, don't feel like eating, and simply BORED! Kemiko walked throughout the mansion at four in the morning trying to occupy herself by spying on everyone else. She popped her head in Mika's room, of course Kiyoshi was there. Mika looked so innocently cuddled against Kiyoshi. She silently giggled at them and then quietly shut the door. She walked further down the hall to Yusuke's room and saw him hanging partly off the bed sleeping; he looked chibish, until you saw the foaming drool. Kemiko had a disgusted look on her face and quickly left his room. She then turned the other way and curiously opened the door to Kuraji's room. She saw her sleeping in her shity room. Kemiko tried to suppress her laugh that threatened to escape her mouth. Slowly she shut the door and quietly snickered as she remembered Kuraji's actions when she saw her room Mika so willingly picked out at the last minute…

**Flash Back….**

"I'll show you to your room" Kurama explained.

"I'll come with!" Kemiko said with an evil smirk. Kurama glared at her, but she smiled innocently.

As they reached the room Kurama slowly opened the door. As Kuraji stepped in her face was full of disbelief. The walls were busted up and dirty looking. Her bed was lowly to the ground and had lumps in the mattress. The dresser remained in tack, but it had stains throughout the wooden surface. The bathroom was pretty clean, except for the spiders and cob webs everywhere. Kuraji glared at Kurama, "You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? Specially made for you!" Kemiko smiled.

Kuraji stated, "Wouldn't doubt it."

Kurama said to Kemiko, "Could you please leave for a moment." He gave Kemiko a look that said leave _now_. Kemiko rolled her eyes and left the room and stood outside the door.

Kuraji demanded, "I see I'm welcome here…" She glared at him.

Kurama politely stated, "Kuraji you're lucky I let you even stay, I'd just count your blessings."

"You call this a BLESSING!" Kuraji snapped.

"I can't help you messed up and brought everyone to dislike you." Kurama simply replied.

Kuraji raised an eyebrow at him, "Ahhh, so you said you'd let me stay here and then decide to play with me like a dog? Two can play that game."

Kurama sternly stated, "Ok, it's not like I forced them to put you in here. I was going to have you use a different room; you just had to be an ass! I know you didn't just decide to come here because you needed a place to stay, you're trying to do something."

Kuraji smirked, "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm simply asking someone for help."

"Don't even THINK of doing anything to the others." Kurama threatened.

"Oh, don't worry, I can't be _that_ intimidating, or am I?" Kuraji questioned.

Kurama glared at her, "Things aren't the way they used to be, so I'd stop acting like they are."

Kuraji shrugged, "Fine, suit your self, holding grudges I see, but eh, I don't mind." An evil glint filled her eye. Kurama shook his head at her and left the room shutting the door behind him. He found Kemiko standing there and glared at her.

Kemiko laughed nervously and stated, "I think I'll be leaving now…." At that she turned and quickly left.

**End Flash Back**

Kemiko snickered. 'I wonder what he was gonna do to me…' She shrugged it off. 'I really don't know this Kuraji chick… but maybe I should get to know her… You can't judge her by her appearance…' Kemiko trailed off. She sighed and made her way back to her room. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice, or sense, anyone's presences until she felt her face get planted into something big…. Warm… and moving?

Kemiko looked up to see Kuraji's face. Kemiko's face turned several shades of red when she realized that her face was planted in Kuraji's chest area. She moved away, "I am soooooo sorry!"

"….." Kuraji twitched.

"I mean it. I'm really sorry…" Kemiko pleaded, bowing slightly.

"Hmph. Whatever… Just stay out of my way." Kuraji snapped and walked past the girl. Kemiko watched her go.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some water, now leave me alone!" Kuraji stormed off. Kemiko leaned against the wall. After a couple of seconds she sighed.

"I hope you know…." Kemiko muttered. She looked up to her left with a smile, seeing Kuraji's shocked face. "That you're going the wrong way…" Kemiko went to Kuraji and took her hand. "You need help." She dragged Kuraji off in the RIGHT direction.

Kuraji's face was beet red as she glared. How could she have done that? She was here first! Yet this girl knew the way better than she did! Kemiko pulled Kuraji to the kitchen and looked at her.

"I suppose I should leave you alone now huh?" Kemiko said, watching as Kuraji got her water.

"No… I…" Kuraji stared at the water, "Need you to take me back…"

"Fine." Kemiko turned and walked off next to Kuraji. "So you used to go with Kurama?"

"That's none of your business, you little tramp."

"…" Kemiko glared at the girl. "Hmph. I should just leave you here! You can find your way back on your own!"

"Pfft. Just shut up."

**-The Next Day-**

"Have you guys seen Kuraji anywhere?" Kurama asked, looking at the group of people sitting in the kitchen.

"Who cares about that bitch!" Hirina snapped, growling in anger. Kurama stepped back a little in shock.

"Hirina, calm down." Shiro said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his head on hers, "She just a little mad."

"Mad?" Kurama inquired.

"Yea. Kuraji's stealing her best friend her little kitty sister." Kiyoshi said.

"Huh?"

"Kuraji's with Kemiko." Mika said.

"Well… Where's Kemiko?"

"By the lake." Hiei said. Mika, Hirina, and Shiro jumped in shock. When did she get there? Kiyoshi and Kurama looked at Hiei. Hiei looked at them. "Hn." With that he disappeared.

**-By the Lake-**

"So Kuraji… What cha doing out here?" Kemiko asked.

"Why are you following me?" Kuraji snapped.

"Because she's just a little bitch:"

Kuraji and Kemiko turned to see Syria looking at them, Kemiko in particular, with the coldest look in her eyes.

"EH? What did I do?" Kemiko yelled. Syria glared a glared that could send the dead to hell twice over, and turned and stalked off. Kemiko stood there in confusion while Kuraji watched Syria walk off with a hidden thought. 'Wow… she's umm…a little Kuraji's face turned red when she looked at Syria. Syria's long black hair surrounded her figure, flawlessly, and her cold blue/green eyes actually had warmth in them that she was blocking from others.

Kuraji looked down. 'Who was she?' Kuraji looked up at Kemiko who was still staring in space and asked what was on her mind.

"Who… Who was that?"

Kemiko blinked and looked back at Kuraji. "Huh? Oh, that's Syria. I think she hates me now…"

"Why?" Kuraji really didn't care, she was pondering over the girls name. 'Syria… It's so unique….' She shrugged, whatever, 'Stupid tramp hanging with Kurama.'

"Something happened between me and Kurama and she saw and I think she loves him."

Upon hearing Kurama's name, Kuraji paid attention. "What happened?"

"Just…. Something..." Kemiko trailed off staring at the ground with sad eyes. Kuraji looked at the girl and started to think about Syria. 'She might love Kurama! This is not good… this is not good indeed.'

**-Next day-**

Hirina was walking down the hallway headed to her room when she bumped into Kemiko. She glared at her and kept walking. "What's wrong Rina?"

Hirina took a deep breath to calm herself not wanting to yell at Kemiko with her rage as she attempted to not sound mad, "Nothing….just a little irritated."

"Why?" Kemiko asked curiously.

'_She just HAD to ask more, didn't she?'_ Hirina ignored her and kept walking.

Kemiko glared, "You're not about to ignore me too."

Hirina stopped and pounded her fist on the wall, "Do you **seriously** have to know why?"

Kemiko nodded, "Yep."

"I'M MAD AT **YOU!"** Hirina blurted out with her frustration rising to high levels.

Kemiko looked at her shocked at her outburst then kind of hurt, "You could've just told me ya know…."

"I'm….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." Hirina stated.

"No, don't feel bad. If you're mad at me then I understand." She then ran off.

"KEMIKO!" Guilt started to fill her.

* * *

Syria walked about her room somewhat irritated and wishing she never had to come to the same place she had been in for what seemed like years which only was a couple weeks. Just then something struck her. _'What about my father? Is he still ok! I miss him…I miss my old life…why does all of this have to be this way? Sakio's life taken along with her mother's and it was all……Shashi's fault. Because he couldn't have her mother, one by one he planned to pick off her family. Rio, her father……WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?'_

She leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees and stared across her room. _'There has to be a way to find the answers, a way to fix all of this. There's stuff missing here. I mean…I still don't get why he'd make an agreement to give away my powers when I became of age. Why would my mother have ever met someone like him in the first place? Who was my mom really anyways? I hate not knowing the truth of all this. I've wondered for so long, but never got the answers. Sakio knew, I know he did, but I can't ask him, he's gone…'_

Just then someone's voice filtered through to her, "Syria, come on, answer me, are you ok?"

Syria snapped out of her thoughts and jumped a little as she saw Kurama's emerald eyes staring into hers. Kurama grabbed her arm to keep her from falling back as he stated, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, you alright?"

Syria looked up at him confused, _'What just happened? I didn't even see him come in!'_

"Syria are you ok?" Kurama asked yet again as concern started to fill him.

Syria slowly replied, "I'm fine….when did you come in here?"

Kurama's spirits slowly rose, _'She actually talked to me without getting mad!'_ HE pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he responded, "I walked in only a few minutes ago. You weren't listening to me when I was talking to you, you were sort of dazed, so I thought you were sick or something, but you seem to be fine now."

"I still don't remember you coming in at all." Syria stated.

"That's alright, just making sure you're still alive in here." Kurama said with a slight smile.

Just then everything from before came flooding back to her. _Í can't believe that for a couple minutes I actually forgot everything that happened while I was here!'_

Her anger towards Kurama started to return, but she wasn't mad anymore. She laughed slightly. She can't believe she got so worked up over everything. All that frustrated her seemed funny now. Syria didn't know why, it just…seemed that way.

Kurama sat down next to her still not fully convinced if she was ok. "So why didn't you respond before?"

Syria shrugged, "Just thinking."

A small silence occurred before he asked, "And what were you thinking about?"

"Stuff." She dully replied.

Kurama nodded as he looked at the ground not sure if he should further question her or just let it go.

Syria randomly asked out of nowhere, "Am I ever going to see my father again?"

Kurama was slightly surprised at this question, but he then answered honestly, "I don't know. It seems that Koenma has forgotten about having you two be able to visit each other since you haven't brought him up in a long while."

"Well, I do want to see him, who'd want to be here for forever?" Syria questioned. "And what about school, don't I have to continue?"

Kurama chuckled slightly, "Well, you don't _have _to, but right now you're on an exchange student program, so there's a replacement for you at school. You could go back if you _want_ to but you don't have to until the next term."

"Seriously?" Syria asked. Kurama nodded.

"So when you're not at school for weeks, you're here?" Syria asked.

"Yea, but I try to remain in school as much as possible." Kurama answered.

Syria smirked, "Miss your fan club much?" Syria teased.

"No not really." Kurama replied with pure honesty. Syria laughed slightly which followed with silence.

"So you miss your old life lately?" Kurama questioned.

Syria sighed, "Sort of. I miss my dad, but the rest; well….there never really was anything."

"There was, you just never looked." Kurama responded with a smile.

Syria shrugged, "When I looked I saw self-centered assholes. And when I saw you especially, you were a weak, worthless, piece of-"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Kurama stated.

Syria smiled, "Well, truth is truth. I'm sure you didn't think much of me either."

Kurama replied, "Well, actually, you were just the quiet, dark girl of the school. I heard stuff, but most of it seemed like lies."

"What did you hear?" Syria asked curious on what people said about her.

Kurama really didn't want to have to say everything he heard, but he decided he'd tell a few, "Well, for one, they said that you used to eat bugs as a little girl in elementary school."

Syria laughed, "That is true, but my brother and I used to do that as a dare every now and then. We'd see who could eat the most bugs before throwing up, but yea…others took it in another way. We used to see it as testing mind and will power."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Must have been some good tasting bugs then."

"No, not really." Syria laughed. "So what else you hear?"

"Well, I heard you had attacked Katie and her sister once with a knife before and threatened to kill them if they didn't allow you their blood or something like that, but that seemed a little out there." Kurama stated.

"Nope, actually that was a twist to the story. They actually tried to jump me in the middle of the night when I was walking around, but when they tried to tie me up or whatever they were trying to do, I pulled out my jack knife and said I'd stab them if they tried to touch me again." Syria explained.

"That makes more sense." Kurama stated.

"And I'm sure you heard the one that I used to do voo doo on the students to try and torment them all." Syria said with irritation in her voice.

"Actually, I haven't heard that one until now." Kurama stated.

"Oh wow, you're late then." Syria laughed. "They only started that one because they saw me beating up a dummy tied to a tree in my back yard, but my brother and I always did that to practice our fighting skills."

"Well, there was also one where they said that you were a demon because they saw your eyes change colors before, so they thought you came from hell. I find this one sort of funny since you actually are a demon." Kurama stated with a slight chuckle.

Syria shrugged, "I never noticed my eyes change colors, but alright."

"We still have to find out what demon you are, well what animal type at least. We already know you're a wind element, or if you prefer to call it air or sky."

Syria exclaimed, "I'm probably a fox."

"What makes you think that?" Kurama asked.

"Well, the fact that my mother gave me a bunch of fox things when I was little and I always have my fox necklace." She pulled out her silver fox pendent necklace with turquoise eyes for the crystals.

Kurama stated, "You don't know for sure though."

"Oh, I have other personal reasons though." Syria stated.

"And those would be?" Kurama asked.

"Well, for one I feel more comfortable being around you and Mika, well you're both foxes. And I don't hate dogs or cats, and dogs and cats usually hate each other so yea…" Syria stated, "Yea not exactly great reasons, but I just have a pretty damn good feeling that I am, I think that's good enough."

Kurama said, "Well, maybe you are, but we still have to continue more of your training. We've been trying to figure out ways to get you to transform into your demon form."

Syria laughed, "Guess I'm just stubborn."

"Well, death threats aren't stubborn, they're completely normal." Kurama smiled.

"Yep, of course, goody little cherry heads always turn out to be demons that kill others, entirely normal." Syria laughed.

Kurama glared at her comment, but was shocked as Syria laid her head on his shoulder as she sighed, "You know I'm just messing with you."

Syria felt his sudden tension slowly release as he relaxed a bit. Kurama said, "Yea I know…" He slowly wrapped his arm around her hoping she wouldn't mind. When he noticed she didn't, he completely relaxed.

**-With Kuraji and Kemiko-**

Kuraji looked at Kemiko. 'She is soo persistent. No matter how much I insult her, she seems willing to become my friend… But it's not her that I want… I want someone else… but how to get them… What should I do?'

Kemiko looked at Kuraji. "Hey. Are you ok?"

Kuraji looked at Kemiko, 'I got it! I just thought of the best plan!' Kuraji sighed. 'When ever we're all together… and Syria is there… I'll flirt with Kurama… I'll make her fall out of love with him!' Kemiko went over to the taller girl and looked at her in a confused way. Kemiko had decided to stay in her demon form so her ears were pressed against her head and her tail would twitch occasionally.

Kuraji thought that this girl was cute. She wasn't what Kuraji called sexy… or drop dead gorgeous, but Kemiko was the cutest thing ever. To Kuraji, Hirina was sexy. With her persistent nature and rude remarks, Kuraji found the girl attractive. Mika was too innocent… well… that's how she looked. She was so… normal… Kuraji found certain pulled to all three girls… but she wanted…

'Someone else.' Kuraji ran her fingers through Kemiko's hair, surprising the short koneko. 'When you hate Kurama… I will be there to comfort you… and until you do… I will practice on how to love a girl…' Kuraji cupped Kemiko's cheek. The shorter girl's eyes widened.

"K-Kuraji… what…?"

Kuraji brought her face close to Kemiko's. 'I will be ready to love you how they should have… I will practice…' Kemiko's face flustered as Kuraji stared deep into her eyes.

'…on this innocent…little kitten.'

Kuraji smiled slightly as she closed the gap between the two girls' lips.

WHOAAAAAA! HOLD UP! REWINED! WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Let's replay that!

!Kuraji smiled slightly as she closed the gap between the two girls' lips.!

* * *

HOLY FRICKEN SHIT! Lol, yea, didn't see that one coming did ya? Lmao well read more to see, WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Lol. And just so you know, the story will get more confusing in the next chapters, because who Kuraji likes, very confuzzeling. Yeppers (Grins) YOU GOTTA WAIT! NANANANANA! (Sticks tongue out) lol. NEXT POLL! 

**What Event Would You like to See in the Near Future?**

A. Syria go back to school

B. People killing people (preferably love matches or apparent ones, and list who you want.)

C. Syria's father return

D. Kemiko, Mika, or Hirina leave

E. Someone's secret revealed threatening to send them off to spirit world prison.

F. Syria runs away.

Okie! Well vote! THIS ONE DECIDES THE FUTURE OF THE STORY! Yeppers, well now to the shout outs!

**-SHOUT OUTS-**

**Insaneillogicalicedemon: **Wow, long name! lol yeppers, called copy paste. (smiles) WELCOME REVIEWER! And sorry, I didn't use G, but I might add a little flirting so yea. I'm considering. lol. Yeppers, take the poll again, ideas welcome and be sure to REVIEW! Yeppers, later!

**Midoir Ame:** I can't reveal anything that will happen later in the story! (Smiles). But outta curiosity, what's wrong with Bi's and lesbians, they can't help they're that way so leave em alone. That's all I had to say their. And yea, Shiro hasn't been in it as much, but yea. Lmao, and that's ok you didn't vote, just please do so this time! And review! I welcome all ideas! Yeppers, well thanks for reviewing, later!

**Papermate:** Lol, PAPERMATE! (Hugs) (Smiles) Yeppers, well sadly it's not much of Kuwabara and yep, LONG chappie. I took so long to update and well, I was just full of ideas at the time, but now I'm drained, so IDEAS would be nice! PWEASE! Lol, and vote this time! O yea, and review too lol. I hope this chapter didn't suck like shit too much. Just with auditions and being in the office everyday for the past two weeks with so many troubles in one it ain't even funny. Yea, a lot's been happening here. I didn't think it'd be that difficult to get in advanced art, but hell yea it was. And yea, I'm planning on being a writer when I'm older. It's the career I have my mind set on. Thanks for saying that though. Gave me some more hope! (Smiles) (Hugs again) lol. Yeppers, and wow I should shut up because this response is extra long then the others lmfao, yep, well I hope you liked this chappie, vote, REVIEW, and IDEAS! DON'T MAKE ME BEG! Lol. Yep, ja ne!

**Boycrazy1661:** No doubt in it lol, seeing as the couples are pretty visible in the story now, except Kuraji! (Smiles) yep, well read more, please review and be sure to vote! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Yumi Amida:** Oh wow, better lock my windows and doors and put up metal barriers! Lmao, it may be one sided if it's the case, it may not be….(Grins Evilly) lmao, I HAVE THE POWER, MWA HA HA HA HA! Lmao! Yeppers, thanks for voting and please do so again! And well……REVIEW! Ideas all welcome as I've said so much lately, lol. Yeppers. Ja ne for now.

**The Squabbit:** Thanks, and don't worry my grades aren't lower then Bs (SMILES) o yea, what now, who's tight like that, lol (Does Victory dance) Lmao. Yeppers, wana know what's going on, read my response for papermate, I don't wana write it all again, lmao, and I'm not lazy! Well….not THAT much at least. Lol. (Nervous Laugh) Heehee, well vote again and IDEAS! Me need ideas! Later chica! (Hugs)

**SweetVixen'sHope:** No, I'm not planning on ending it yet, it'll be pretty longer, trust me, yeppers. Squeals? Well, I dunno, I learned that they're usually worse unless you got it all planned, and I don't have this one planned really, lol. Yeppers, that's for ur ideas though! (Hugs) And I'm sorry for the long wait for this chappie, just hectic here. Yeppers, well vote again and ideas are still welcome, thanks! Ja ne!

**4-is-lovely:** OOOOOOOO Kemiko ain't gonna be happy that you with Hiei, lol, yea….well Kuraji gonna fall in love with someone, sorry! I gotta have something for the story (Smile) yeppers. Well, PLEASE vote this time! PWEASE! Yeppers, well review again and IDEAS welcome. Have fun with Hiei (Smirk) lol, later!

**Mikanena: **Lol, you better review me story this time! I'll KICK UR ASS IF YOU DON'T! Yeppers, better vote too, and I liked your idea a lot I'll use a pretty good amount of it (Evil Glint) lol, yeppers, well review and yea, you know all that shit, lol, later Miki!

**Sonya-White-Angel: **Okie, thanks for the input, but she gonna fall in love with someone, sorry! Gotta keep the story moving, lol, yeppers, well, review, vote and such. PWEASE GIVE IDEAS IF YOU HAVE EM! Yeppers, later!

**Kemiko3955:** NONONONONOONONOONONONONONNOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER! Yea….lol. Meanie, and she's kissing all up on you so now what! (Sticks Tongue out) lol, yeppers, well I g2g to me audition, so review, vote, kick yourself in the head, and HAVE FUN! Lol, later! (Huggie)

* * *

OKIE! Results for the previous vote are not going to be listed because in all honesty, I don't have time, so yea….I WILL POST THE ONES FOR NEXT TIME THOUGH I PROMISE! Well, thanks to all that reviewed! VOTE AGAIN AND SEND ME UR IDEAS! THANKS! JA NE! 

Rina


	14. The Other Side of Things

OKIE HERE WE GO! NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait Let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own get the hell up outta my face and read the damn chapter, GOT IT! Good, have a nice day! (Smiles)

**Chapter 14 – The Other Side of Things**

Mistakes, they haunt me, whispering gently in my ear.

I welcome thee, those gentle words I fear.

Find my soul, and set me free.

Hear my voice, hear my plea!

Syria, child who's only left of us three,

Fulfill your destiny let us see!

Sister save me, for I am not dead!

All those things I never mentioned nor said.

It is no longer only you and I.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I died.

I'm still here, waiting for you.

Our freedom depends upon what you do.

Don't go, it's been so long,

Stay strong Syria, stay strong.

-Ancient Prophecies Volume 5

"Sins shall seek truth."

Syria woke from her dream breathing a little heavier then normal pace. She felt someone beside her. Memories from the hours past had suddenly returned. She was still in her room with Kurama. She shifted slightly careful not to wake his sleeping figure. In doing so she felt his protective grasp around her waist spreading a small smile across her face. Her dream….what the hell did that mean? She was sitting in what seemed like a library reading that. It seemed so real….so true….

She shrugged it off and laid her head on Kurama's shoulder again. The things she dreamt about were just…….awkward at times. Kurama then moved slightly. Syria watched him as his eyes slowly opened revealing emerald.

"How long have you been awake?" Kurama asked.

"No more then a minute." Syria smiled.

Kurama returned the smile as he questioned, "What time is it?"

Syria looked up at her clock and saw the time, "Oh wow, it's already 3:00, seems we've been sleeping for about two hours."

Kurama chuckled, "Yea I suppose so."

* * *

**-With Kuraji and Kemiko-**

Kemiko was shocked at Kuraji's actions. But that didn't compare to what she felt when Kuraji connected her lips with her own. Kemiko closed her eyes. Many might think she relaxed into it, but what was truly was going on in her head at the moment could give anyone a headache.

'This isn't happening…. It isn't…' Kemiko thought. 'She isn't kissing me… It's Hiei… I'm hallucinating that's all.' No matter how many times she told herself, she knew it wasn't true. And to make the matters worst, Kuraji had forced her tongue into the young girl's mouth. Kemiko gripped Kuraji's arms tightly, her claws digging into her arms, drawing blood. Tears started to form in Kemiko's eyes as she tried to pull away.

Kuraji held on to the girl, despite her struggles. Kemiko moved her foot back to get more force on her pulls but only managed to lose her balance and crash into the tree behind her. Kemiko gasped in pain, giving Kuraji enough time to get air before ravishing the girl lips again. Kuraji took advantage of the tree being there and pinned her arms above her head. Kemiko was crying harder now.

Kuraji pressed their bodies closer, painfully crushing the kitten's body against the rough tree trunk. Kuraji ran one hand up the girl's shirt, getting muffled cries of protest. Kuraji was too lost in the moment to care. She broke the kiss and started attacking Kemiko's neck.

"Stop! Please!...Kuraji…" Kemiko pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. She let out an inaudible moan. Kuraji founded a liking to this. She now knew Kemiko's weak spot. Kuraji's hand caressed her smooth, soft skin on her belly and started kissing lower onto her chest.

"Stop! NO! KURAJI! **STOP!**" Kemiko was gathering power, and fast! Kemiko's normally brown eyes were slowly turning red and a hint of silver was evident. Kuraji paid no attention to her and let her hands travel lower, slowly making their way to Kemiko's pants.

"STOP!" Kemiko's eyes were fully changed now. They were now red with swirled with silver. "**I SAID STOP!**" Kemiko's scream echoed throughout the area, before a bright light shone at her stomach before it turned black and burned Kuraji's stomach, and then exploded, throwing the offending woman nearly 50 yards away.

**-In the Mansion-**

Everyone's head shot up as they heard Kemiko's scream.

"That sounded like…Kemiko!" Kiyoshi yelled. No one needed any encouragement to go. Majority of the people were out of the mansion before you could blink. Hiei and Hirina were the first ones to reach her. They saw the girl on her knees shaking uncontrollably. Everyone reached there seconds later.

"Kemiko…? KEMIKO!" Hirina cried, running towards her.

"NO! STOP!" Hiei called out. He stared at the girl he loved. He walked towards her and knelt down before her. "Kemiko… look at me…" He knew something wasn't right. Kemiko couldn't have done all this destruction… unless…

When Kemiko looked at him, he saw what he didn't want to. Her eyes… "No one touch her…" He announced to the others. Hirina knew what he was talking about. 'What could have triggered her? Wait...'

"Kuraji? Where is she?"

"Over here…" All eyes turned to see Shiro who had found the woman unconscious. Hiei growled.

"Kemiko… what did she do to you?" Kemiko remained quiet until she announced.

"I'm sorry… I didn't stop her when I had the chance… I was just so shocked. But… she wouldn't let me go…" Kemiko looked down again, shaking in anger. "She… took advantage of my feelings… she took advantage of me…" Kemiko looked up at him, her eyes returning to their natural color. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at Hiei. "I love you Hiei…" She pressed her lips to his quickly; "I'm sorry…" was all she got out before she promptly passed out in his arms.

* * *

Slowly Kuraji opened her eyes feeling a sharp irritating pain in her stomach and partially throughout her body. Then suddenly **_BAM!_**

Kuraji was slammed against the headboard as she felt someone pound their fist into her face. "STOP IT!" She heard someone yell followed by the words, "I WANAN BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HER FIRST!"

Before she could even think yet another fist was pounded into her face and then her stomach. Then slowly her air supply was cut as firm hands gripped her throat. Faintly she heard someone yell, "GET OFF OF HER **NOW!**"

The hands harshly were removed from her throat as she fell back on the bed coughing as she gasped for air. Her body felt so….weak. Absent was the information on what happened before…she couldn't remember.

As she looked up, she saw Hirina being held back by Kiyoshi and both Kurama and Shiro on Hiei. In the corner was a full-fledged fox staring at her with blood red eyes. It's shinning tan fur with red tips upon the tails and ears. In the corner was Syria with such hatred formed in her eyes as she stared at her. For a second, Kuraji saw a flash of crimson within her eyes.

Surprising everyone, Syria walked up to Kuraji slowly and harshly grabbed her face forcing her to face her. Now there was no doubt, Kuraji saw the pure crimson in her eyes. If the others saw it, she didn't know, but the hatred was radiating off of her skin sending a shiver down Kuraji's spine. With a harsh whisper Syria demanded, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what!" Kuraji questioned.

Syria tightened her grip on Kuraji's face causing her to wince in pain. Slowly her nails transformed into………claws………crimson claws. Slowly crimson light surround her as she growled, "WHY'D you DO IT!"

Kuraji's eyes widened in shock, the girl was….transforming!

Slowly silver ears formed upon her head as a long silver tail emerged from her back end. Syria's hair grew longer and had random chopped lengths everywhere as her red and light brown highlights turned to crimson as well. She had transformed into her….half demon form…..

The other's eyes widened in shock as they saw transform. A few of them awed at the sight of her, especially Kurama and the fox in the corner.

"I…can't…remember..." Kuraji managed to say as Syria claws began to dig into her skin. Syria threw her off the bed and onto the ground.

Syria could feel the erg to kill, to torment, to cause the girl great suffering. She slammed her foot into Kuraji stomach as she watched the blood pour from her mouth. Syria removed her foot and growled, "One last time….why?"

There was no answer from Kuraji for all she felt was pain and misery. Syria smirked. Just as she was about to do more to Kuraji, the fox in the corner jumped in front of Kuraji and growled. Syria growled back. Only Hiei was clueless of the animal conversation taking place. Syria turned and left the room not bothering to shut the door behind her.

Kurama let go of Hiei and chased after her. As Hiei was about to hit Kuraji again, the fox spit water at him. Hiei glared at it as Kiyoshi chuckled, "Nice one Mika." The fox swished its tail and nodded.

* * *

Syria stormed off down the hall. Kurama grabbed her wrist to stop her once he had caught up to her. Syria turned around and glared at him. Kurama was slightly stunned as he saw her crimson eyes. Slowly they turned back to the regular blue/green she usually had as Syria realized it was Kurama. Transforming back into her human form, Kurama hugged her as she relaxed into his arms. "How could she do that to her?" Syria whispered. Kurama ran his finger through her hair trying to calm her down. "Kuraji's always been that way….always….."

Syria's legs then collapsed as she dropped to the ground as tears slowly fell down her face. Kurama went down with her keeping her from falling hard. Syria remains on the ground crying in Kurama's arms. He didn't understand why she was crying, but all he could do was try and ease her pain.

* * *

**-With Kemiko-**

Sometimes later Kemiko woke feeling the warmth of something next to her. Something soft and small….she slowly opened eyes seeing a curled up black ball. A small smile spread across her face for she knew it was Hiei. Hiei wrapped his arm around her tightly. Kemiko eyed him curiously. '_Is he awake?'_

Kemiko poked him….he didn't move. Kemiko shrugged and cuddled next to him shutting her eyes again. Hiei smirked as he asked, "You alright?"

Kemiko jumped a little, "I knew it! You were awake!"

Hiei opened his eyes staring at her as he smirked yet again. "Yea I'm fine…I guess…." Kemiko responded as she sat up against the wall next to the bed.

Hiei questioned, "What exactly did she do to you?"

"Do you really have to know?" Kemiko asked as she looked down at the ground.

Hiei read her mind with a blink of an eye and muttered, "No….wait…SHE KISSED YOU!"

Kemiko's eyes narrowed, "Ya think? I thought you knew…"

"I did onna; I just didn't think she really went that far…." Hiei stated.

Kemiko shrugged and turned away from him. "It's not like I wanted her to do that…it wasn't my fault! I just couldn't stop her, she wouldn't let go of me and-"

Hiei then kissed her gently on the lips to shut her up, "Damn onna, I know." A small tear escaped Kemiko's eye.

"I didn't mean it…" Kemiko said with her voice slipping away from her.

Hiei hugged her, "It's not your fault."

"But they all hate me…..even you were mad at me….they probably won't even talk to me anymore…I was only trying to give her a chance…"

A sense of guilt filled Hiei for it was true, "No they won't. If they hated you, if we hated you….we wouldn't have come for you."

Kemiko said nothing. She still couldn't fully believe him, she wanted to, but she couldn't. "The others….they don't know though Hiei…they don't know my secret…"

Hiei whispered gently to her, "It doesn't matter, they won't take you away either way…I won't let them."

Kemiko nodded as yet another tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**-With Hirina-**

Cry young child cry,

Try child try.

But no matter where you go,

Your soul is mine.

Run, run and hide.

I have not yet died.

You will take my place here,

You'll relive your fear.

Come child return

Your soul, instead of mine, shall burn.

-Ancient Prophecies Volume 2

"Mistaken Souls"

Hirina shut the book and sighed. She could only hope they didn't detect her. She read over the cover once again, "Ancient Prophecies, Volume 2: Mistaken Souls" it read. It wasn't right that such a mistake was created in the records of spirit world, but she couldn't notify anyone of the truth, not even Hiei could. If they found out she spilled, they'd come after her and frame her as well for their mischief and Kemiko refused to allow them to trap her as well, same with Hiei.

Kemiko feel into the trap along time ago as a child….

_Kemiko was walking along in the forest. Drip. Her small kitten figure shivered in the mist left behind from the rain. Her ears dripped droplets of water as she was soaking wet. She came across a small cave, large enough for her small frame to fit through though. Warmth it would be at least. Kemiko squeezed herself within the tiny entrance as he tail was pulled in after her. _

_Curious…there was already a warm fire blazing from within! Kemiko cautious looked around…no one was there. Then why was a fire blazing still? Kemiko walked in further noticing a few bags behind a stack of logs. She looked around cautiously again, and yet again…no one was there…_

_With her small tiny fingers, she opened one of the bags pulling on the zipper. She scrunched up her nose as a wretched scent escaped the bag. As she looked in the bag she gasped and jumped back in horror. IT WAS A DEAD BODY! _

_Before she could even scream, something had grabbed her mouth muffling any effort of noise she attempted to make. A sharp katana emerged in her view as she felt its cold sharp surface rest against her throat. "What bring you here little kitten?" Said a teasing voice, which was followed by laughs that echoed throughout the cave. A small whimper escaped her throat. _

_The person yet again…laughed. _

_With much force they threw her against the cave wall. The faces of the dirty men were revealed. Kemiko gasped as she saw their shaggy hair and bloodied faces decorated with scars. They all laughed as they viewed her fear. _

_Then someone behind them stated clearly, "Stop." _

_A tall man with short blonde hair and light brown eyes stared down at the little cat girl. His face, unlike the others, was normal, except for the scar that slit through his eyebrow. "Little girl, why have you come upon our boundaries?"_

_Somehow finding her voice she stated, "I…I was…lost."_

_He smiled, "Ahh I see…well…do you know where you happened to stumble across?"_

_The little kitten shook her head faintly. The man frowned, "You've come onto the land of the darkness elements. And I can clearly sense you do not belong here."_

_Kemiko ignored the fear that threatened to fill her, she had to stay strong. "I didn't know…" She quietly said._

_The man smiled, "Of course you didn't. But your mistake, I cannot correct. Usually…we …get rid of those who cross the boundaries we've agreed on…" Kemiko gasped at his words, were they going to kill her!_

_The man continued, "But seeing as you're only a child, we'll have to take…minor measures…" They man smirked as he then picked her up by her tail. _

_Kemiko winced in pain. The man stated, "Get me the book of cursed darkness." A few of the others eyes widened in shock, but he then yelled, "NOW!" One of them quickly stumbled off to retrieve the book from the way back. As the scrawny man returned, he handed the man the book. _

_The man dropped Kemiko on the ground and stated clearly, "You're going to take our place in prison when those find out the things that we…well now …you committed." He smirked with an evil glint._

"_You just so happened to come at the right time little kitten. Now, you shall be cursed with the power we stole…the power to take others soul by touch…kiss…and lust."_

_Kemiko tried to run, but the man stepped on her tail quickly causing her to fall to an immediate stop. Tears form in her eyes from the pain that emerged form her tail. The man began to read form the book as she continued to struggle. _

_She tried to form a light barrier…but…she couldn't. Her dad never finished teaching her! She threw a tiny light energy ball at him, which only further irritated him. He continued to read…_

Cry young child cry,

Try child try.

_She tried beating his legs with her fists, but he remained standing there. She couldn't even lift his foot off of her tail!_

But no matter where you go,

Your soul is mine.

_Kemiko started screaming for help…but no one could hear her…_

Run, run and hide.

I have not yet died.

_Kemiko threw the biggest energy ball her small hands could create, but it was no use…she was too young to do anything much effective. _

You will take my place here,

You'll relive your fear.

_No doubt did she feel fear now…she was scared. What was he saying! She tried even harder to struggle out of his grasp._

Come child return

Your soul, instead of mine, shall…

_With the last of effort she created a barrier finally blasting the man off of his feet and into the cave wall. As his barrier quickly demolished he quickly said the last word…_

burn.

_Kemiko then let out a scream of pain as the spell was lifted off the page of the damned book and pressed within her body. The cave filled with a bright light that was pure white. Slowly…blackness swirled within…_

"_WHAT!" The man cried out. His spell was tripped. HER BARRIER! It wasn't fully down! The man then let out a yell of pain. His soul and the soul of all those in the cave was stolen and casted into the light surrounding the young child. Their element of darkness was absorbed by her…she was no longer a pure light element…but a darkness/light. Forever would she carry the curse he had enforced upon her, but she had gained a new element…could that save her?_

* * *

Hirina looked out the window and watched the wind blow by carrying leaves on. A tear formed in her eye as well… what Kemiko didn't know…was that she had already been cursed as well…

Her story was not enough to told, or so she thought. She didn't regret her mistakes, for it brought her to Kemiko. It brought her to Shiro and all of the others…there was no need to tell her story…for it was no mistake in her eyes, but only a begging of what she had now…

* * *

**-Back in the Hallway-**

"Why are you crying Syria?"

"Is it always going to be like this?" Syria asked.

Kurama questioned, "Be like…what?"

"Like this! Everyone always almost dying or every other day something bad happening!" Syria explained.

Kurama didn't say anything.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but everything is happening all at once and things just get frustrating and-"

Kurama stated firmly, "Syria." She looked up at him with teary, puffy eyes tinted with red. "I know it's hard, but it's not going to get any better, I can promise you that. Stop looking at it all so terribly. It hurts like shit, I know, but the confusion is only a challenge as is everything else. Stop looking at everything from one point of view and only notice the bad things. Just look for the brighter pieces and put them together to create the answers."

Syria sniffled and looked down nodding. Kurama lifted her chin with his finger. "You'll be fine." He gently whipped the remaining tears on her face causing a small smile to pull at her lips. Kurama returned the smile and pulled her into one last hug.

* * *

Shiro stepped into the living room. He noticed Kiyoshi on the floor with a silently sleeping Mika between his legs.

"Kiyoshi, where's Kuraji?" Shiro asked as he sat on the couch.

"Locked up with Genkai keeping a good eye on her." Kiyoshi replied as he ran his fingers gently through Mika's hair.

"Oh." HE stated dully. With that Mika shot up from Kiyoshi's lap.

"A storm." Mika whispered quietly. Kiyoshi and Shiro looked at each other.

* * *

Alrighty! END OF THAT CHAPTER! Damn, wow, took me a long ass time to write this one. Sorry people, I had stuff to do besides school and writing actually. Got my room almost completely cleaned. Visited me family for the holiday…. Haven't seen me cousins for 5 months, so yea. And then had to write my birthday and Christmas list, and well, I got a bit lazy between, but it was only 15 days ne ways! ….Wait that's 2 weeks! DAMN! Wow, heehee, sorry! (Sweat drop) Well thanks to Mika from helping me with this chapter and Kemiko for helping me with my previous one. Now to the next poll, thanks to those who did, vote!

**Who's Story do YOU Want Told the Most?**

A. Kuraji

B.Syria

C. Shiro

D.Mika

E. Kemiko

F. Hirina

G. Hiei

H. Kurama

I. Kiyoshi

(The YuyuHakusho character's stories collide with other people's so yea…)

WELL VOTE! I wana know who you want to know the most detail about, it'll be in the next chappie. (Though, just so you know, I pretty much explained Kemiko's story so yea, lol.)

**SHOUT OUTS**

**CrazyCreator33:** Heehee, maybe I shall consider that for chapter 16, cuz I got 15 pretty much planned out, but eh I might add that idea in somewhere, I think it's pretty good. Well HI HI, to ya. YOU REVIEWEED! YIPPIE! Yeppers, well please do so again! And vote! YEP YEP! Laterz!

**Midori Ame:** Yea sleep, I should have considered that…I haven't slept much at all and I'm now sick. Great isn't it? (Sighs) Well, better sick then dead…I guess, lol, yep. Your story…I'd love to say yea, but I don't get on the computer much anymore…and well….I don't want to make any empty promises, they make me feel really bad. I did that with my other friend….I dunno, I could give you ideas, but writing onto it, I probably wouldn't have the time to. But you could send ur story to me through an E-mail and I'll send back any ideas that come to mind. That'll work! Yep, well if ya wana do that E-mail me at later!

**Yanielle:** Unique name, heehee. THANKS FOR VOTING THOUGH! (Big Smile) yeppers. Sorry, but yea, that stuff was added. It twists things to another direction. So yea….hope ya review again, vote again, and all ideas welcome, yep yep, later!

**Insaneillogicalicedemon:** Heehee, yeppers… Killing! MWA HA HA HA HA! And I can Hill ne one I want, cuz I'm the wicked author that shall torment the readers by burning their favorite characters alive. RAR! Lol yep yep, well thanks for voting, do so again, and excuse me mentalness lol, later!

**Darkight4ever:** Don't worry, I shall, I will not leave my readers in the lonely darkness! NEVER! Lol, yea…THANKS FOR VOTING! (Hugs) Dunno, you're just the lucky one I felt like huggin at the moment lol. Yep, well review. I'll keep updating if I have loyal reviewers reviewing. Yep, adios till chapter 15!

**SweetVixen'sHope:** Yea….I didn't have ne thing planned last chapter, so it kinda just went that way…. But I gots some ideas now, still welcoming others though, but I'm doin good on ideas now, thanks to a couple buddies of mine, lol, yep. Well, thanks for voting! And vote again, and review. YEP! Till la next chappie, adios!

**4-is-lovely:** Lol, nah, ur probably lookin for a much harsher word, but that'll do for now, heehee. Yeppers, but umm….sorry the "mean" chick wouldn't be sent off to prison, ruins the terror, MWA HA HA HA! Yea…eh w.e She'll get chucked soon enough within chapters to come, don't worry, VOTE AGAIN THOUGH! And yea…that's it pretty much, later!

**Kemiko3955:** I finally cleaned my room! (After god knows how long, lol.) I actually updated and such too, so yep. VOTE VOTE VOTE! Yeppers, and makey sure you update soon as well I wana read more to ur chappies! Yep, well ttyl kitty! Jan e!

**The Squabbit: **Ummm….wow….clam down…the world won't end dear. Well at least I hope it doesn't (Looks around suspiciously) Eh if you get sent to the nut house, I'll visit ya, and don't worry I'll let ya know I published a book. Just look for the author name of Ashley Street, or Hirina if that's my author name instead lol, yep yep. And no need to cry and that poor. Poooooooooor piano. Such a short life. Lol. And I got a new nickname now! WOOT! Unless that was a typo lol, Riri, gotta add that to my list now with Hirina, Rina, Riny, Shortie, Midget, ect. And now Riri, woot, I'm on a roll! Lol. Yep, well ttyl chica! ADIOS! Btw, how've ya been lately?

RESULTS FOR PREVIOUS CHAPTER POLL!

**What Event Would You like to See in the Near Future?**

B: 3 votes!

C: 1 vote

E: 3 votes!

F: 6 votes!

**WINNER IS:** F SYRIA RUNS AWAY! WOOT!

I'll probably put that in and combine with some of my newer ideas. Yep! Thanks to all who reviewed! I LUV YOU! That sounds a little weird…eh w.e READ&REVIEW&VOTE! LATER!

-Rina


	15. Truth to be Told

WELCOME BACK! CHAPTER 15 IS FINALLY HERE! LET'S NOT WAIST NE TIME! TO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer:** I no own, now F---- off, got it. RAR!

TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 15 – Truth to be Told**

_Together they Collide_

_Destiny shall forever thrive_

_A collision of the three_

_Cursed of the two added by the unseen_

_Not knowing how they truly first met_

_Truth twisted and bent_

_The true story has died_

_But only one is covering the empty lie._

-Ancient Prophecies Volume 2

"Mistaken Souls"

"Damn frickin books. Never fail to tell the truth." Hirina muttered glaring at the book before her.

**BAM!**

Thunder clashed outside her window followed by violent flashes of….red lightning? Hirina curiously got up and looked out her window, "What the hell?"

In the distance there was a huge collision of different spiritual energies. Suddenly the ground shook sending things to the ground everywhere. Hirina grabbed her books and quickly threw them under the bed as she then ran out into the hall with difficulty.

* * *

Kiyoshi and Shiro stared at Mika, "A storm? What are you talking-" 

Suddenly the ground shook from underneath them. Flashes of lights of various different colors came from out the windows. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kiyoshi yelled.

* * *

As they heard the loud booms and flashes Syria and Kurama looked at each other. Kurama quickly pushed Syria out of the way as something fell from the wall nearly missing her head. Syria tumbled on the ground as she tried to get up without falling as the ground shook beneath her. "Kurama! What's going on!" She yelled to him for the noise was extremely loud. 

"I don't know!" He yelled back. Almost instantly the shaking ceased. They both looked up at each other and then down the hall. Things were tossed about.

"Let's see if the others are ok." Kurama quickly stated seeing the damage.

They ran downstairs Finding Mika and Kiyoshi crawling out from underneath the table. Kiyoshi pulled Shiro out and stated to Kurama, "Go get some bandages." Before Kurama even bothered to ask why, he noticed the gash on Shiro's head and the slice across Kiyoshi's arm.

Kurama immediately ran off to retrieve some bandages as Syria ran over by the two. She ripped off part of her shirt and held it against the unconscious Shiro's head to slow down the bleeding. Mika wrapped some cloth around Kiyoshi's arm. "I'm fine Mika; you should be more worried about Shiro ya know."

"Well there's nothing I can do about him right now, you still need to stop your bleeding!" Mika snapped. Kiyoshi didn't dare protest, but rolled his eyes at her. Kurama came back in with the bandages. Syria took the things from him and poured the cleanser on some cloth and cleaned off his cut and the put a bandage over it with gauze underneath. She took off Mika's just finished cloth bandage and cleaned off Kiyoshi's cut and then wrapped it back up with a bandage. Mika glared at her.

Kurama asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Mika responded, "I have no idea."

Kiyoshi stated, "Kuraji's with Genkai and Hiei was with Kemiko. Hirina…I think she went in her room."

Kurama nodded, "I'm going to see if they're alright. I'll be back."

"I'm coming with you. " Mika stated. "Syria, watch these two." Syria nodded as the two left to check on the others. As they reached the room Kemiko was in, they found Hiei bandaging Kemiko's stomach.

"What the hell happened to you!" Mika asked as she ran over to Kemiko.

"Nothing big…just a small cut." She replied as she winced from Hiei's bandaging.

Hiei glared and stated, "Stupid baka got sliced by some metal trying to move me out of the way."

Kemiko growled, "Nice way to thank someone!"

"Shut up, I would've been fine on my own." Hiei stated.

Kemiko glared at him, "The other's ok?"

Kurama answered, "Shiro's got a slice across the head and Kiyoshi cut his arm, but the other's are alright. We still have to check on Hirina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke."

"I'm fine and so are the other two." Came a reply from behind them. It was Hirina.

"Well, that covers everyone." Stated Kurama.

"How badly was Shiro hurt?" She asked with concern.

"Just a nice cut across the head." Mika replied.

Hirina quickly ran out the room and downstairs to find Shiro. Hiei helped Kemiko up. "I can get up on my own ya know." Kemiko stated with a little irritation.

"Fine." He stated as he let her go. She grabbed onto the edge of the table to hold herself up. "Didn't think so." He stated with a triumphant look.

Kemiko glared at him as he picked her up and carried her downstairs as the others followed.

* * *

Botan approached Koenma's office. Koenma stated firmly, "Botan you better have an explanation for all this from my father!" 

Botan nodded, "The conference between Spirit World, Demon World, and the Human World….I kind of…got out of hand….a fight broke out between them."

Koenma sighed, "Call for the gang we need to go and-"

"There's no need for that Koenma." Botan explained.

"And how is that so?" Koenma questioned.

Botan replied, "Your father sent out his best to solve the matter. He said your Spirit Detectives aren't needed on this one. It's only a simple matter."

The ground shook again throwing Koenma out of his seat, "Just a simple matter my ass!" The toddler yelled.

Botan said directly, "That's the orders your father gave me and that's exactly what he said."

"Fine, but if the balance is put out of order, I'll leave him to remain guilty on that one." Koenma stated with a glare.

"But there is one thing for you to do." Botan added.

"Yes?" Koenma asked.

"Your father gave me a note to give to you." Botan responded as she handed over the letter.

Koenma curiously opened it. As he finished reading through it he sighed, "Oh dear…that's not good at all..."

"Sir?" Botan questioned

"They're catching on to her secret. I'm so gonna get my ass kicked by my father if he finds out." Koenma whined.

"Finds out what Koenma sir?" Botan questioned further.

"THAT WE HAVE TWO UNVARIFIED CRIMINALS ON THE TEAM!" Koenma yelled out.

* * *

**-Downstairs-**

The others found Kuwabara on the couch and Yusuke, Syria, and Hirina by Kiyoshi and Shiro. Shiro was now awake with his head in Hirina's lap as she stroked his hair. "Seriously Rina, I'm fine." Shiro stated.

"Yea, just pouring blood from your head, but nah you're fine." Hirina stated with a glare.

Kiyoshi shook his head, "The two have been bickering since he woke up."

"Eh well, whatever." Mika stated. Hiei set Kemiko down on the couch as he sat down beside her. Kemiko rested her head upon his shoulder.

"So what the hell is with all the commotion?" Yusuke asked.

Botan just walked into the room, "There you all are. I've been looking all around the mansion for you!"

"Any word on why Spirit World is having seizures?" Yusuke questioned.

"There was a conference between Spirit World, the Demon World, and the Human World, and it kind of got out of hand. They're fighting right now, so yea, the three worlds are in a spirit energy battle, but Koenma's father order for no Spirit Detectives to go and sort it all out. King Yama stated he'd have his men take care of it." She explained in one big breath.

Kuwabara complained, "What, they think we're weak now and can't fight! I should give those bastards a piece of my mind!"

Yusuke retorted, "You wouldn't last two seconds fighting them. You'd be begging for mercy within the first 5 minutes."

"HEY!" Kuwabara yelled as he put Yusuke in a head lock.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Yusuke questioned as he broke his head lock and hit him over the head.

"Ow!" Kuwabara yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

Yusuke said, "Yea yea, I'm shaking already."

"You better be!" Kuwabara responded.

"Would you two shut it?" Kemiko snapped.

They both looked at her and then turned their backs to each other. "Hmph."

"Bakas." Hiei muttered.

"I wouldn't be talking short stuff!" Kuwabara snapped.

"You'd be careful on what you say, or my sword might slip." Hiei threatened.

Mika jumped between them and yelled, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! Damn! Sound like a bunch of 3 year olds!"

"You shouldn't be talking." Yusuke muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT URAMESHI!" Mika snapped about ready to smack him.

Hirina grabbed the back of her shirt with her face faulting, "Down girl down."

Mika glared at her and plopped on the ground still giving Yusuke a death glare.

Shiro said to Kiyoshi, "Seems like the old days, don't ya think?"

Kiyoshi nodded with a small laugh, "Yep, sure does."

Mika hit him in his wound. Kiyoshi yelled out in pain, "What was that for!"

"Stupid idiot." Mika growled.

Syria suddenly burst out laughing. They all stared at her with curiosity. "You all are just frickin hilarious. If I video taped all of this I could make a load of bucks."

"Bucks?" Hiei questioned.

"Another word for neigen money." Kemiko explained.

Hirina shrugged, "Could make a load of money on your and Kurama's little romances." She whispered under her breath. Shiro chuckled for he was the only one who heard her.

Syria glared at her for she knew the comment was about her. "I didn't quite hear that, what'd you say?"

"Nothing." Hirina stated with a snicker.

Just then there was another loud boom with more flashes. Suddenly the power went out. "I'll go get some flashlights." Kurama stated.

Hirina formed a mini fireball in her hand lighting up the room. She then threw it into the fireplace lighting the wood on fire brightening the room.

"Or that works as well." Kurama stated with a shrug. Hirina put on a cheesy smile.

"So what now?" Mika asked.

The room went entirely silent. "Ok…" Syria stated, "I got an idea."

They all looked at her waiting for her to state this brilliant idea. "Well…?"

"You all can tell me about yourselves and such, that way I can get a better idea of what you all are really like and such, ya know? And then I can tell you about myself."

"Alright." Kiyoshi stated with a smirk. "Who first?"

"Hirina?" Syria questioned.

Hirina looked around trying act like no one called her name. "Come on, no need to be shy." Syria teased.

"Shy!" Hirina blurted out, "Shy my ass."

"Ok, then get to talking." Syria responded.

Hirina ran it all through her mind before she said a word….

* * *

"_Hirina Moronto is it ay?" The man questioned. His features were shadowed by his hood, but he was clearly taller then her 13 year old figure. She pulled at the ropes that were bound around her wrists and legs. _

"_Well…I want my answer." The man stated with a visible smirk spreading smoothly across his face. _

"_Yea it is! Now let me go!" Hirina growled._

"_Interesting." He stated, "Do you have any siblings?"_

"_No!" Hirina yelled at him._

"_Interesting. Seems like daddy lied to you, but don't listen to me, you'll find out the truth sooner or later." He replied casually._

"_What are you talking about!" Hirina questioned._

_The man introduced himself, "The name's Kitaru, new leader of the Blood Stained Shadows. We're the…darker side of the Darkness elements. We just have a taste for……murder. Too bad your wretched match destroyed the other half of our group. Fascinating how you as well manage to stumble across our path a few years later, ay?" _

_Hirina growled, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I have no match, and my dad NEVER lied to me! YOU are mistaken on who I am apparently. NOW TELL ME WHY YOU ATTACKED ME!"_

"_Well, I'll admit, you're pretty difficult to track down and to fight. Cost me 2 of my men and a bunch of them to ambush you at once. I need you to do me a favor my sweet, do you think you could accomplish that?" Kitaru questioned._

"_I refuse to do SHIT for YOU!" Hirina spat._

"_Aww, well that's too damn bad, for if you don't, you're little mutt friend will be killed, Shiro is the name, right?" Kitaru asked with a smirk._

_Hirina's eyes widened, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"_

"_Awww, seems like we found a weak spot, sucks for you doesn't it?" Kitaru questioned even further as his eyes grew darker. _

"_You'll never kill him! He's more powerful then you think!" Hirina snapped._

_He responded with raised eye brows, "Really? That doesn't make sense seeing as my men are right next to him as he sleeps at this very moment ready to stab him in the throat at my command if you refuse to do my biding."_

"_YOU WOULDN'T!" Hirina yelled with a hint of fear filling her._

_Kitaru stated firmly, "Oh I would, don't doubt me."_

"_And what is it you need me to do for you that you're too pathetically weak to do on your own!" Hirina growled darkly._

_Kitaru smiled, "Oh trust that we're not weak, just eliminating the issues of getting caught. You see, if YOU steal the Ancient Prophecies books, every volume from the Spirit World "Hall of Fate" we could easily succeed in figuring out the future for everyone by reading their prophecies, which allows us to better attack our enemies, and……when we get our hands on them…Koenma, the prince of Spirit World, and his father, King Yama, will be murdered for I'll know their own individual futures so I can get them when they have no protection. AND…I could easily murder all those who escaped me. One being your match that killed half my clan. So what do you say? You going to cooperate, or do we need to kill everyone you know one by one?" _

_Hirina stared at him with such hatred as she yelled, "YOU VILE BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! HAVE YOU NO HEART!"_

_Kitaru laughed menacingly, "Of course I have a heart dear, it's just slightly…tinted." He stroked Hirina's cheek. She quickly turned her head away from him. He glared at her and demanded, "I want my answer now, or he dies."_

_Hirina stared at the wall not believing what she was about to say, "Fine…"_

"_Wait, what was that?" He asked with a triumphant look across his face._

"_I'LL DO IT!" Hirina screamed with rage. _

_Kitaru laughed. _

'_What he doesn't know is that once I get those books, I'm running for it. Sorry Shiro, but I must leave to protect you and the holders of Spirit World…forgive me.'_

* * *

Hirina thought to herself for a moment, '_I still haven't told him why I left for a year, don't plan on it either. None of them need to know. I'm sure Spirit World would lock me up instantly if they found out who did it.' _

"Well…" Syria questioned snapping Hirina back to reality.

"Well, I met Kemiko a while back when we, well, happened to be battling the same man. I had attacked him so I wouldn't have to worry about him going after me still, and well, turns out Kemiko had been running from them for a while too. When I snuck through the vents to attack them, I ran into her. We argued with who was to kill them, and well, the ceiling broke through from our weight, and yea…we both ended up having to fight them at once. I've known Shiro for a while since I was about 9, and after meeting Kemiko, I returned back home to see him after running away for a year…and yea…"

Syria curiously asked, "And who's this person you and Kemiko were battling?"

Hirina looked at Kemiko who looked at her and then at Hiei. "Classified information."

Shiro joined in explaining how he had come into the picture, "Like Rina said, I've known her for awhile. Why she ran away…I still don't know." He explained giving Hirina a suspicious look. He continued, "But yea, she returned home with the kitten. And she ended up hanging out around us all more. The rest of Hirina's story collides with mine; Hirina grew up with her father and no mother. Eventually, her dad died and she moved to live with her grandparents, which she didn't get along with. She ran away from their home telling them that she was going to kill herself and lived on her own for some time. I happened to notice the strange girl walking down our alley every night and got curious. Eventually I snuck out to spy on her. After seeing her use some powers of some sort, I grew interesting, for I was just like her, but my parents didn't seem to notice I had powers. We got to know each other more after the first night I actually _talked_ to her, which she nearly killed me…" Shiro sent a glare at her.

"Whatever, you were just weak, and a stalker." Hirina stated.

"Yea yea, as I was saying…We got to know each other better, and well…throughout my life I had very abusive parents that would pretty much beat me every day since I was child. When we were 12, I escaped and ran away from home with help from her and, well, we lived together on our own, until she ran away when she was 13, and didn't return till a year later. And Kemiko started hanging out with us too, knowing we all were demons, there was another person who started to join the new forming group, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi spoke up seeing it was his turn as he began to exclaim, "Well, Shiro and I became close buds about a month after Hirina ran away. We met each other within the neighborhood and all. We started hanging out and doing a lot together and such. My own story would be of me living in the demon world until I was about the age of 10 when my parents sent me off to the human world to train with my uncle. He happened to live across the street and bit down the way from where Shiro and Hirina lived. They moved there about 2 years after I lived there. Hirina, well like Shiro said, she disappeared, and we started to hang out more after meeting each other at a block party that the neighborhood had. My story really isn't dramatized in any way, except that I loved the rebel across the street from my uncle's house. She loved to mess with me and always turned me down when I asked her out. Mika, your turn."

Mika smirked at his last statement, "I DID in fact turn down the dork that lived across from me about 67 times before I said yes." She laughed.

"You kept count?" Kiyoshi questioned.

"Yep, I thought it was hilarious." She explained.

Kiyoshi glared at her, "I knew it, you're such an ass."

Mika chuckled, "Yep, and ya love me for it. Anyways, when Kiyoshi moved in the neighborhood some time after I did, I tried to prevent myself from going outside so I wouldn't have to talk to the loser who attempted to flirt with me. Yea, well my life wasn't really peaches and cream in any way. I grew up with my foster parents who lied to me that they were my family. I found out they weren't when I was 7. I never told them I knew though…later when I was 8 both them and myself realized I was a demon, well they called me a devil's child and such. I was kicked out and people went after me thinking I was a threat to them. I ran away from the town I lived in and moved a huge amount of miles away where people never heard of the incident in my town. I searched for my real family and only found out I had an older sister who lived across the street from where Kiyoshi lived a few years later. She welcomed me in her home, and was glad to find me. I learned my parents died when I was very little, about 2 and my sister was 8 at the time. She lived with our aunt and apparently I was kidnapped by some demons and abandoned in a park near my foster parents home. They found me and took me in for the time until I was 8. Back to Kiyoshi and Shiro, I happened to end up hanging out with them at the park near by since the day Kiyoshi found out that that was where I went when he couldn't find me. I went over to Shiro's house more then Kiyoshi's, but he always found me when I went over there. Yea…well one day when we were just hanging out at Shiro's, the doorbell rang. When he went to answer it, well, it happened to be Hirina. You all pretty much know that story. Just the fact Hirina demanded to know who the hell I was at the time." Mika laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" Hirina stated.

Mika laughed further, "The look on your face was priceless."

Hirina glared at her as she turned a bit red. Shiro pinched her cheek, "Aww, you know you were jealous."

Hirina snapped her teeth at him and Shiro removed his hand from her face with a smirk.

Mika continued, "Kemiko, however, she seemed a little interested in the 3 of us when she arrived with Hirina. She moved in with Shiro and I found out Hirina actually lived there before, but yea. Kemiko and I became friends easily since she was friendly. Often we left the house to go places since some wolf girl didn't like me around much. Eventually the tension between us all went and we all started to hang out together…so yea… we all became friends. Later on, my sister left to receive training in the Demon World. I eventually lost contact with her and haven't heard from her since."

Kemiko chimed in, "Well, the main story was explained, but I still got my own details, so yea. I grew up with my mom and dad and my two older brothers. As a child some demotic problems took place and I was cursed with the darkness element and such, so yea, that's why I'm mixed between the two opposites. After that later on, my brother killed my parents and my other brother to gain control. I escaped, but was used as a slave. Later on I ran away from those keeping me captive and lived on my own. I trained on my own determined to seek revenge upon my brother and those who cursed me as a child. I later on at the age of 11 killed my brother. At 13, I met Hirina when I sent out to kill the people who cursed me. I decided to get to know her better afterward. Eventually she stated she needed to return back home and she asked if I wanted to go with her since I really had neither home nor family. I decided to go with. Besides, I was curious about this person she talked about a lot, and it'd be something new in my life. We all pretty much became friends and lived happily after the end." Kemiko snuggled against Hiei and shut her eyes.

"What a great way to end that…" Syria said with a raised eyebrow. "Any one else want to speak up now?"

Hirina stated, "No I think it's your turn now hun."

Syria looked up at them and sighed, "Ok….I'm sure you all pretty much know my story, but I'll tell it any way…"

* * *

Alrighty, I'm done with this chapter. It was supposed to be 10 more pages longer, but I thought that was a bit long and I wanted to get my next chapter out. I'll try and get the next one out by my B-day or Christmas, which is the 19th or the 25th. So yea…thanks to you all for reading this story, you don't know how much it means to me! Thanks to all those loyal reviewers and even those who did review. I'm glad to see one of my stories making success. It may take longer for the next chappie then all the rest, cuz I need to re-read my whole story so I can recognize what I've already done and said so that I can get the facts out right. Hope you all review again. And this time, in your review, do me a favor. Review my story as a whole. This chapter is reaching up to the half way mark of the story, so I want to know how good it is, if it's meeting my expectations or not. Thanks to all! To the next poll! 

**What event next?**

A. Thieves on the team are recognized.

B. Syria is kidnapped by Kuraji

C. Mika dies

D. Confessions of Syria

E. Hirina's prophecies revealed.

F. The person's secrets revealed to everyone and they're thrown in jail

(All of these will probably happen in the story and I need to know which you want to happen after I complete the telling of everyone's stories and the little argument between the worlds. I'm also having two polls this time!)

* * *

**Who Goes to Jail?**

A. Kemiko

B. Hirina

C. Both

* * *

Yeppers, well there's the polls! (Smiles) PLEASE take these seriously I NEED to know these! And I'm greatly sorry for the long time it took me to update. But you all take so long to review as well, might I add. I don't wish to update with such few reviews and all, but w.e lol To La Shout Outs de Hirina! 

**-La Shout Outs de Hirina-**

**Yanielle:** Alrighty! I'll be sure to in the next chapter as you see it was the cliff hanger in this one. Thanks for reviewing! And please take this chapter's polls! Hope you continue reading, later!

**Midori Ame:** Before I get to my actually comments, your name, I know the last word means rain, but what does the first one? Just wondering lol, NEWHO, Soulbenders? Do tell why don't you? Got my attention. And the thing with your story, I'm sorry, it's completely slipped my mind, do forgive me on that. And thanks for the information on the light/darkness thingy, quiet interesting, but I'll continue to call it what I always have due to the reason that that's what I've always interpreted it as. Yeppers, thanks for your review! (Hugs) Due take the polls again, and I'll be sure to put Syria's story in the next chapter! Ja ne my friend!

**CrazyCreator33:** Kewl, looks like you know how to occupy yourself, lol. Thanks for voting! And I hope you do so again! (Smiles) And review of course, lol. I'll be sure to tell Syria's story seeing as that's the majority vote so far anyhow lol. I just have to finish making it up (Cough, Cough) You didn't hear that, lol….ummm…yea…..heeehee well ja ne for now!

**A Rose Under the Snow:** First, off compliments to your new name, we all need a change every now and then lol, I likey it! (Smile) And thanks for the compliment! (Huggles) yea lol, that's my new word for hug. And to your questions, yes, Syria is indeed a kitsune, no doubt. And I'll be verifying that within the story later. Heehee, OMG! I just had the greatest idea for the next chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU JUST SPARKED ME AND IDEA! (Dance in joy) YES NOW IT'S ALL PLANNED OUT! YIPPE! THANKS YOU SO DAMN FRICKIN MUCH! WOOOT! O YEA! Lol! I'm sorry, just really happy! THANKS! (Tries to calm down) Yea, and to your other question about the prophecies, I'll verify their meaning in the future. THANKS FOR VOTING AS WELL! (BIG ASS HUG) THANKS! Ok, I need to stop thanking and hugging before I scare you away lol. Oh yea, and I'll be sure to be writing more cuz I got into the school I wanted for writing! (Big cheesy smile) So yea, happy about that as well lol. Oh yes, should stop talking now, before your shout out is so long it'll take up a page! Yeppers, just talk a lot when I'm hype, okie ja ne for now! Adios!

**Kemiko3955:** Yea that was supposed to be in there, kinda blunt if ya ask me, yeppers, well thanks for reviewing and please take the polls this time! Ja ne!

* * *

Yeppers, well there ya go! PLEASE READ&REVIEW! **DEFFINATLY TAKE THE POLLS!** Yea…well ja ne for now. Questions, comments, ideas, you know what to do. Just click that little button down there that says "Go" to submit the review and type it in there. (Smiles) Go ahead, it doesn't bite! Lol. THANKIES FOR READING MY STORY! Wow…come to think of it, this chapter will be the last piece of material that I'll ever write for this story when I'm 13! DAMN I FEEL OLD! AHHHHHHHH! 14 in 8 DAYS! Hope ya like my last chapter being 13. Chapter 16, I shall be a year older, well later! 

AND PLEASE MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME!

Rina


	16. Piecing it Together

My next chapter DON'T SHOOT ME! (Dodges bullets) Sorry for the long wait, so could ya stop tryin to kill me now! (dodges another bullet) (glare) DISCLAIMER AND THEN STORY! AHHHHHHHHH!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but I do own my body and it's precious to me, so STOP SHOOTING AT IT! Thanks (Smile)  


Chapter 16 – Piecing it Together

Crying it doesn't matter anymore. The past creeps through my skin. I try to run and hide, but I can't. "As I sit here in this hallow darkness, I remember my past so willingly. Sometimes I try not to remember, but forgetting is only drowning your soul in guilt….."

They all looked up at Syria waiting for her explanation. She sighed and began, "I grew up pretty normal until the time my mother died when I was 5. Sashi was his name. He murdered her on that night, I remember it clearly. After she died, well things weren't the same for me. Later on in my life I learned Sashi had been after my parents for quite sometime, but nothing more. Later my brother Sakio was murdered by him as well as I watched him stab him and push him into the river and down the waterfall, the same one I survived when Kurama and Hiei found me. Things in general sucked shit and many people hated me because I hardly talked. Couple times my school sent me to a councilor thinking I needed serious help. Several rumors were created about me, especially about me murdering my brother due to insane madness. I got jumped several times by various people for stupid reasons and ended up spending most of my time wishing someone would actually kill me one of these times. Until the day you all found me when Sashi tried to kill me after finding me in Voir Park. I jumped into the river and then all of this happened and now I'm a demon living in a mansion with freaks. We all live happily ever after." Syria finished.

A deep voice came out of nowhere, "But you forgot to mention her dad who always found a way to get to her."

Syria gasped, she knew that voice, she knew it! She whipped around to see her dad standing there smiling at her as he set down his suit cases. "DAD!" Syria screamed as she jumped up and ran over to him tackling him in a hug. Tears leaked from her eyes.

Her dad knelt down to her height and whipped her face, "Ay, don't start a rainstorm on me!" She laughed/hiccupped and hugged him tightly. He dad held her in his arms smiling as a sense of joy filled his face.

Syria buried her face in his chest as she muttered, "I missed you so much."

"I know, I know." He soothed as her ran his fingers through her hair gently like he always did when she was little.

Kurama beamed at the two. Everyone smiled as they watch Syria and her dad. They could see every bit of worry that she had carried released through every tear that fell from her eyes. Kurama was glad to see her joyous to the matter of her father being ok.

Knowing her father was safe was all she could ask for. He was alive. Rio was all she had and Syria was overjoyed, thankful she was able to hold him again. After a while Syria let go of him. Her dad then lifted her up on spun her around, "Wow, you've grown, not as short now!" She smiled. It had only become visible now that her father was really tall. He had reached the height of 6'2" Syria had grown to 5'5".

Suddenly, she had realized everyone was still in the room, "Oh!" She turned to face everyone had laughed slightly whipping the tear completely off of her face. An embarrassed look over came her expression. "This is my dad, Rio, and ummm….that's Kurama, Hiei, Shiro, Hirina, Kemiko, Mika, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Kiyoshi…and…that's it!" She said pointing everyone out to her dad. Another flash came in from the window. Rio Sighed, "Still going at it, damn bakas."

Botan stated happily, "Ummm…sir-"

"Call me Rio." Syria's dad stated with a smile.

Botan smiled back continuing, "Sure….ummmm….you can come with me and I'll take you up to Koenma's office to see if he can find you a room."

"Room?" Syria questioned.

Rio stated, "Ummm….I attempted to convince Koenma to allow me to stay for at least a few days to see you."

Botan nervously laughed, "More like threatened…"

Rio shrugged, "Eh well the toddler's lucky I didn't shove anything up his ass. Yep, well shall we be off Botan?"

She nodded unsurely. Syria sweat dropped.

Botan stated, "Well this way, follow me."

Syria watched Botan take him upstairs and then plopped on the ground.

"Did she faint?" Kemiko questioned. They all looked over the couch and then down on the ground to see Syria just staring up at the ceiling.

Without a word Syria shot up and walked into the kitchen. They all sat in silence not sure on what to say. After some time Kurama asked, "Should I go…"

"Yea that might be a good idea." Kiyoshi stated.

Kurama left the room and walked into the kitchen, "Syria?" She didn't respond. He look across the room to find her sticking her head in the sink as the faucet was still running dumping water all over her face. As he walked over to her he turned off the water and asked, "What are you doing?"

Syria sighed and shook some of the water off of her as she pulled her head out of the sink. He handed her a towel as she took it and whipped her face and then her hair since it was dripping water everywhere. She slid to the floor and covered her face with the towel.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked her as he crouched down in front of her.

"This is all a running joke isn't it?" Syria asked.

Kurama questioned, "What?"

Syria explained, "All of this random shit! It's like some stupid freak show is writing out my life and having a laugh at it!" (A/N: (sweat drop) well, that wasn't very nice.)

Kurama shook his head and chuckled a little.

"What?" Syria asked miserably.

"Why so dramatic, I thought you wanted to see him." Kurama stated.

Syria exclaimed, "I am! It's just…I don't know, it doesn't all make sense!"

"What doesn't make sense? You're making a big deal out of nothing Syria. You're father came back, what's not to understand about that?"

"I still don't get everything that's going on here! Why is Sashi running after us anyway? None of this should've happened, it doesn't make sense. There's just a-"

"Huge gap between it all."

Both Kurama and Syria looked up seeing Rio standing in the doorway. "I guess I owe you the full truth…"

Syria smiled.

**CRASH**

Both Syria and Kurama got up. They all look towards the door.

**BAM**

"What the-" Syria questioned.

Suddenly they heard someone screaming from the other room, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEE!"

They opened the kitchen door to see two BIG fuzz balls running down the stairs. As they both landed on their feet, Kurama noticed the fox as Mika and the wolf…Hirina.

Syria smirked, "She must have gotten her powers back."

Hirina tackled Mika and started biting on her tails. Mika glared and clawed at her. The wolf barked loudly and threw the fox into the wall. Rio noticed the fox's shimmering tan coat with blood red tips on the ears and tail. Detailed were the blood red eyes with a black lining around the. The wolf had thick fur mixed between various browns. Its eyes had a gold lining filled in with turquoise. Golden tips were found on the ears and extremely fuzzy tail. Small noticeable streaks of black were seen in the fur along with tiny golden tips as well.

Rio questioned, "Who are these two?"

Syria laughed, "The fox is Mika, and the wolf is Hirina. You know come to think of it, does Mika have a smaller fox form, because I've seen Hirina and Kemiko, but not Mika."

Hirina barked in response to Syria questioned she had over heard and nudged Mika. Mika nodded and then transformed into her baby fox form. She had looked adorable with her beady fox eyes that were now a light brown with a maroon mixture. Her tails were bigger then her body and her ears were fuzzy. Hirina quickly changed into her puppy form and continued the fun tackling Mika again. Mika escaped her grasp and ran under the couch and shot out underneath Hiei's feet and then through the next couch, Hirina followed. Kemiko smiled and as Mika came back again, she grabbed her by her tails stopping her. Mika tried to keep moving and attempted to pull her tails from Kemiko's grasp, but she wouldn't let go. Hirina skidded to a stop and tilted her head curious to why Mika didn't just bite her. She grew amused to Mika's never ending attempts as her tail wagged furiously. Kemiko laughed and quickly transformed into her kitten form chasing Mika as well, Rina quickly followed behind.

Kiyoshi questioned, "What is this? A fox hunt?"

"Damn straight." Shiro stated as he too quickly transformed into a puppy, though he was smaller then Hirina. The three of them chased Mika furiously; Mika turned her head and noticed that Shiro had joined the chase too. Her eyes had widened as she ran even fast darting around the room at extremely fast speed. They zipped past the end tables so fast it fell over knocking the glass tray to the ground smashing it to pieces. None of them stopped though, they just kept running. Mika hopped into Kiyoshi's lap and ran under his shirt.

Shiro clawed the floor to stop himself from running into Kiyoshi, Hirina ran into him sending them both flying across the room. Kurama caught Hirina as Rio casually grabbed Shiro keeping him from flying into the kitchen. Kemiko, however, wasn't giving up that easily, she too went under Kiyoshi's shirt and chased Mika out. Hiei glared at her. Mika crawled on top on Kiyoshi's head trying to escape Kemiko. Kemiko hissed and then jumped up talking her onto the floor behind. Hirina barked continuously cheering Kemiko on. Shiro joined in. Kemiko then dragged Mika away by biting her tails. Mika clawed the floor trying to get away as she growled, "KIYOSHI!"

Kiyoshi sighed. He got up and picked Mika up. Kemiko meowed at him and then turned back into her half demon form. "NO FAIR!"

Mika stuck her tongue out at her and crawled into Kiyoshi's shirt. Shiro hoped off of Rio and pissed on Kemiko's leg. Kemiko stared at him in shock and yelled, "YOU STUPID LITTLE!"

Shiro turned back into his regular form and asked, "What's wrong? I was just cooling you off!" A smirk came across his face. Kemiko stormed off upstairs to change her clothes.

Rio gave them all looks. But was brought back when Syria patted his back.

"Yea, that's what I thought too...when I first came here." Syria said smiling.

Everyone looked up. "HEY! WE ARE NOT FREAKS!"

"Yea...maybe if you all keep saying that to yourself...it'll come true." Syria said.

Kurama put Syria in a head lock and gave her a nuggie messing up her hair, "And you're one of us now!"

Syria yelled, "Noooo! Stop! You're messing up my hair!" Kurama chuckled.

Hiei "Hned" at all of them.

Rio gave Syria and Kurama questioning looks.

"Kurama...stop...please." Syria whispered to Kurama.

Rio began to laugh. Kurama let go of her as she asked and looked at her with a why-what's-wrong expression until he noticed her nudging towards her dad. Kurama smirked and walked over by the couch and sat down next to Kiyoshi. Syria fixed her hair up. She smiled nervously at her father.

"Kids these days." He said, walking over to an empty couch.

Syria walked over to him.

"Is he someone special?" Her dad quietly asked.

Syria couldn't stop the blush that was creeping over her cheeks.

Mika popped out of nowhere with Hirina behind the couch.

"OOOH! Is he?" Mika asked.

"I wanna know! DAMN IT MIKA DON'T BITE MY TAIL!" Hirina yelled.

"Huh?" Mika asked.

Hirina and her looked down and her tail, to see Kemiko chewing on it happily.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Hirina yelled as she began to chase Kemiko.

"I'll stay here if you don't mind me." Mika said quietly.

"Are you going to answer my question, Syria?" Rio asked.

Syria began to freak out, "Umm…"

Just then Kuwabara tripped over Kemiko and fell sending his drink flying across the room as it landed all over Rio. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and stared at him shocked. Kemiko nervously laughed.

Rio sighed. Suddenly he started laughing, "You all have too much fun." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right back; don't want to get all sticky." He then whispered to Syria, "Don't think you won't have to tell me." A smirk came across his face as he then went up the stairs. Syria sighed in relief, "Saved by the idiot."

Mika laughed, "You know he's going to be back." Syria let out a childish whine and dropped herself off the couch and stuck her head under it.

Mika turned into her baby fox form and crawled under the couch. "You like Kurama?" She asked though Syria completely understood her.

"Don't know." Syria sighed.

"Do you feel a woozy feeling in your stomach when he's near you?" Mika asked.

"Uh…-" Syria began.

"Did you feel a little jealous when you heard about Kuraji being Kurama's ex?" Mika continued.

"Umm.-" Syria began again.

"Do you-" Mika began, but was cut off.

"Alright alright! Quit with the questions let me think!" Syria said.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked.

Syria pulled her head out from under the couch and questioned, "You talking to me?"

"Yea…" he stated slowly. "Who are you talking to?"

"Mika, she's under here!" Syria explained.

Shrio looked at her questioningly, "Sure, are you feeling alright Syria?"

"Yea! Of course I am! What? You think I'm lying! Take a look for yourself!" She pointed under the couch.

Shiro sighed and looked under there and saw nothing, "Maybe you should lie down or something." He then left the room.

"What?" Syria questioned. She looked under the couch and saw Mika wasn't there anymore!" She shook her head confused and then sat on the couch. She then noticed Mika sitting next to her and jumped.

"Don't do that!" Syria complained.

Mika was next to her chuckling. Syria glared at her. "That's not funny Mika, now he think I'm really crazy. " Syria stated.

"Yea yea…now you'll feel welcome here. You'll fit in perfectly!" Mika said laughing before she got up and too walked away. Syria glared at her.

-Night Time in Syria's Room-

There was a knock on the door. "You can come in." Syria stated. The door opened revealing her father.

"So this is your room now?" He asked.

"Yea, not permanently though." She reassured. Silence fell as he walked over to her. Gently he put his hand on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He looked at her smiling.

"You truly have grown." He muttered. "Look even more like your mother."

She sighed, "So what really is the truth about mom?"

Rio thought for a moment and then stated, "It started a while back, long before you were born. Sashi had fallen in love with your mother some time ago. They were friends and always spent time together, but when he grew older, he got caught up into a gang and trouble started. You're mom wanted nothing to do with his gang business. Eventually it got to a point where he had to leave because several people were after him, but he swore to come back to see your mom again. Well, I later met up with her and we fell in love and that was that. When he did eventually come back he found out about me and swore to kill me. After several failed attempts to kill me, he decided to go after her to make her pay for "betraying" him. We moved when your mother was pregnant with your brother into the human world. Later, he found us after you and your brother was born. He had kidnapped you when you were 3, but I don't think you can remember. He threatened to kill you if I did not give up your mother. Your brother had saved your life. He later killed your mom stating that if he couldn't have her, no one could, and…"

"What else?" Syria demanded.

"Your brother…a long time ago made a deal with him…" He dad slowly stated.

"What do you mean deal?" Syria questioned.

Rio sighed, "Sashi is supposed to take you once you gain your powers; you have some magical bond with your mother through something only she knew. You have the power to bring her back to life. And Sashi will kill you after you do. In a way, he owns you. Your brother made the deal that he could have you as long as he let you and I live, but I know he'll break that deal; he wants you dead for your mother. I have a feeling that's how things will go. The power you share with her might kill you if you try and bring her back. And there's another thing…Who killed your boyfriend in 8th grade…Sashi did. Apparently he had you betrothed to his son."

Syria protested right away, "You can't do that to me! You can't let him just take me like that! How the hell does he even have a son anyways if he only loved mom! That still doesn't make any sense!"

Rio stated, "You have a step-brother. Your mom had a kid with him before you and Sakio were born, his name is Kumito."

She grew raged, "YOU'RE SENDING ME OFF TO GET MARRIED TO MY STEP BROTHER! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Rio stated loudly to shut her up, "I NEVER said I was just letting him take you. That was the deal your brother had made. Don't yell at me for it. I had no idea of it until after Sakio died. You're too protected to be taken anyways."

Tears swelled her eyes out of frustration, "Sakio never did that, and he wouldn't have. He never would."

Rio hugged her, "He did Syria; his signature is even on the paper. Don't worry though; I won't let him take you. I never would."

-Hirina's Room-

"Kemiko what are we going to do!" Hirina said seriously.

Kemiko sighed, "I don't know, I don't see why you're making everything such a big deal. Koenma already knows I'm a criminal in ways, why are you so paranoid?

"I'M NOT PARINOID!" Hirina yelled. Kemiko raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, maybe a little, but you're missing my point! Kemiko, they could take us away, we could be locked away forever for something that's not your fault."

Kemiko stared at her suspiciously as her ear twitched, "What do you mean us?"

Hirina just realized what she had said, "I meant to say you."

Kemiko tackled Hirina pinning her to the ground, "Not really good at lying to me Rina. You did something didn't you?"

Hirina growled at her, "What would possibly make you think that?"

"There are some untold parts of your life that no one knows about and I'm curious if those involved thievery?" Kemiko smirked.

"Get off of me." Hirina demanded.

Kemiko stated now serious, "No, I know you have answers to a lot of secrets around here and it's about time you cough them up."

Hirina glared, "You assume a lot."

Kemiko thought for a moment and then smiled brightly, "I think we should go back to the first time we met. When we both were attacking the Blood Stained Shadow group, I found it hard to believe you were after them because you….well…supposedly ran into them before and they tried killed a friend of yours? Who's the friend?"

"Shrio." Hirina growled.

Kemiko suspiciously glared at her, "But why would they pick Shiro?" Hirina said nothing. "Looks like I found the jack pot."

Kurama was listening from outside the hallway, 'Blood Stained Shadows? That's the group we attacked before….and there were two females there as well...they both wanted revenge on them. Were Kemiko and Hirina once thieves!'

Ok, that's it for now, sorry it seems a bit short and sorry for the long wait, computer broke down and all. I'll be writing more later on. I'm having difficulties remembering what I was gonna write, so I'm might have to read my story over again. I'm taking notes down this time though (Smiles) Yep, well hope you enjoy this chapter! Until next time ja ne! O yea, poll thingy, ummm well, I can't think of one right now so we'll skip it for this chapter, SHOUT OUTS!

**Shout Outs**

**KaboomingKitusne:** Lol, I guess you could say so, I think I'm gonna use one of those ideas! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Ja ne!

**Mikanena:** Lol yea that would be funny, I got my idea planned MWA HA HA HA HA HA! DRAMA! There's gonna be about 3 major things happening at once if all goes right. Yeppers, ja ne for now, thanks for reviewing.

**Nightmare Rose:** Lol candy is good (Smiles) Should try kool-aid too, that'd be even more hilarious. I'm glad you like my story and don't worry I got ideas for now (hugs) That's for trying though. Continue to review. Ja ne!

**Yanielle:** Okie dokie then. Thanks for reviewing. I might not kill Mika, haven't decided lol. Well review again, ja ne!

**Narumi-Chan:** Sorry it took a while, but I finally update! Hope you review again!

**Darklight4ever:** Lol, geeze beating yourself up. (shakes head) Yep, well I finally updated and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Ttyl! Ja ne!

**Crazy Creator33:** Well happy late birthday lol and THANKS! Hope you like this chapter and review again. Wow my replies are very short this time SO BUSY! .

**A Rose Under the Snow:** Okie then, those two will probably happen anyways. And thanks for the happy birthday! Well, thanks for reviewing as well and hope you do so again. Ja ne for now!

**CelestialWarriorPrincess:** Glad you reviewed, review again.

Thanks that's it, sorry for the short replies. Yep well, I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out ASAP! Yep ja ne for now!

Rina


	17. You What!

Hey, here's the next chappie, sorry it's short and sorry for the long wait. Doin the best I can right now, Ideas, I NEED EM! Screw the disclaimer, here's the story, HAVE FUN!

**Chapter 17 – You What!**

_Kurama was listening from outside the hallway, 'Blood Stained Shadows? That's the group we attacked before….and there were two females there as well...they both wanted revenge on them. Were Kemiko and Hirina once thieves!'_

Kemiko smirked, "So, what happened Rina?"

"Nothing did! You don't need to know about _anything_." Hirina stated.

"Oh, so you're not telling me things anymore huh?" Kemiko asked.

Hirina growled, "Why do you have to know everything?"

Kemiko glared at her, "Hostile a bit?"

"No, just don't like being questioned over stupid things." Hirina stated.

"Keeping secrets from us doesn't matter?" Kemiko questioned.

Hirina glared, "Get off of me."

Kemiko glared back, "Not until you tell me for once, the truth."

Hirina growled, "FINE!" Kemiko got off of her and sat on the ground next to her. "I stole every volume of the ancient prophecies from spirit worlds Hall of Fate."

Kemiko looked at her with wide eyes, "You what!"

"You heard me!" Hirina stated.

Kemiko raised an eyebrow, "How'd you not get caught all this time?"

Hirina sighed, "The Blood Stained Shadow leader threatened to kill Shiro if I hadn't done so, but I ran for it after I did. Never returned for a year as Shiro sees it. So I still have them to this day. And to be honest, don't want to give them back; they've come in great handy."

"Don't those things tell people's futures?" Kemiko curiously asked.

Hirina nodded, "Yea, that's why he wanted them. He wanted to take over Spirit World by predicting Koenma's future and King Yama's, and those who escaped his group. That would include you. So I ran for it once I got them. I couldn't let him kill all those people. He went looking for me and I set out to kill him. End of story I guess."

Kemiko questioned, "So what have you learned from these books and what'd you do with them?"

"Not telling you. If I start blabbing people's future's or allow them to see it, the world could be in chaos." Hirina explained.

-In the Hall Way-

Kurama thought, 'She's known the answers to everything all along. She probably knows everyone's future!'

"What are you doing fox?" Hiei question.

"Hiei! What are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"I could ask you the same kitsune." Hiei replied. "Looks a lot like eaves dropping."

Kurama said, "Well, I couldn't help, but hear the yelling, so I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Hiei read through Kurama's mind, but Kurama quickly blocked him before he found out anything. He didn't know why he did though. Hiei stared at him suspiciously. Walking past him he opened the room to Hirina's door finding Kemiko sitting on Hirina's bed while Hirina was sitting on the floor.

"What are you two up to?" Hiei asked.

"Who said we were up to anything?" Hirina asked placing a confused look on her face. Hiei couldn't peer into either of their minds leaving him with suspicion.

"Why'd Kurama hear you two yelling then?" Hiei questioned.

Hirina quickly stated before Kemiko, "Because, stupid baka wanted to use some stuff of mine." Hiei looked from one to the other and just decided to drop the subject for now.

"Kemiko you coming?" Hiei asked. Kemiko nodded hoping off the bed and following Hiei out of Hirina's room. Kurama casually waked into her room after they left and shut the door behind him.

Hirina eyed him suspiciously, "How much did you hear?"

Kurama stated, "Don't want to face us against each other now…"

"How much DID you hear?" Hirina said more demanding now.

Kurama stated, "Everything."

"Then you know it's not my fault." Hirina stated.

Kurama questioned. "That I know, I'm just curious, why didn't you…return them…afterward?"

Hirina didn't say anything for a bit, but finally spoke up, "No one's perfect."

Kurama eyed her suspiciously. "So...you know everything about everyone now?"

"What? NO!" Hirina yelled out.

"Then what are you using them for?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing." Hirina said.

"Then why are they in your possession. Why didn't you just return them?" Kurama said.

"So then what...so I can have more years placed on me! I don't think so...besides it's to late anyways. No use anymore." Hirina said, standing up.

"So you don't use them at all?" Kurama said.

"I never said that." Hirina said, walking out of the room leaving Kurama by himself.

He followed her, "Then what are you using them for?"

Hirina stated, "Important things."

"Like figuring things out to benefit yourself?" Kurama asked.

She glared at him, "If I ever do that, rarely, it's to help out the team, mainly Syria right now."

Kurama gave her a suspicious look, "You sure that's all you use them for?"

"Do you not trust me now?" Hirina demanded.

Kurama sighed, "It's just a bit difficult since you're not fully answering the questions."

Hirina turned around stopping him short of his walk, "If a person answering questions is what it takes to gain your trust, well then you can go shove a plant up your ass. If you don't trust me, that's your own problem, but some support from you would be nice."

Kurama was silent for a moment, but then stated, "I'm not quite sure the plant will fit."

Hirina's glare turned to a smirk, and then a smile, "Glad to see you've chosen to trust a friend."

Kurama shook his head, "So what are you going to do?"

"I could predict Koenma's future and torment him by taking a way his pacifier, but that seems too cruel. I really don't know." She replied.

Kurama stated, "Well, do you have any proof of your innocence?"

Hirina stated, "Well, you seeing me and Kemiko at the Blood Stained Shadow hide out killing them is something."

Kurama nodded, "You sure that'll be enough?"

Hirina added, "And I've caused no harm with them for the years I've had the books. Also, I do have the map of the leader's plan to steal them, and the tracker device!"

"Why would you keep the tracker device, they could find you." Kurama pointed out.

Hirina smiled, "Nope, I disabled it."

"I guess that works." He stated.

Just then someone stated, "Why would the little wolf midget be walking about so late with a fox?"

Hirina turned around to see Kuraji, "Fuck off bitch, what the hell are you doing out of you're little box of insanity?"

Kuraji glared at her, "Such a great way to greet someone. For your information youngling, I am able to walk about this mansion as long as I cause no harm, or that old hang's gonna...well you don't need to know."

Hirina read through her thoughts real quick and burst out laughing, "Someone decreasing your breast size is torment to you! You're such a hoe!" Kurama's eyes widened those things you just didn't need to know.

Kuraji glared at her, "Pfft, and I expect being scared of your human form is much better?"

Hirina let out a growl and was about to punch her, but Kurama grabbed her arm, "We don't need to start anything."

"Yep, well run along two lovers, I'll be around." Kuraji said before turning to leave.

Hirina stated, "Don't be mad because you're unwanted around here." Kuraji thought of flicking her off, but voted against it and just walked off.

Hirina sighed, "O yea, uhhh Kurama, you're not planning on telling anyone are you?"

"I wouldn't think so. Does anyone else know besides Kemiko?" Kurama asked.

"Nope, not that I know of." Hirina stated.

Kurama questioned, "So not even Koenma knows about it?"

Hirina shook her head, "No, he only knows two of us on the team are unverified criminals."

"It's only so long until someone finds out whom." Kurama explained.

Hirina glared at him, "No it only depends on if the people who know spill or keep their promise."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm just curious as to where you've kept them all this time." Kurama admitted.

Hirina reasoned, "I rather not tell you, don't want you to go looking for them."

"Fair enough." Kurama stated.

"Where've you been!" Shiro said as he turned the corner into the hallways she and Kurama had been walking down.

"I was in my room for the most part." She replied knowing he was talking to her."

"Doing what?" Shiro questioned.

Kurama chimed in, "Arguing with Kemiko, the usual."

Shiro shrugged, "Come on, I want to show you something." He quickly grabbed her arm dragging her off. She quickly waved bye to Kurama.

-With Mika-

Mika growled furiously as clanging and bangs were heard from her room. Kiyoshi curious walked in wondering if she was alive. "Uhhh, Mika, are you…alright?" He asked.

Mika stated with frustration, "Yes, I'm **_trying_** to fix- this stupid- piece- of- shit!" As Kiyoshi peaked his head into the bathroom he saw Mika under the sink trying to apparently unloosen a bolt.

"Need any help?" He asked watching her failing attempts. Mika ignored him as she continued to battle the metal before her with a wrench.

"GRRR! DAMN IT!" She twisted it really hard. **SNAP** Water suddenly splattered everywhere. Kiyoshi quickly pulled his head out and shut the bathroom door. Mika got a face full of dirty muddy looking water. She panicked quickly trying to cover up the water only managing to slip on the bolt and fall head first into the toilet. As Kiyoshi heard the crash, he quickly opened the door back up and got sprayed with the continuously leaking water. He saw Mika pulling her head out of the toilet with a raged face and couldn't help, but burst out laughing. She continued to try and clog it as she then stuffed a towel in it to try and stop it…..

10 seconds later…..

**POP**

The towel flung out smacking her in the face hard as water continued to fly everywhere. Kiyoshi then noticed something. Holding in his laughter he walked over to the sink and turned off the water. The spraying quickly ended.

Mika gapped at his actions, "How'd you-"

He casually stated, "Just happened to notice you left the water running." Mika glared at him as a droplet of water dripped off her drenched ears.

"Ay, don't get mad at me. You're the one stupid enough to leave it on." Kiyoshi reasoned.

Another droplet fell from her ear as she continued to glare.

Ok there's my new chapter, not much and really short, but it's been a month now since I updated and this is better then nothing. I'm really busy and shit's just not going well, bare with me. Thanks for those continuing to review! IDEAS! I need em, seriously! Now, to Shout Outs, no poll, sorry!

* * *

**-ShOuT OuTs-**

**CrazyCreator33:** Yea I did and here's the Next chappie! Yay! Yeppers, hope you love this one as well. Got any ideas? Let me know. If you can't think of ne when you review, feel free to e-mail. Yeppers, ttyl! Thanks for reviewing! Ja ne!

**CelestialWarriorPrincess:** Sorry to be blunt, but are you tryin to be a suck up for some reason, cuz it sounds like it. And yea….have a nice day!

**A Rose Under the Snow:** Oh, you'll find out what happens soon enough, I'm nearing the end soon, I'm between half done and three fourths I think…yea, need ideas though lol. Yeppers, sorry I was gone for a while again, but I'm here now! Woot! Yep, well thanks for reviewing and review again! Ja ne for now!

**Nightmare Rose:** Of course, who wants to be normal? Normal is for dumbasses who look at magazines and TV and base their lives off of it. Don't worry, crazy people will soon rule the world! MWA HA HA HA HA! Lol, o yea! Well, thanks 4 reviewing, see ya next time! Ja ne!

**Mikanena:** Yay! Got any ideas, cuz I really needs some, yeppers well ttyl! Ja ne chica!

**Inu Shojo:** Well this is partly a Hiei OC fic, but the main one is Kurama OC, yea….mainly Kurama and Syria, hope you still read it though! And thanks for reviewing! Ja ne for now!

* * *

Yeps, well that's all for now, read and review and hope you enjoy. IDEAS! Hand em over PLEASE! Even E-mail me if you can't think of it right away! DEPERATE OVER HERE! Sorta….yea well till next time! Ja ne!

Rina


End file.
